


The Long Road to Happiness

by babyara



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dopo alcuni mesi passati a New York, Jason Street torna a casa a Dillon, in Texas. Si sente in colpa per aver lasciato Noah, suo figlio, però la storia con la madre del bambino non aveva più senso e i genitori di lei lo hanno semplicemente costretto a prendere la decisione più dolorosa. Inoltre non poteva più restare lontano dalla sua città, dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici. Ma, soprattutto, non poteva più restare lontano dal suo migliore amico: Tim Riggins. Ritrovarsi però non è così facile, la strada che devono percorrere insieme è lunga, piena di ostacoli. La paura li accompagna e, fino a quando non riusciranno a liberarsene, non saranno liberi di vivere felici uno al fianco dell’altro.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo alcuni mesi passati a New York, Jason Street torna a casa a Dillon, in Texas. Si sente in colpa per aver lasciato Noah, suo figlio, però la storia con la madre del bambino non aveva più senso e i genitori di lei lo hanno semplicemente costretto a prendere la decisione più dolorosa. Inoltre non poteva più restare lontano dalla sua città, dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici. Ma, soprattutto, non poteva più restare lontano dal suo migliore amico: Tim Riggins. Ritrovarsi però non è così facile, la strada che devono percorrere insieme è lunga, piena di ostacoli. La paura li accompagna e, fino a quando non riusciranno a liberarsene, non saranno liberi di vivere felici uno al fianco dell’altro.

Ripercorrere di nuovo quelle strade dava a quel giovane uomo una sensazione strana, quasi irreale. Era da troppo tempo che non riusciva a sentirsi a casa, eppure aveva provato. Per lo meno non avrebbe avuto rimpianti.

Purtroppo spesso le cose non vanno come noi desideriamo e Jason Street questo lo sapeva bene. Lo aveva imparato quel giorno ormai lontano in cui, un tackle sbagliato, lo aveva ridotto su una sedia a rotelle, infrangendo nel giro di pochi secondi il sogno di una vita intera.

Da quel giorno la sua vita era cambiata. Radicalmente cambiata.

Aveva percorso così tanta strada in quegli anni che quasi non gli pareva possibile. Cercando di costruire la sua vita, di creare giorno per giorno quel piano di riserva che non aveva mai avuto, perché le cose, per lui, erano già pianificate.

Doveva andare alla Notre Dame. Giocare come quarterback titolare. Laurearsi. Giocare come professionista nella NFL. Sposare Lyla Garrity. Avere almeno quattro figli. Morire sereno di vecchiaia nel suo letto, dopo una vita piena e felice.

Ma niente di tutto questo sarebbe mai successo. Il destino aveva deciso che le cose dovevano andare diversamente per Jason Street e lui non aveva potuto fare niente per impedirlo.

E allora niente Notre Dame e niente laurea. Solo un diploma di liceo.

Niente più football. Se non per il periodo che aveva passato allenando i Dillon Panthers.

Niente Lyla Garrity, anche se lui ci aveva provato. Ma dopo essere stato tradito da lei e dal suo migliore amico… beh, le cose non avevano più funzionato. Alla fine questa era la cosa che gli dispiaceva di meno. Voleva molto bene a Lyla, ma la sola idea di un futuro con lei, ora, gli sembrava del tutto stupida.

Niente quattro figli. Ma solo uno. E senza Lyla Garrity.

Per quanto riguardava la sua morte Jason aveva deciso di non pensarci più. Non gli interessava niente del futuro, niente più progetti a lungo termine. Aveva imparato davvero a vivere la vita giorno per giorno, a prendere decisioni spesso avventate che non portavano da nessuna parte e altre che erano le uniche possibili, ma alle volte si rivelavano le migliori.

O, almeno, Jason lo sperava.

Perché quella di tornare a Dillon era stata un di quelle decisioni che faceva parte della categoria ‘uniche possibili’.

Ed eccolo perciò di nuovo qui. Su questa stessa strada sei mesi dopo essersene andato. Sei mesi passati a chiedersi se avesse fatto la scelta giusta. C’erano state giornate positive, in cui la risposta era stata sì. E poi giornate negative, in cui la risposta era stata no.

Purtroppo negli ultimi tre mesi poteva ricordare solo giornate negative.

Sorrise tra sé spingendo avanti la carrozzella. Da mesi quella era la prima giornata positiva. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, godendosi per un attimo il torpore del sole sulla pelle. Il sole di casa. Quello del Texas.

‘ _Texas Forever…’_ pensò, gli occhi semichiusi, un sorriso sulle labbra.

***

Tra tutte le cose che Tim Riggins aveva pensato di poter vedere nella sua vita, il matrimonio di suo fratello Billy era decisamente l’ultima.

Eppure, solo poche ore prima, si era trovato al suo fianco di fronte all’altare. Con Mindy radiosa nel suo abito bianco che percorreva lo piccolo spazio tra le panche al braccio di sua madre. In quel momento aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Tyra, la sua ex ragazza e ora migliore amica, e le aveva sorriso.

Lei, la dura. Quella che sarebbe andata al college. Quella che non credeva nel matrimonio… con gli occhi lucidi ed emozionata più di sua sorella.

Ed ora eccoli lì, tutti insieme a festeggiare quell’unione improbabile. Sorrise alla ragazza che stringeva tra le sue braccia, la sua ragazza. Che dopo l’estate avrebbe lasciato Dillon, il Texas e lui per andare al college. Sapeva che quella era la cosa migliore per lei, sapeva che era il suo sogno e, come le aveva detto solo poco prima, lui non voleva essere quel genere di ragazzo che tarpa le ali alla propria compagna.

Fu un attimo. Uno solo. E un’immagine. Un viso. Un sorriso. Delle parole. Tutto insieme nella sua mente, il ricordo di quel giorno lontano, di quando anche allora, proprio come oggi, aveva lasciato andare la persona più importante della sua vita. Aveva lasciato che seguisse la sua strada.

Perché lui non era un ragazzo che tarpava le ali. Lui era solo un ragazzo che soffriva.

***

 _Il taxi percorreva lento le strade del New Jersey, mentre stava accompagnando il suo migliore amico verso il suo futuro. Il sole era alle loro spalle, così come tutto quello che erano stati. Era alle loro spalle come i loro sogni, come quel Texas Forever che, in quel momento, erano solo parole vuote per Tim._

 _Vuote._

 _Come vuoto si sentiva lui. Lanciò uno sguardo verso Jason, seduto al suo fianco, gli occhi fissi sulla strada di fronte a sé. I pensieri tutti dedicati a quel figlio che non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare._

 _Tim lo capiva. Lui non era un padre, ma sapeva come ci si sentiva a doversi separare dalle persone che si amano. Lo stava provando sulla sua pelle in quel preciso istante. Lo aveva provato nel momento stesso in cui Jason gli aveva comunicato la sua decisione di lasciare Dillon per andare a New York._

 _Stavano festeggiando con Billy e con Herc la buona riuscita della vendita della casa ristrutturata di Buddy Garrity e Jason, alla domanda su cosa ne avrebbe fatto dei soldi, aveva risposto semplicemente ‘me ne vado a New York’._

 _E a Tim era passata la voglia di festeggiare. Eppure anche in quel momento aveva sorriso all’amico e, come la volta che lo aveva accompagnato in Messico, si era limitato a chiedergli ‘quando partiamo?’._

 _Ed ora eccoli lì. Lui chiuso nel suo dolore. Jason chiuso nelle sue speranze._

 _Nella speranza che Erin non lo mandasse via, ma gli permettesse di essere almeno presente per Noah. Tim non era così sicuro che fosse amore quello che Jason provava per la donna, ma amore, vero amore, era quello che provava per quel bambino che lui definiva un miracolo._

 _Poi erano arrivati e Tim aveva sentito un peso in mezzo al petto che non gli permetteva di respirare. Eppure aveva tentato di ignorarlo, aiutando Jason a sedersi sulla sua sedia._

 _Poi… poi non c’era stato più bisogno di parole tra loro. Solo quegli occhi lucidi che si cercavano e Jason che gli girava le spalle, pronto ad affrontare una nuova vita. Pronto ad andare avanti da solo senza di lui. Era stato un attimo, Jason che fermava la sedia, si girava e tornava verso di lui._

 _Un attimo in cui Tim aveva pensato che, forse, non era finita. Che Jason era pronto a tornare a casa con lui che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima che…_

 _‘Texas Forever…’ aveva mormorato Jason prima di lasciarlo di nuovo._

 _Non aveva fermato le lacrime sul suo viso Tim, non aveva voluto farlo. Era un ragazzo di diciotto anni per l’amor del cielo. E aveva appena dovuto dire addio alla persona più importante della sua vita._

 _Per tutto il viaggio fino a casa si era sentito sconfitto e solo. Si era sentito abbandonato, di nuovo. Con il tempo poi, se n’era fatto una ragione, aveva capito che Jason non aveva abbandonato lui ma, semplicemente, il suo passato._

 _Quella di Jason era stata una fuga. L’unico modo che il suo migliore amico aveva trovato per non doversi ricordare, ogni giorno, chi avrebbe potuto essere e quello che aveva perso._

 _Tim però aveva pensato, aprendo la porta di casa quel giorno lontano, che non si può mai fuggire troppo lontano da quello che si è. Perché nel bene e nel male, Jason sarebbe stato sempre un ragazzo di Dillon. Texas. Un quarterback. Un giocatore di football. Il suo migliore amico._

 _Nel bene e nel male._

***

Entrò nel salone cercando di non farsi notare dalle persone presenti, non aveva molta voglia di rispondere a domande sulla sua vita, non in quel momento per lo meno. Certo, andare lì, in una stanza che conteneva quasi tutti gli abitanti di Dillon, non era il metodo migliore per passare inosservati, soprattutto su una sedia a rotelle, soprattutto se il tuo nome era Jason Street.

Fortunatamente una volta varcate le porte si rese conto che l’attenzione di tutte le persone era rivolta verso quel giovane uomo vestito di bianco, con un microfono in mano, che stava facendo il discorso che spettava al testimone dello sposo.

Jason sorrise, pensando a quanto buffo fosse Tim in versione adulta e matura. Eppure la consapevolezza che l’amico era effettivamente cresciuto negli ultimi mesi lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Tim era andato avanti, era cresciuto… senza di lui.

Il giovane scosse la testa, passandosi nervoso una mano tra i capelli. Era felice di essere lì, di avere la possibilità di recuperare il tempo perso con Tim, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura. Paura che Tim non riuscisse più a fidarsi di lui come una volta.

Sospirando restò nell’angolo più lontano della sala, ascoltando le parole del suo migliore amico.

“Hey ragazzi! Ho appena saputo che dobbiamo chiudere perché è davvero tardi e non possiamo proprio permetterci di andare avanti. Ma prima di fare un ultimo brindisi agli sposi, ci sono molte persone a cui questa sera devo dire arrivederci. E non penso che molti ci crederanno, ma quest’anno mi diplomerò, davvero, quindi festeggiamo per questo. E ci sono molte persone in questa stanza che faranno la stessa cosa, che andranno avanti. Uhm. Sapete, quando si cresce in una piccola città, specialmente una come questa, molte persone entrano nella tua vita e hanno un grande impatto su di te e su ciò che sei. E… Come i Saracen e i Clarke, e, ovviamente le signore Collette e, soprattutto il coach e la sua famiglia e ovviamente Miss Garrity e suo padre. Ma la cosa strana è che a volte deve succedere, non so, qualcosa di pazzesco per farci capire che le persone vanno davvero avanti con le loro vite e crescono. Un po’ come ha fatto Jason Street… e questa è una di quelle notti in cui te ne rendi veramente conto. E come dico sempre – anche se molti sono stanchi di sentirlo, soprattutto il coach – No Regrets. Billy, sei mio fratello ma sei anche il mio eroe. Mindy, grazie per amarlo così tanto. Sono certo che avrete una lunga e meravigliosa vita insieme. Uhm. Voglio anche essere il primo a fare le congratulazioni alla signora Riggins per essere incinta. Abbiamo un piccolo Riggins in arrivo. Un nuovo Riggins. Coach, si prepari… abbiamo un nuovo giocatore di football in arrivo.”

Quella che seguì fu per Jason una scena del tutto surreale. Mentre Tim stava finendo di parlare vide Mindy alzarsi dal tavolo urlando qualcosa piuttosto alterata verso Billy. Jason non riuscì a seguire il discorso tra gli sposi ma si rese conto che, come sempre, Tim ne aveva fatta una delle sue. Dalle reazioni delle persone presenti non erano in molti a sapere della gravidanza di Mindy, probabile che lo sapesse solo Tim.

Un sorriso divertito si dipinse sul viso di Jason.

“Jason Street… appena nominato e già comparso.”

Al suono di quella voce Jason si girò ancora sorridendo, quella era probabilmente l’unica persona che aveva veramente piacere di vedere. L’unica dalla quale essere disturbato non gli pesava per niente, anzi.

“Coach… è bello rivederla.”

“E’ bello anche per me figliolo,” disse il coach appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Si guardò attorno e prese una sedia, sistemandola accanto al giovane, “allora, come ti vanno le cose nella Grande Mela?”

Jason sospirò, guardando dritto di fronte sé, “non vanno, coach. Semplicemente non vanno. Sono tornato per restare.”

L’uomo annuì, tornando ad appoggiargli la mano sulla spalla di quel giovane uomo che aveva cresciuto per diventare il miglior quarterback della storia della Texas e invece… “purtroppo le cose non vanno sempre come vorremmo noi Jason. Le delusioni ci pesano sulle spalle come macigni, ma noi siamo persone forti e ci rialzeremo, vero figliolo?”

Jason sorrise all’uomo, annuendo piano. Come faceva a trovare sempre le parole giuste da dire ai suoi ragazzi, con ogni probabilità, Jason se lo sarebbe chiesto per il resto dei suoi giorni. Quell’uomo aveva una sorta di sesto senso che lo portava a capire quei giovani uomini come nessun’altro.

“Tuo figlio come sta?”

“Noah sta bene,” rispose Jason, un sorriso dolce sul viso al pensiero del figlio, “cresce forte. Diventerà un ottimo giocatore di football coach, ne sono convinto.”

“Quarterback?”

“Può scommetterci! Ha già una grande forza nelle braccia nonostante sia così piccolo.”

“Non mi stupisco visto chi è il padre,” il coach sorrise al giovane. Un sorriso in cui non riuscì a nascondere il rimpianto al pensiero di tutto ciò che Jason Street avrebbe potuto avere nella sua vita, se solo non ci fosse stato quel tackle sbagliato.

Sapeva di aver cresciuto quel ragazzo come giocatore al meglio delle sue possibilità, ma solo Tami sapeva quanto fosse stato male per quello che gli era successo. Al di là di quello che aveva mostrato a tutti non aveva mai smesso di chiedersi ‘e se’… se lo avesse lasciato più libero di imparare anche a placcare oltre che a lanciare?

Purtroppo però questo genere di pensieri non aiutavano Jason. Aveva dovuto costringere Tim Riggins a tornare a casa a piedi sotto la pioggia anni prima per convincerlo ad abbandonare i sensi di colpa che lo attanagliavano dal giorno dell’incidente di Jason, lui non poteva fare la stessa cosa. E infatti, alla fine, non aveva permesso ai sensi di colpa di sopraffarlo.

“Cosa farai ora, Jason? Hai detto che sei tornato per restare.”

“Non lo so, sinceramente non lo so. Tornerò a vivere con Herc e poi… beh, qualcosa di sicuro mi inventerò. E lei coach, come sta? E le sue donne?”

L’uomo sorrise al pensiero delle sue tre splendide ragazze: Tami, la sua adorata moglire; Julie, la loro figlia primogenita e Gracie, l’ultima arrivata in famiglia.

“Stanno bene tutte e tre. Julie si è rimessa con Matt, non so se lo aveva già fatto quando tu te ne sei andato.”

“Sì, mi pare di sì,” replicò Jason, “comunque mi fa piacere sentire che va tutto bene. Matt è un bravo ragazzo, e lui e Julie sono una bellissima coppia.”

“Sì, diciamo di sì,” insomma, lui era suo padre e Matt sarà anche stato un bravo ragazzo, ma lui era pronto a spezzargli entrambe le gambe se avresse anche solo osato fare del male alla sua bambina.

“Mi spiace per la finale, coach.”

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, “va bene così. Hanno fatto una grande partita, l’entrata di Matt come quarterback al posto di JD ha risollevato il morale della squadra. Sono stati grandi su quel campo Jason,” la voce dell’uomo si era abbassata, e Jason vi sentì una stanchezza che non vi aveva mai sentito prima, “soprattutto il tuo amico lì,” continuò indicando Tim con un cenno del capo, “ha fatto una grande partita. Si meritavano tutti la vittoria, ma sappiamo com’è il football. Basta poco per perdere.”

“Ha ragione, ma non si abbatta,” replicò Jason, “vi rifarete l’anno prossimo. Ho osservato quel giovane quarterback, McCoy, è davvero bravo. Ha un ottimo braccio.”

“Tutti lo paragonano a te, sin dal giorno in cui è arrivato. Non hanno mai capito quanto si sbagliassero.”

“In che senso?”

“Non è capace a gestire la tensione in campo, non è in grado di essere un vero capitano. Ci vuole una dote naturale per quello. Tu ce l’avevi. E Smash, Tim e Matt dopo di te. Lui non l’ha mai avuta.”

“E’ giovane, coach. Gli dia tempo.”

“Già, tempo…” mormorò l’uomo scuotendo il capo e sorridendo amaro, “sono cambiate un po’ di cose quaggiù a Dillon, Jason. Ma non voglio trattenerti oltre, immagino che tu sia qui per vedere una certa persona,” continuò guardando di nuovo in direzione di Tim, che ora ballava con Lyla sulla pista, “ora devo portare Tami a vedere una cosa. Ma ho bisogno di sapere una cosa da te, Jason.”

“Mi dica coach.”

“Se dovessi averne bisogno, potrei contare su di te?”

Il giovane uomo guardò il coach annuendo solennemente, “in qualsiasi momento. Sa dove trovarmi.”

Eric annuì, sorridendo a quel giovane uomo. Jason non poteva nemmeno lontanamente immaginare **quanto** avesse bisogno di lui. Però quello non era né il luogo né il momento adatto per affrontare con Jason l’argomento. C’era un tempo per ogni cosa e Jason era appena tornato a casa.

“Ci vediamo in giro Jason, stammi bene.”

“Anche lei coach. E mi saluti sua moglie.”

“Lo farò.”

L’uomo si allontanò in mezzo alla folla, lasciando Jason da solo, a cercare di capire. Cosa stava succedendo a Dillon? C’era qualcosa di strano nell’aria, non era difficile accorgersene per chi lì era nato e cresciuto.

***

“Posso congratularmi con lo sposo?”

Billy si girò sorridendo. Non si aspettava di vederlo lì, nonostante fosse stato lui a invitarlo, badando bene di non dire niente a Tim, non era sicuro che suo fratello avrebbe veramente apprezzato la presenza di Jason.

Era indubbio che il piccolo Timmy era cresciuto e non c’era voluto molto a Billy per capire che questo era successo perché Jason se n’era andato. Tutti pensavano che il cambiamento di Tim fosse dovuto a Lyla, ma lui sapeva che non era così. Lyla era solo una stupida ragazzina piena di vizi e fiorellini rosa e l’unica cosa che lei aveva fatto era cercare di rendere Tim uguale al modello di uomo ideale che lei voleva.

Per fortuna suo fratello non era stato così stupido da cascarci. L’unica cosa per cui l’uomo la ringraziava era per essere riuscita a convincere Tim ad andare al college.

“Non ero sicuro che saresti venuto, Jason.”

Il giovane annuì, lo sguardo perso per un attimo nel vuoto, poi tornò a sorridere all’uomo in bianco di fronte a sé, “non ero così sicuro di voler tornare. Però eccomi qua… via, Billy… come potevo mancare al tuo matrimonio?”

Già, come avrebbe potuto? Jason Street faceva parte ormai anche della sua vita da così tanti anni che ne aveva perso il conto. Erano così piccoli lui e Tim quando si erano conosciuti e fin da quel momento non era passato un solo giorno senza che Billy vedesse Jason girare per casa loro.

Sì, Jason faceva indubbiamente parte della sua vita. Billy un bel giorno aveva smesso di contare il numero di volte in cui quel ragazzo aveva salvato il culo a suo fratello. Non aveva mai pensato che un giorno si sarebbero separati.

Tutti sapevano che Jason aveva un futuro alla Notre Dame prima e nella NFL dopo, mentre Tim di sicuro no. Però dopo l’incidente… beh, dopo quel tragico incidente aveva pensato di vederli insieme per un tempo molto più lungo di quello che avrebbero avuto senza quella tragedia che aveva distrutto la vita, il futuro e i sogni di Jason.

“Hai già parlato con Timmy?”

“No, non ancora. Non sono così sicuro che abbia voglia di vedermi.”

“Ma per favore! Non fare l’idiota Jason. Vado a chiamartelo.”

“Grazie. Digli che lo aspetto fuori.”

Billy annuì, per poi sparire in mezzo alla folla. Jason uscì, respirando l’aria un po’ più fresca della sera che ormai stava calando su Dillon. Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo era passato prima di sentire quei passi dietro di lui.

Non si girò, non ce n’era bisogno. Ormai Tim lo aveva raggiunto, lo avrebbe visto una volta fosse stato al suo fianco. Senza una parola l’amico arrivò, sedendosi su un muretto al suo fianco, guardando di fronte a sé l’orizzonte, dove il sole ormai stava calando.

“Quante volte hai visto questo spettacolo a New York?”

Tim aveva parlato piano, cercando di nascondere il risentimento nella sua voce. Se avesse avuto vicino una persona qualunque, lo sapeva, avrebbe potuto fregarla. Con Lyla ci riusciva sempre, era molto difficile che lei capisse quello che lui veramente voleva dire.

Ma con Jason… beh, con Jason era tutto diverso. Lo era sempre stato.

“Se non fosse stato per te non avrei mai trovato il coraggio di restare.”

“Lo so.”

“E allora?”

“E allora niente Jay.”

C’erano momenti con Tim in cui Jason sapeva perfettamente che era il caso di lasciar perdere discorsi che l’amico non aveva voglia di affrontare. Se lo avesse fatto avrebbero di sicuro finito con il litigare e non era quello che Jason voleva.

Era appena tornato a casa, non aveva voglia di litigare con la persona che più gli era mancata mentre era così lontano.

Tim a quel silenzio si girò verso di lui sorridendo. Sapeva che Jason avrebbe capito, non aveva voglia di parlare in quel momento di come si era sentito quando Jason se n’era andato. Forse non avrebbe mai voluto farlo.

Non si era stupito poco prima quando Billy gli aveva detto che Jason era lì. Se lo aspettava. Non poteva mancare il matrimonio di Billy, loro tre insieme erano una piccola famiglia, o almeno lo erano nella testa di Tim, non era sicuro che fosse lo stesso anche per gli altri due. A dire il vero, al momento, Tim non era più sicuro di niente.

“Erin e Noah sono venuti con te?”

“No,” rispose Jason piano, “sono rimasti nel Jersey.”

“Come mai?”

“Erin non se la sentiva di far affrontare a Noah un viaggio così lungo.”

“Ironico se si considera che glielo ha già fatto fare una volta per andarsene da Dillon.”

“Già, molto ironico.”

Solo in quel momento Jason realizzò che non avrebbe detto a Tim che era tornato per restare. Non c’era una ragione logica per non farlo, semplicemente non se la sentiva. Sapeva che, nonostante il risentimento per averlo lasciato, Tim era stato felice che lui inseguisse i suoi sogni, che lui crescesse. Lo aveva detto anche poco prima nel suo discorso.

Come poteva ora dirgli che aveva rinunciato a lottare? Per Erin… Per Noah… Per sé stesso… No, non ce la faceva. Per la prima volta da che si conoscevano Jason non aveva il coraggio di essere sincero con il suo migliore amico e, nonostante fosse una decisione che aveva preso lui, lo faceva star male.

Forse voleva solo punirsi… punirsi per averlo lasciato solo… per essersene andato… per aver cancellato in un attimo il passato e tutto… **tutto** quello che c’era stato tra loro.

“Ti fermerai un po’ o devi ripartire subito?” Cosa c’era in quella domanda? Forse un filo di paura? Jason non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza.

“Sì, mi fermerò un po’ Tim,” rispose semplicemente, “sai i miei genitori hanno sentito la mia mancanza.”

 _’Non solo loro’_ era quello che avrebbe voluto dire Tim, “sì, lo immagino, soprattutto tua madre conoscendola,” fu invece quello che disse.

“Già, per lei è una vera e propria tragedia sapermi così lontano.”

Detto questo nessuno dei due aggiunse un’altra parola. Dopo una decina di minuti di silenzio Tim si alzò, dicendo che doveva andare a ricordare a Billy che doveva partire per il viaggio di nozze. Jason annuì piano, sorridendo all’amico e dicendogli che avrebbero dovuto vedersi nei giorni seguenti per parlare un po’.

Tim aveva annuito con un mezzo sorriso prima di girargli le spalle e andarsene, lasciando Jason da solo a guardare l’orizzonte ormai buio.

***

Cosa è successo Jason?

Cosa è successo al Texas Forever?

Cosa è successo alle ore passate in silenzio, senza il bisogno di parlare, godendo semplicemente della presenza dell’altro?

Cosa è successo a Tim Riggins?

Da solo, al buio di quello che era lo studio di tuo padre ed è diventato la tua stanza dopo l’incidente, quella stanza che non sei mai riuscito a sentire tua, fissi il soffitto cercando una risposta a quelle domande. Una risposta che non arriva e che aumenta la tua paura.

Di averlo tradito.

Di averlo deluso.

Di avergli fatto più male di quanto avresti immaginato.

E non vuoi, Jason. Non vuoi sentirti così. Non vuoi che lui, con quei silenzi carichi di rabbia, ti faccia sentire così. Perché andartene era quello che dovevi fare, era la cosa giusta. E lui lo sa. Lui deve saperlo.

Perché è Tim.

Perché, e che tutto il resta vada pure a quel paese, lui è il tuo migliore amico!

***

Cosa è successo Tim?

Cosa è successo al Texas Forever?

Cosa è successo alle ore passato in silenzio, senza il bisogno di parlare, ascoltando per ore solo la sua voce raccontarti stronzate per farti sorridere?

Cosa è successo a Jason Street?

Da solo, al buio nella tua stanza, senza sentire la presenza sicura e rassicurante di tuo fratello nella stanza accanto, senza il corpo caldo di Lyla al tuo fianco, fissi il soffitto cercando una risposta a quelle domande. Una risposta che non vuoi cercare, perché ti fa dannatamente paura.

Al ricordo che lui ti ha tradito.

Al ricordo che lui ti ha deluso.

Al ricordo che lui ti abbia fatto più male di quanto tu avessi immaginato.

Con il tempo ti eri davvero convinto che, quando lo hai lasciato di fronte a quella porta, fosse la cosa giusta per Jason… l’unica che potesse fare. Però ora, in cinque minuti, tutte le tue stupide convinzioni sono passate lasciando spazio alla paura e alle troppe domande… soprattutto a una: cosa succederà quando lui se ne andrà di nuovo?

E ora non vuoi, Tim. Non vuoi risentirti così. Non vuoi riprovare quelle sensazioni quando lui se ne andrà di nuovo, quando lui ti lascerà da solo di nuovo.

Perché è Jason.

Perché, e che tutto il resto vada pure a quel paese, lui è il tuo migliore amico!

 _Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

“Per l’amor del cielo QB, dimmi che questo era l’ultimo. Io non la rifaccio la rampa per l’ennesima volta!” Herc appoggiò a terra in malo modo lo scatolone che portava sulle gambe, del tutto incurante che potesse contenere qualcosa di fragile.

Il padre di Jason, fermo vicino al tavolo, lo guardò scuotendo la testa. Quando Jason aveva comunicato a lui e sua moglie che sarebbe tornato a Dillon per restare, sia lui che Joanne avevano sperato che sarebbe tornato a vivere con loro anche se, alla fine, entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe successo.

Jason era andato a vivere con Herc un anno dopo l’incidente, dicendo loro che sentiva il bisogno di avere la sua libertà e di crescere. E doveva farlo da solo, senza loro due che lo seguivano passo per passo, cercando di rendergli le cose più facili.

All’inizio nessuno dei due aveva accettato la sua convivenza con Herc, di sicuro l’uomo non aveva mai fatto loro una grande impressione. Jason lo aveva conosciuto nella clinica di riabilitazione, era il suo compagno di stanza.

Era stato lui a far conoscere a suo figlio il quad rugby, a spingerlo a trovare una ragione per andare avanti che non fosse il football. Solo che Herc aveva un modo di fare che a Mitch non era mai piaciuto. Lui amava parlare con Jason, cercare di farlo ragionare per farlo reagire.

Al contrario Herc puntata sul nervosismo e sulla rabbia. Di una cosa però Mitch era certo, seppure a lui e Joanne Herc non piaceva, per Jason alla fine quell’uomo era stato un bene. Era più che sicuro che più che i suoi discorsi da padre erano state le litigate con l’amico a fare in modo che Jason non finisse in uno stato di apatia dopo l’incidente.

Herc aveva fatto in modo che questo non accadesse. Ma Herc c’era passato prima di Jason. Mitch non sapeva da quanto tempo l’uomo era su una sedia a rotelle, quello che sapeva era che lo era da abbastanza tempo per impedire a suo figlio di perdere la ragione e, soprattutto, la voglia di vivere e di andare avanti per la sua strada.

Lui e Joanne erano stati più che contenti di sapere che Jason sarebbe tornato a Dillon ma, allo stesso tempo, erano preoccupati per Jason. Sapevano, o per lo meno lo avevano intuito, che tra lui ed Erin non era il grande amore, ma Noah beh, quel bambino era tutta un’altra cosa. Quel bambino per Jason era tutto. Era il motivo per cui se n’era andato, per cui aveva cercato di costruire una vita così lontano da casa e da quel piccolo mondo che lui conosceva da sempre.

Però, anche se Jason soffriva all’idea di essersi separato da suo figlio con loro non ne aveva fatto parola. A dire il vero non aveva nemmeno spiegato loro perché aveva lasciato New York. Perché aveva lasciato Erin e Noah per tornare lì, in Texas, dove, al momento, non c’era niente per lui.

“Era l’ultimo Herc, così la smetti di lamentarti,” Mitch osservò il figlio entrare dalla porta poco dopo l’amico e si rese conto che, nonostante all’apparenza fosse sempre il solito Jason, in realtà era molto cambiato. Era cresciuto.

“Mamma, papà, grazie mille per l’aiuto, almeno voi non vi siete lamentati come qualcun altro,” continuò Jason lanciando un’occhiataccia a Herc.

“Hey, loro possono usare le gambe, io no. E questi scatoloni pesano un quintale. Mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se fossi stato via di più QB.”

“Credimi ringrazio il cielo di non essere stato via un anno, perché se fosse successo mi sarebbe toccato ascoltare le tue lamentele molto più a lungo di quello che dovrò fare così.”

Mitch scosse la testa sorridendo a quel battibecco, così tipico di Jason ed Herc che gli si strinse il cuore per un attimo pensando a quanto tutto quello gli era mancato. A quanto gli era mancato suo figlio. Non gli interessava alla fine che non vivesse più in casa con lui e Joanne. L’importante era che fosse abbastanza vicino da poterlo vedere ogni volta che ne aveva voglia.

Si avvicinò al figlio e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, “va nella tua stanza anche quello?” Chiese indicando lo scatolone che aveva portato Herc.

“Sì, grazie papà.”

Mitch prese lo scatolone e Jason lo seguì. Da quando era tornato non aveva avuto molto tempo per parlare con lui, sua madre aveva assorbito tutta la sua attenzione, ma ora sapeva di dovergli almeno qualche spiegazione. Anche se minima. Non aveva ancora voglia di parlare dei suoi fallimenti, non con l’uomo che aveva fatto di tutto per lui.

Quando entrò nella stanza si chiuse la porta alle spalle e aspettò che suo padre appoggiasse lo scatolone abbastanza vicino alla parete da permettergli di girare per la stanza senza problemi. Quando ebbe fatto si girò sorridendo al figlio e si sedette sul letto.

“Allora Jason, come stai?”

“Sto bene papà.”

Mitch annuì. Non era vero, per niente, ma non voleva costringere Jason a parlare. Non voleva costringerlo a dire cose che gli avrebbero fatto male, “ascolta Jason, avrei una proposta da farti.”

“Dimmi.”

“Ora prenditi qualche giorno per rilassarti e sistemare le tue cose, poi pensavo che, se vuoi, potresti venire a lavorare con me in negozio. Certo, a meno che tu non abbia altri progetti.”

Jason sorrise al padre. Non aveva altri progetti, non aveva niente da fare. Aveva ancora un po’ di soldi da parte tra quelli che aveva guadagnato lavorando nell’agenzia sportiva, ma non era molto. Crescere un figlio era più dispendioso di quanto avesse anche solo immaginare. E considerato il fatto che i genitori di Erin avevano provveduto al più delle spese era tutto dire.

Una fitta di rabbia gli passò nel petto ripensando alle discussioni con i genitori di lei, ma decise di non pensarci. Non ora. Non in questo momento. Quelle erano cose a cui si concedeva di pensare solo quando era da solo, quando nessuno poteva leggergli in faccia il suo fallimento come uomo e come padre.

Quando si sentì un po’ più tranquillo, sicuro che la sua voce non lo avrebbe tradito, annuì piano, “grazie papà. Lo apprezzo molto.”

Mitch annuì, alzandosi e sorridendo al figlio, “ora ti porto via tua madre, così puoi stare un po’ tranquillo, immagino che tu e Herc avrete molto di cui parlare.”

Jason sospirò, seguendo il padre in salotto. Non voleva che i suoi se ne andassero, non voleva restare da solo con l’amico, non voleva affrontarlo… ma ne più ne meno sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Se quello non era ciò che voleva gli sarebbe bastato tornare a vivere con i suoi anziché lì con lui.

Dopo averlo baciato ed avergli fatto almeno una decina di raccomandazioni nuove, suo padre riuscì a portare sua madre fuori dall’appartamento.

“È bello vedere come certe cose non cambiano mai,” disse Herc.

Jason si girò a guardarlo, sorridendogli, “già, si preoccuperà per me per il resto dei suoi giorni. Ma la capisco. Ora la capisco.”

“D’accordo QB, che ne dici se noi due ora ci facciamo una bella chiacchierata?”

“Devo sistemare le mie cose.”

“Balle, hai tutto il tempo per farlo… Sei tornato per lui?”

Quella domanda colpì Jason come un pugno nello stomaco. Quella era una domanda che non voleva sentirsi fare, alla quale non voleva rispondere, alla quale aveva cercato di non pensare fino a quel momento. La domanda che non si era mai posto… la domanda che non aveva senso… la domanda che non voleva risentire mai più.

“QB…”

“Non… non chiedermelo, okay? Tutto, ma non chiedermi questo.”

“D’accordo, non te lo chiedo. Ma prima o poi dovrai venire a capo di questa cosa e lo sai meglio di me. Gli hai almeno parlato?”

“Due parole in croce valgono?”

“No.”

Jason sospirò. Herc era l’unica persona a cui lui aveva raccontato tutto. Tutto il suo passato, tutto ciò che era stato e che non avrebbe più potuto essere. Era l’unica persona a cui poteva parlare di Tim senza paura di essere giudicato, senza paura di sentirsi sbagliato. Ma in quel momento non se la sentiva di parlarne nemmeno con lui.

L’aver rivisto Tim lo aveva lasciato in una specie di stato di dormiveglia dal quale non riusciva ad uscire. Il non aveva parlato con lui – due parole… – non lo aiutava. Sentiva il bisogno di confrontarsi con il suo migliore amico perché aveva bisogno di rispondere a quella domanda.

Jason voleva sapere.

Jason doveva sapere.

Aveva davvero lasciato Erin e Noah perché la situazione era insostenibile o li aveva lasciati per Tim Riggins?

***

Quel rumore insistente nella sua testa non voleva passare. Aveva provato a ignorarlo, ma senza riuscirci. Fu solo quando aprì prima un occhio e poi l’altro che si rese conto di essere sdraiato sul divano con bottiglie vuote di birra e bicchieri schiacciati tutti attorno a lui.

Si mise a sedere prendendosi subito la testa tra le mani. Pessima idea. Così il rumore nella sua testa sembrava ancora più insistente e non lo aiutava a riflettere. A ricordare per quale motivo la sua casa sembrava appena essere stata devastata da un uragano.

“Tim! Tim apri questa dannata porta, lo so che sei in casa!”

Solo al suono di quella voce alzò la testa verso la porta. Dunque non erano le troppe birre a martellare nella sua testa, ma qualcuno che bussava da più di dieci minuti e lo aveva svegliato. Per nessuno si sarebbe preso la briga di alzarsi dopo una sbornia micidiale e andare alla porta.

Ma la persona fuori dalla porta non era nessuno, ma Tyra. La sua ex ragazza Tyra. La sua più cara amica Tyra. La sorella della moglie di suo fratello Tyra.

Quando aprì la porta si sentì sottoposto a un accurato esame e poi si vide scansare quasi di peso dalla porta da una Tyra con in mano qualcosa che faceva un odore talmente disgustoso che non riuscì nemmeno a chiudere la porta, decidendo di precipitarsi in bagno a vomitare.

Tornò in salotto solo dopo una mezz’ora buona. Si sentiva meglio ora. La testa non martellava più, o per lo meno non tanto come prima. Una buona doccia gli aveva levato di dosso l’odore di birra e, nonostante si sentisse qualcosa come un topo morto in bocca, stava iniziando a tornare se stesso.

Insomma erano i postumi di una sbornia, niente di nuovo per Tim Riggins.

“Allora razza di un coglione, com’è andata la tua festa?”

“Festa?” Biascicò sedendo sul divano accanto a Tyra, che, mentre lo aspettava – chissà come – era riuscita a dare un aspetto quasi decente al salotto. Per lo meno non c’erano più bottiglie e bicchieri vuoti sparsi ovunque.

“Quanto hai bevuto ieri sera Tim? Non ti ricordi nemmeno della festa ‘per tutta la squadra tanto cosa me ne frega mio fratello è in viaggio di nozzÈ?”

“Ah certo,” mormorò lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano e chiudendo gli occhi, “la festa con la squadra… ora ricordo. Beh, più o meno. Che poi è ex squadra ma fa lo stesso.”

La ragazza si girò a guardarlo. La stagione di football era ormai finita. I Panthers non ce l’avevano fatta a vincere il campionato. Coach Eric Taylor era stato rimpiazzato con un coach più giovane, ma, soprattutto, di gradimento di Joe McCoy. E per Tim Riggins, fullback dei Dillon Panthers, sembrava non ci fosse niente al momento per cui valesse la pena andare avanti evitando di fare stronzate.

Lei aveva Landry. Lei aveva il suo sogno: il college. Ma Tim? Cos’aveva ora lui?

Sapeva che era stato preso anche lui in un college grazie a una borsa di studio per il football, ma lo conosceva troppo bene, e non era certa che quello fosse ciò che l’amico voleva. Quello era quello che voleva Billy, suo fratello, ma non lui. Con ogni probabilità Tim non aveva la minima idea di cosa volesse davvero fare da grande.

Però Tyra sapeva che, se la sera prima si era ubriacato fino a stordirsi, non era per i dubbi sul suo futuro. Erano mesi che non lo vedeva ridotto in questo stato. Non lo vedeva così dal giorno in cui era tornato da New York dopo averci lasciato Jason Street.

Non le occorreva molto per capire che proprio Jason, o meglio il ritorno di Jason, era il problema di Tim. Era la ragione per cui aveva bevuto un numero di birre che il suo fegato ormai non sopportava più. Lei adorava questo nuovo Tim, adorava il Tim che non beveva da mattina a sera, il Tim che cercava di impegnarsi in ogni cosa che faceva.

Al contrario di quanto pensava la ragazza di Tim, lei era convinta che il cambiamento del giovane non era dovuto certo a Miss Perfezione Garrity, ma bensì alla volontà di Tim di non rovinarsi la vita. Lo aveva promesso a Jason, così gli aveva detto quella sera lontana tra una birra e lacrime amare. Gli aveva promesso quel giorno a New York che non avrebbe buttato la sua vita nel cesso, gli aveva promesso che sarebbe andato avanti a testa alta, cercando di costruirsi un futuro.

E ora Jason Street era tornato. E Tim Riggins si era ubriacato.

La giovane prese un bel respiro prima di parlare. Non c’erano mezze misure da poter usare con Tim, se avesse preso il discorso alla lontana lui sarebbe stato in grado di portarla fuori strada dopo un paio di minuti, e non era quello che voleva. Quello che voleva era sapere quanto l’aver visto Jason avesse influenzato l’umore di Tim.

“Cosa diamine avevi in mano prima?”

Tyra lo guardò stupita per un attimo, poi annuì, “è un qualche stufato che ti manda mia madre. Non so perché, ma è convinta che adesso che Billy è in viaggio di nozze debba pensare lei a sfamare te.”

Un mezzo sorriso increspò le labbra di Tim. Gli piaceva quando una persona si occupava di lui e, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso – nemmeno sotto tortura – gli piaceva che fossero le donne a farlo… Tami Taylor che si era preoccupata che imparasse a studiare da solo; Angela Collette che lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettrice da quando sua figlia e Billy stavano insieme e, logicamente, Joanne Street.

Lei più di tutte… lei che, nonostante suo figlio fosse in un letto d’ospedale con la spina dorsale rotta si era preoccupata di ricordare a Tim che, anche se Jason non c’era, poteva andare lo stesso alla cena del martedì… anche se in sei settimane lui non era ancora andato a trovare Jason…

Sua madre aveva abbandonato lui e Billy e tutte queste donne beh, loro l’aveva sostituita in qualche modo e Tim sapeva che sarebbe stato grato a quelle tre donne anche se, conoscendosi, non le avrebbe mai ringraziate, non apertamente almeno.

“Bene, così avrò la cena per qualche giorno,” mormorò senza smettere di sorridere e quello a Tyra bastava per poter tornare a casa e dire alla madre che Tim la ringraziava per lo stufato.

“Parliamo di cose serie Tim.”

“Dopo una sbronza? No, grazie Tyra.”

“Jason è tornato.”

“Lo so.”

“Come stai?”

“Con i postumi di una sbornia.”

“Perché Jason è tornato?”

“Perché ho bevuto troppa birra.”

“Perché Jason è tornato?”

“Perché c’era una festa.”

“Oddio questi sono i momenti in cui ti odio,” replicò Tyra dandogli un pugno sulla spalla.

Tim sorrise, ma il suo era un sorriso velato di malinconia e questo non poteva sfuggire a chi, come Tyra, lo conosceva troppo bene, “dunque è vero. Il problema è Jason.”

“Jay non è un problema. Sono contento che sia tornato, mi ha fatto piacere rivederlo, chiuso il discorso.”

Sottinteso: ma fra qualche giorno, massimo qualche settimana, se ne andrà di nuovo e io non posso vederlo lasciare Dillon un’altra volta. Tyra sospirò. C’era veramente poco che lei potesse fare per Tim in quel momento e questo la faceva sentire impotente e lei odiava sentirsi così. Odiava vederlo star male e, per un attimo, odiò anche Jason Street.

Lo odiò per essere tornato. Lo odiò per essersene andato. Lo odiò perché faceva star male Tim, in un modo che lei non capiva. Non aveva mai capito cosa veramente legava quei due ma, se avesse dovuto giurarlo, avrebbe detto che era molto di più di un’amicizia.

Solo in quel momento capì che Tim si sentiva come si sarebbe sentita lei se Landry se ne fosse andato, se l’avesse lasciata sola. E realizzò che, invece, era lei che avrebbe lasciato da solo lui. Anche Landry avrebbe sofferto come Tim? No. Perché lei non andava a New York, lei andava ad Austin e Landry poteva vederla comunque tutte le volte che voleva.

“Dovresti parlare con Jason, dovresti proprio farlo Tim,” mormorò la giovane alzandosi e guardandolo per un attimo, “non dovrebbe esserci questo… questo niente silenzioso tra voi due.”

Non aggiunse altro, limitandosi a lasciare quella casa. L’unica persona che poteva aiutare Tim in quel momento era Tim. O Jason. Non lei.

Dopo che lei se ne fu andata Tim restò seduto ancora a lungo sul divano, gli occhi fissi alla porta, il cuore pieno di speranza… speranza di sentire il rumore familiare della macchina di Jason, sentire il rumore della ghiaia sotto le ruote della sua sedia a rotelle, sentire la sua voce chiamare il suo nome.

Quando si rese conto che Jason non sarebbe venuto da lui prese una bottiglia di birra da terra, una che a Tyra era sfuggita, e la lanciò con tutta la forza della sua rabbia e della sua frustrazione contro il muro, restando a guardare le gocce scivolare lente lungo la parete, come lacrime che lui non riusciva più a versare.

***

Aveva lasciato passare ancora un giorno prima di trovare il coraggio di arrivare fino a lì e nemmeno in quel momento sapeva come c’era riuscito. Aveva aspettato che fosse Jason ad andare da lui, chissà perché si era convinto che fosse l’amico a dover fare il primo passo e non viceversa.

Però questo non era successo, quindi toccava a lui andare da Jason. Anche se, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, aveva poca voglia di vederlo… poca voglia di parlare con lui… poca voglia di sentirsi dire quanto perfetta fosse la sua vita a New York senza di lui.

Sospirando fermò la macchina di fronte a casa Street. Lasciò passare ancora un paio di minuti prima di decidersi a scendere e ad andare a suonare, continuando a sperare che Jason non fosse in casa. Speranza probabilmente vana: dove poteva essere?

“Tim, che sorpresa vederti, come stai?”

Il sorriso di Joanne, la madre di Jason, aveva sempre avuto il potere di contagiarlo. Sorrise a sua volta, “sto bene signora Street e lei?”

“Io sto bene. Come mai da queste parti?”

A quella domanda il cuore di Tim perse un battito. Era arrivato troppo tardi? Aveva aspettato troppo tempo e Jason era tornato a New York? D’accordo, era arrivato fino lì nella speranza che lui non ci fosse, ma ora si rese conto che voleva vederlo. Doveva vederlo. Erano Six e Riggs per l’amor del cielo, niente, tanto meno la distanza o un figlio, potevano rovinare quello che c’era tra di loro.

“Io, uhm, cercavo Jay.”

La donna lo guardò stupita, “Jason è tornato a vivere con Herc.”

“Con Herc?”

Quando vide lo stupore sul viso del migliore amico di suo figlio Joanne si chiese per quale assurdo motivo Jason non avesse detto a Tim che era tornato per restare. Perché era logico che non lo avesse fatto visto che Tim era convinto che Jason fosse da loro, “Tim… Jason è tornato per restare. Non te lo ha detto? Mi sembrava di capire che vi foste visti al matrimonio di Billy.”

“Sì, ci siamo visti,” mormorò Tim, i pugni stretti appoggiati alle cosce, “solo che no, non me lo aveva detto. Probabilmente ha pensato che non fosse importante. Mi scusi se le ho fatto perdere tempo signora Street, ci vediamo.”

Detto questo girò le spalle alla donna, tornando verso la sua macchina. Non gli interessava sapere altro. Salì e mise in moto, partendo sgommando, incurante di tutto e tutti. C’era solo un fatto che girava nella sua mente come un vortice impazzito: Jason era tornato… era tornato per restare… e non gli aveva detto niente.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegare come aveva fatto ad arrivare fino a casa di Herc e Jason, eppure ora era lì. Parcheggiato in macchina di fronte allo stabile, cercando di calmarsi, di recuperare il controllo. Senza però sapere come fare.

Alla fine decise che l’unica cosa sensata che poteva fare era scendere e affrontare Jason, non poteva restare lì ad aspettare. Aspettare che cosa poi? Di calmarsi? Gli ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo, si sentiva tradito, deluso e sempre più arrabbiato ad ogni passo che lo avvicinava all’amico.

Fu Herc ad aprirgli la porta, ma la sua espressione fermò qualsiasi battuta stava per lasciare la bocca dell’uomo che si limitò perciò a tornare in casa e a chiamare Jason che comparve pochi secondi dopo. Guardò per un attimo Tim, poi gli indicò la rampa dalla quale era arrivato.

“Fuori.”

Tim non rispose, limitandosi a uscire dallo stabile, sentendo la presenza di Jason alle sue spalle. Presenza che, per lui, era sempre stata rassicurante ma che, ora, era solo fastidiosa. Stava cercando di combattere una guerra interna con se stesso per calmarsi ma, quando si girò, quando incontrò gli occhi di Jason, capì che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito se prima non si fosse sfogato.

“Era difficile vero Jason? Era così dannatamente difficile dirmi che eri tornato per restare? Sono davvero così poco importante per te da non meritare nemmeno di sapere la verità?”

Jason scosse la testa. Sapeva che una cosa del genere sarebbe potuta accadere, ma, chissà perché, si era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a parlare con Tim prima che lo venisse a sapere da qualcuno che non fosse lui. In quei giorni aveva pensato spesso di chiamarlo, ma era stato impegnato a cercare di rimettere in piedi la sua vita, senza peraltro riuscirci.

“Tim io… lascia che ti spieghi.”

“Spiegare? Spiegare che cosa Jason? Ero l’unico vero? L’unico idiota in tutta Dillon a non sapere che il grande Jason Street è tornato per restare! E poi tu dici di essere il mio migliore amico? Ma che cazzo di amico sei? Che cazzo di amico sei Jason?”

“Per favore, Tim, ascoltami.”

“No, Jason. No, non ho voglia di ascoltarti. Non ho voglia di ascoltare altre bugie uscire dalla tua bocca. E visto che ci siamo, anche se sei tornato per restare, vedi di dimenticarti dove abito.”

Non diede nemmeno il tempo a Jason di provare di nuovo a ribattere. Andò verso la sua macchina come una furia e partì come se avesse il diavolo stesso dietro di sé. Jason rimase immobile sul marciapiede a guardarlo allontanarsi.

Sapeva che il ritorno a casa sarebbe stato tutto tranne che facile, ma non pensava che, la prima persona che avrebbe perso tornando a Dillon fosse Tim. Cercò di trattenere le lacrime, ma senza riuscirci. Come poteva essere stato così stupido? Come aveva potuto permettere alle sue paure di rovinare tutto?

Rimase lì per un tempo che gli parve infinito e fu solo quando il sole tramontò all’orizzonte che si decise a rientrare in casa, evitando tutte le domande di Herc su quello che era successo con Tim e chiudendosi nella sua stanza.

E fu nello stesso momento che Tim rientrò a casa dopo aver guidato per ore senza meta. Si gettò sul suo letto guardando il soffitto. Finalmente quelle lacrime che aveva trattenuto per tutto il giorno furono libere di sfogarsi, lasciandolo ancora più solo e senza forze.

***

Jason Street finalmente, dopo molto tempo, era grato a sua madre per qualcosa che la donna aveva deciso contro la sua volontà. Lo aveva chiamato poco prima esordendo con ‘è ora che le tradizioni riprendano, perché non possiamo proprio lasciarle andarÈ.

Il giovane sapeva che la madre aveva preso questa decisione solo per lui. Si erano visti un paio di giorni prima e l’umore di Jason era andato via via peggiorando dal giorno in cui lui e Tim avevano litigato. Joanne lo aveva costretto a forza a raccontargli cosa fosse successo e perché non aveva detto niente a Tim del suo ritorno e alla fine si era limitata a scuotere la testa e ad accarezzargli i capelli, dicendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che l’amico avrebbe capito il suo punto di vista.

Così ora si trovava in macchina, diretto verso casa Riggins per invitare Tim ad andare a casa Street quella sera per la ‘cena del martedì’. Era una loro tradizione fin da piccoli. Tutti i martedì Tim si fermava a cena da loro, in modo che Joanne potesse nutrirlo a dovere per il resto della settimana.

Non che Billy lo facesse morire di fame, no, ma secondo la donna chissà cosa dava da mangiare a quel povero bambino che aveva bisogno di essere sempre in forze per poter giocare al meglio.

Lei era una madre e, come tale, si doveva occupare della salute dei suoi figli. Perché era in dubbio che, dopo le prime perplessità sull’amicizia di suo figlio con Tim Riggins –quel Tim Riggins? - la donna aveva preso a considerare Tim come figlio suo. Viziandolo, coccolandolo e riempiendolo di cibo fino a farlo scoppiare.

Quando arrivò parcheggiò di fronte a quella casa e rimase a guardarla un attimo, mentre i ricordi di tanti pomeriggi passati lì con Tim, mentre lui studiava e Tim guardava la tv, tornavano ad assalirlo. E per un attimo vacillò, per un attimo pensò che quella fosse una pessima idea.

Fu facendo forza su se stesso che riuscì ad arrivare di fronte a quella porta. Prese un bel respiro prima di chiamare Tim. L’amico non aveva mai messo una pedana di fronte alla porta per aiutarlo ad entrare e Jason non si era mai nemmeno chiesto il perché. La risposta era semplice: per Tim così era molto più facile non pensare al fatto che lui fosse paralizzato.

Dovette chiamarlo ancora due volte prima che si decidesse ad aprire la porta. Tim lo guardò per un attimo, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, “Six.”

“Riggs.”

Tim voleva dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa. In quei giorni non aveva fatto che pensare a quello che era successo con Jason, a quello che gli aveva urlato contro, sentendosi in colpa per aver permesso alla rabbia di guidare le sue azioni.

“Mia madre mi ha telefonato poco fa e mi ha detto che ha deciso che è ora che la cena del martedì riprenda,” disse Jason guardando il viso dell’amico in cerca di qualche segno di quello che gli passava per la mente, “ha detto che non accetta un no come risposta da nessuno dei due.”

“Okay, nessun problema,” disse Tim annuendo.

Jason si guardò attorno per un momento. Aveva detto a Tim ciò che doveva e ora? Voleva andarsene? No, non lo voleva fare. Voleva entrare in casa e parlare con lui, cercare di spiegargli il perché del suo comportamento ora che l’amico era più tranquillo.

E stava per chiedergli di farlo, quando una figura comparve alle spalle di Tim con addosso solo una camicia del giovane. Jason deglutì, doveva aspettarselo… lo sapeva, Herc gli aveva riferito tutte le novità però… però faceva male sbattere il naso contro la realtà.

E la realtà era che Tim stava con Lyla.

Il suo migliore amico stava con la sua ex ragazza.

Il problema di Jason però, non era che gli interessasse con chi stava Lyla, anzi. Quello che gli interessava era con chi stava Tim anche se sapeva che non aveva il minimo diritto di essere geloso di lui. Doveva farsene una ragione, ma se non lo aveva mai fatto in passato come poteva farlo ora?

“Lyla.”

“Ciao Jason, come stai?” Gli chiese la ragazza sorridendo. Jason lanciò una breve occhiata a Tim e non gli sfuggì l’imbarazzo sul suo viso per quella scenetta.

“Tutto bene, grazie. E tu?”

“Bene.”

“Ho sentito che andrai al college.”

“Sì, anche Tim.” Replicò lei sorridendo al suo ragazzo che, però, non accennò a ricambiare. “Perché non entri un attimo? Tim mi ha detto che sei tornato per restare, ma sono curiosa di sapere come sta tuo figlio.”

“Oh no, grazie,” rispose Jason sorridendo, “ora devo andare, ma possiamo parlare un altro giorno. Ci vediamo stasera Tim.”

Il giovane si limitò ad annuire, restando sulla porta accanto a Lyla Garrity a osservare Jason Street allontanarsi da lui. Di nuovo.

***

“Un’ottima cena come sempre Mrs. Street,” disse Tim appoggiando la forchetta nel piatto.

Sì, il cibo era stato ottimo, così come la compagnia. Joanne e Mitch erano entrati a far parte della sua vita quando lui era ancora piccolo e da quel giorno non ne erano più usciti, nemmeno quando Jason se n’era andato.

Già, Jason. L’unico vero problema della serata. Erano stati seduti vicini – come obbligo nelle cene del martedì – per tutta la sera, eppure avevano scambiato solo due parole in croce. Sapeva che ai genitori di Jason il loro atteggiamento doveva sembrare strano, ma era anche convinto che, per lo meno Joanne, sapesse cos’era successo tra loro.

Jason era molto legato a sua madre e difficilmente riusciva a nasconderle qualcosa. Inoltre Joanne era davvero molto brava a farsi raccontare da Jason ogni cosa.

“Sapete cosa stavo pensando? Visto che ormai la scuola è finita e tu Jason non hai ancora iniziato a lavorare, potreste andare al lago uno di questi giorni, immagino che abbiate molto di cui parlare e sappiamo quanto amiate andare laggiù.”

Alle parole del marito Joanne osservò attentamente i due giovani seduti di fronte a loro: lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra, un sorriso misterioso, un sorriso carico di ricordi che solo loro due potevano dividere. Non le sfuggì nemmeno il breve sguardo che i due si scambiarono uno sguardo che, come sempre per quanto riguardava Tim e Jason, valeva più di molte parole.

Valeva come i ricordi. Di giorni lontani e spensierati, quando niente era ancora successo, quando loro erano solo Six e Riggs.

***

 _Mancavano ancora un paio di settimane alla fine dell’estate e non c’era niente che Tim e Jason amavano come passare i loro pomeriggio al lago. Passavano ore in silenzio, sdraiati uno accanto all’altro guardando il cielo, oppure uscivano in barca e pescavano, pesci che poi, la sera quando tornavano Joanne cucinava per loro._

 _Quel giorno avrebbe potuto essere uno come tanti, eppure non lo era e lo sapevano benissimo entrambi. Seduto sulla coperta, le braccia strette attorno alle gambe Jason guardava fisso il lago, mentre Tim, sdraiato al suo fianco, la testa appoggiata al gomito, guardava lui._

 _“Six… mi dispiace…”_

 _La voce di Tim arrivò come remota e lontana alle orecchie di Jason. Le sue parole erano ciò che più gli dava fastidio e si stava maledicendo per sentirsi così… così dannatamente strano e a disagio insieme a Tim. Si conoscevano da anni e mai, prima di quel momento, c’era stato qualcosa di così grande a dividerli._

 _Era successo tutto il giorno prima a casa sua. Erano fuori in giardino a fare un po’ di tiri e a un certo punto, senza nemmeno che Jason se ne rendesse conto, si era trovato a terra, placato da un Tim Riggins in ottima forma._

 _Erano rovinati al suolo insieme, Tim sopra di lui, i suoi capelli che gli solleticavano il viso. Jason non sapeva com’era potuto succedere, era stato un attimo. I loro occhi che si incontravano, le risate che si smorzavano in un attimo e poi le labbra di Tim sulle sue e… niente. Un fuoco di emozioni nel suo corpo, emozioni che non aveva mai provato con Lyla._

 _“Non è successo niente.”_

 _“Ti ho baciato.”_

 _“Non è successo niente.”_

 _“No, cazzo Six, guardami!” La voce di Tim era più forte e c’era rabbia nel tono che aveva usato… o era solo l’immaginazione di Jason? Il suo problema era che, essere baciato dal suo migliore amico gli era piaciuto. Un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti trattandosi di un ragazzo che, per quanto bello, era pur sempre un ragazzo._

 _“Six, oh fanculo,” sibilò Tim alzandosi in piedi e inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, “non è… cioè… non è niente di male. Non è che abbiamo ammazzato qualcuno.”_

 _“Falla finita Riggins!”_

 _“Ma…”_

 _“Ho detto di farla finita, okay? Non occorre che mi chiedi scusa, non occorre che ti giustifichi, semplicemente non è successo niente.”_

 _“Ti ho baciato Six.”_

 _Jason sbuffò, lo sguardo ora incollato a quello dell’amico._

 _“Ti ho baciato Six… e mi è piaciuto.”_

 _Un’espressione di stupore si dipinse sul volto di Jason. Ecco, quella era una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirsi di dire da Tim._

 _“Ti è piaciuto?”_

 _“Sì.”_

 _“Io non… Tim per l’amor del cielo non facciamo stronzate.”_

 _“Dimmi che è piaciuto anche a te. Dimmi che non stiamo facendo niente di male. Dimmi che siamo normali anche se c’è piaciuto.”_

 _“Io non… Tim, per favore… io sto Lyla.”_

 _“E io con Tyra.”_

 _“Ecco, appunto.”_

 _“Ma non mi piace baciare lei come mi è piaciuto baciare te.”_

 _“E… e allora cosa vuoi fare?” La voce di Jason era poco più che un sussurro. Ora non stava più guardando Tim, stava guardando il lago oltre la spalla dell’amico._

 _“Voglio baciarti di nuovo.”_

 _“È una stronzata.”_

 _“Ma ho voglia di farlo.”_

 _“Non farlo.”_

 _“Perché?”_

 _“Non ricominciare.”_

 _“Hai inizato tu.”_

 _“Dio Riggins, sei odioso.”_

 _“E voglio baciarti lo stesso, anche se sono noioso.”_

 _A quelle parole Jason tornò a fissarlo. In vita sua non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno testardo come Tim. Mai._

 _“E se io non volessi baciare te?”_

 _“Non vuoi?”_

 _“Se non lo volessi?”_

 _Tim fece spallucce e, prendendo di sorpresa Jason gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, spingendolo indietro. Le mani di Jason persero la presa sulle sue gambe e in un attimo si trovò con la schiena a terra, il corpo di Tim sopra il suo, il viso dell’amico dannatamente troppo vicino al suo._

 _“Ti bacerò lo stesso, che tu lo voglia o no. Io lo voglio.”_

 _“Questo si chiama stupro.”_

 _“Non voglio stuprarti, voglio baciarti. Che male c’è Six?”_

 _“Siamo due ragazzi?”_

 _Tim avvicinò ancora un po’ il viso al suo e si passò la lingua sulle labbra per poi passarla sulle labbra di Jason, “dimmi che ti è piaciuto, dimmi che lo vuoi.”_

 _“Tim…”_

 _“Jason…”_

 _Jason chiuse gli occhi e tutto scomparve. Scomparve quando la bocca di Tim si appoggiò sulla sua. Quando la lingua di Tim spinse sulle sue labbra, obbligando Jason ad aprirle, permettendo a quella lingua di scivolare nella sua bocca, di iniziare subito a giocare con la sua._

 _Niente aveva più importanza. In quel momento non c’era giusto o sbagliato. In quel momento era solo un ragazzino di diciannove anni, con il suo migliore amico sopra di sé che lo stava baciando e gli stava facendo provare qualcosa di così nuovo da lasciarlo senza più capacità di riflettere._

 _Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Tim, cercando di tenerlo fermo. L’amico si stava muovendo contro di lui, poteva sentire il suo sesso iniziare a diventare duro nei pantaloni e sapeva che lo poteva sentire anche Tim. C’era un problema però, Tim era dannatamente più forte e, probabilmente, sempre più testardo di lui._

 _La presa sui suoi fianchi era come se non la sentisse nemmeno e subito si spinse di più contro il corpo dell’amico, facendo sentire a Jason quanto anche lui fosse eccitato._

 _Tim si rialzò un poco da lui e fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi. Quando lo sentì armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni Jason aprì di colpo gli occhi, “Tim cosa cazzo…”_

 _“Zitto Six,” rispose baciandolo di nuovo e togliendo quella poca forza di volontà che era rimasta a Jason, che si limitò a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi e gemere piano quando sentì la mano dell’amico muoversi su di sé, piano, troppo piano. Sarebbe impazzito e lo sapeva, ma non gli interessava. Non in quel momento._

 _Venne quasi subito, gemendo più forte sulla bocca di Tim che non la smetteva più di baciarlo, di mordergli il labbro e di leccargli il collo. No decisamente tutto insieme era fin troppo perché Jason potesse durare di più._

 _Tim dal canto suo non aveva perso una sola espressione sul viso di Jason, attento a non fare niente che l’amico non volesse. Quando aveva sentito Jason venire, aveva sorriso, soddisfatto, baciandolo di nuovo._

 _Dopo si sdraiò al suo fianco e, senza nemmeno guardarlo si slacciò i pantaloni, infilandoci la mano e iniziando a muoverla. Non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto per venire, vedere l’espressione di puro piacere sul viso di Jason – piacere che lui gli aveva dato – avrebbe potuto farlo venire senza nemmeno toccarsi._

 _Jason lo guardò, senza sapere esattamente cosa fare. Doveva ricambiare il favore? Non lo sapeva, così si mise su un fianco e appoggiò una gamba tra le cosce dell’amico, spingendo il suo ginocchio contro il sesso dell’amico, sentendolo gemere più forte. Fece scivolare una mano sotto la sua maglietta, senza nemmeno sapere quello che stava facendo, accarezzandolo prima con incertezza ma poi con sempre maggior decisione, sfiorando i capezzoli con la punta della dita e sentendo Tim continuare a gemere e pronunciare cose senza senso._

 _Quando si rese conto che stava venendo si abbassò su di lui, baciandolo lui per primo, sentendo nella sua bocca il momento preciso in cui Tim venne, sentendo la sua lingua combattere con più decisione con la sua._

 _Restò fermo a guardarlo quando smisero di baciarsi, la mano ancora sotto la maglietta dell’amico. Quando Tim aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, quando la stessa mano del fullback raggiunse la sua sotto la maglietta, quando le loro dita si incrociarono, quando le loro labbra si incontrarono per un bacio dolce come non ne aveva mai ricevuti… ecco… in quel momento Jason capì che, da quel momento in poi, la sua vita non sarebbe più stata la stessa._

 _Non avrebbe però mai potuto dire quanto sarebbe cambiata da lì a poco. Ma l’estate non era ancora finita e c’erano state altre giornate così… altre giornate di baci rubati, di carezze sempre più insistenti… e il giorno in cui Tim, guardandolo negli occhi gli aveva detto che voleva fare l’amore con lui beh, quel giorno aveva detto di sì. Mancavano due giorni alla prima partita del campionato e lui aveva permesso al suo migliore amico di entrare in lui, di muoversi dentro di lui, di toccare quel punto che lo aveva fatto urlare e gemere di piacere ad ogni spinta. Era stato tutto perfetto. Il corpo di Tim contro il suo… il suo sesso dentro di sé… le sue spinte sempre più forti… l’orgasmo più forte che avesse mai provato… e il lago._

 _E poi… poi c’era stata la prima partita del campionato… un tackle sbagliato… e tutto era cambiato nella vita di Jason Street. Solo una cosa non era mai cambiata, mai, nemmeno nei momenti più bui… la presenza di Tim Riggins al suo fianco._

 _Nonostante tutto…_

 _Nonostante sei settimane…_

 _Nonostante Lyla Garrity…_

 _Tim Riggins era la costante nella vita di Jason Street._

 _Così come Jason Street era la costante nella vita di Tim Riggins._

 _Nonostante tutto…_

 _Nonostante sei mesi…_

 _Nonostante Erin e Noah…_

***

Tim avrebbe voluto che il vialetto di casa Street fosse infinito. Quando Mitch aveva parlato del lago sapeva che lui Jason avevano ricordato lo stesso momento, era impossibile non farlo. E ora, camminare al fianco del suo migliore amico aveva un sapore diverso, quello dei ricordi.

“Scusami se puoi Tim,” mormorò Jason quando arrivarono alla sua macchina.

Il giovane annuì, abbassandosi di fronte all’amico e appoggiando le mani sui braccioli della carrozzella, “perché Jay? Perché mi hai fatto credere che te ne saresti andato di nuovo?”

“Non chiedermelo, per favore. Non ti piacerà la risposta.”

“Anche se non mi piacerà ho il diritto di saperla.”

E quello che c’era nello sguardo di Tim in quel momento sorprese Jason. Quando era cresciuto? Quando era diventato grande? Annuì piano, cercando di non guardarlo, ma senza riuscirci.

“Avevo paura.”

“Di cosa?”

“Della tua reazione.”

“La mia reazione? Pensavi non mi avrebbe fatto piacere il tuo ritorno?”

“Pensavo beh… di averti deluso.”

“Deluso?”

“Sì, deluso.”

“E perché mai hai pensato… no, non rispondermi lo so. Lo hai pensato perché sei un’idiota. Perché a New York hai respirato troppo smog.”

“Sei stato tu a spingermi a restare a New York e il mio ritorno… ecco, pensavo che tu lo vedessi come un fallimento.”

Tim scosse la testa, “lo sai che non lo devi fare. Tu sei Jason Street non puoi davvero pensare di ragionare con la mia testa, è impossibile e lo sai. Perché mai avrei dovuto pensare una cosa simile?”

“Perché ho fallito.”

“Qualsiasi cosa sia successa io non credo che tu abbia fallito. Credo che tu sia tornato per qualche motivo, o per qualcosa che è successo laggiù o… non lo so. Non credo che me lo dirai.”

“Non ora.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non ce la faccio.”

“Va bene. Ora sei qui. Abbiamo tempo. Hai tempo.”

“Non ero nemmeno sicuro di voler restare,” sospira, “non so se c’è ancora posto per me a Dillon.”

“C’è sempre posto per te a Dillon.”

“Non ho più niente.”

“Hai me.”

Jason lo guardò. Lo guardò e gli sorrise. E Tim capì. Capì che il peggio era passato. Capì che erano di nuovo Six e Riggs. E che erano insieme. C’erano tante cose di cui parlare ancora, ma avevano tempo, tutto il tempo di questo mondo per farlo ora che erano di nuovo insieme.

 _Continua…_


	3. Chapter 3

“QB che diavolo stai facendo ora?”

“Niente, fisso il soffitto.”

“Attività produttiva di altissimo livello.”

“Stai zitto.”

“No ehi, seriamente. Che cazzo stai facendo?”

“Continuo a fissare il soffitto.”

Quelli erano i momenti in cui Herc desiderava con tutto se stesso non essere su una sedia a rotelle. Se non lo fosse stato avrebbe potuto prendere a calci in culo quell’idiota di amico che si ritrovava. Questo però era impossibile.

Una cosa però aveva imparato con anni d’esperienza: spesso le parole potevano essere più forti di qualsiasi calcio. E lui aveva intenzione di usare tutta la sua esperienza per tirare fuori Jason dallo stato di apatia in cui si trovava da quando era tornato a Dillon.

Le giornate dell’amico iniziavano con la colazione e poi il divano. E poi il pranzo e il divano. E poi la cena e il divano. Era ora ormai che Jason la facesse finita con quell’autocommiserazione che lo stata solo portando sull’orlo della depressione. E quella era una cosa che Herc voleva evitare.

Quando aveva conosciuto Jason, poco dopo l’incidente nel centro di riabilitazione, aveva creduto che fosse solo un ragazzino senza futuro. Aveva bruciato tutto per un’azione sbagliata sul campo e, a prima vista, Herc aveva pensato che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di reagire a quello che gli era caduto addosso.

Eppure s’era dovuto ricredere. Aveva imparato a conoscere Jason giorno dopo giorno. Lo aveva aiutato e supportato in tutto – tranne per Miss Lyla Perfettina Garrity – cercando di spronarlo a tirare fuori le palle. Insegnandoli che, fuori da quella clinica c’era un intero mondo in cui avrebbe dovuto muoversi senza paura e senza vergogna.

Herc sapeva di aver fatto tanto per Jason, così come il giovane aveva fatto tanto per lui. Jason Street era il primo vero amico che Herc aveva. Non aveva avuto amici come lui prima del suo incidente e non se n’era fatti dopo, anzi. Aveva sempre tentato di allontanare da sé le persone, ma con Jason era stato differente.

Per un po’ era arrivato anche a essere geloso del rapporto di amicizia del ragazzo con Tim Riggins, ma con il tempo anche Tim era diventato una costante nella sua. Lui e quello sbandato assurdo di fratello che si ritrovava.

Jason non aveva mai nascosto niente ad Herc. Niente del suo passato e della sua storia con Tim Riggins.

All’inizio lui era rimasto stupito dalle rivelazioni su quello che c’era stato tra di loro ma, alla fine, aveva fatto spallucce dicendo semplicemente che lui e Tim erano liberi di fare ciò che volevano. Quella tra Tim e Jason però non era una relazione nel vero senso della parola. Da quanto Herc aveva capito si erano fatti qualche volta prima dell’incidente e, aveva intuito, anche dopo. Ma quelle erano il genere di cose di cui Jason non amava parlare più di tanto così Herc, semplicemente, lasciava perdere.

Ora però era seriamente preoccupato per l’amico. Ancora non sapeva perché era tornato a Dillon anche se aveva una mezza idea che il visino di Tim Riggins fosse uno dei motivi principali. Anche se Jason non gli aveva risposto quando gli aveva chiesto se lui era il motivo del suo ritorno, Herc continuava ad essere sicuro di quello.

“Senti QB,” provò di nuovo avvicinandosi al divano, “perché non prendi davvero in considerazione l’idea di lavorare con tuo padre?”

“L’affitto lo pago, no? Non preoccuparti, quando avrò bisogno di soldi ci penserò.”

“Non è quello che mi preoccupa razza di un’idiota senza palle! È il tuo atteggiamento da ‘oddio che cavolo ne faccio della mia vita ora’ che mi sta mandando al manicomio.”

“Vuoi che me ne vada?”

“No, cazzo Jason! Voglio che tu tiri fuori le palle e ti alzi da quel fottuto divano. Fai quello che vuoi. Vai a trovare Miss Perfettina, vai a scopare con Riggins, ma per la miseria esci di qui e affronta il mondo.”

“Lyla è occupata con i preparati per il viaggio e Tim sta dando una mano a Billy in officina. Hanno aperto dopo il ritorno dal viaggio di nozze e Billy non ce la potrebbe umanamente fare senza suo fratello. E dimmi, ti sfugge il piccolo particolare che Tim sta con Lyla?”

“Quello non è mai stato un problema.”

“Non voglio andare a disturbarlo.”

“È il tuo fottutissimo migliore amico.”

“Sta lavorando.”

“È il tuo fottutissimo migliore amico, cinque minuti per te li trova.”

“No.”

L’istinto di prenderlo a calci stava via via aumentando ed Herc dovette prendere un bel respiro prima di proporgli un’idea che gli era venuta un paio di giorni prima. Jason aveva bisogno di distrarsi prima di impazzire e di far impazzire lui e l’uomo pensava di aver trovato la soluzione migliore.

“Vieni qualche giorno in Messico con me.”

“In Messico?”

“Sì QB, ma che cazzo ti sei lavato le orecchie stamattina? Sembri un fottuto pappagallo io non ho tempo di giocare con te come fai con Tim!”

“Non ci vengo in Messico con te Herc.”

“E perché mai?”

“Perché l’ultima volta che ci sono stato ho rischiato di farmi ammazzare.”

“Ma non lo hai fatto.”

“No.”

“E allora? Allora dove cazzo è il problema QB? Andiamo a divertirci, ragazze, alcool e la notte tutta per noi. O per l’amor del cielo non farti pregare.”

“Non verrò in Messico con te.”

“D’accordo,” la dose di pazienza di Herc, per quel giorno, si era esaurita, “io conto sul fatto che tu ci pensi, almeno seriamente. Ora me ne vado a fare un giro, ci vediamo dopo QB.”

Quando la porta si richiuse Jason si portò un braccio sugli occhi. Il Messico… perché il Messico? Perché proprio il fottutissimo, dannato Messico? Perché lo aveva nominato?

Jason cercò di combattere contro i ricordi, cercò di pensare a tutto che non fossero quei giorni ma… i ricordi sono insidiosi e lui non riuscì – o alla fine non volle – fermarli.

***

 _Quel posto era il meglio che avevano trovato, eppure Jason lo odiava. Odorava di chiuso, di polvere e di tante altre cose che gli facevano solo venire la nausea. Dentro di sé sentiva forte e intensa la voglia di andarsene, tornare a casa, evitare di fare quella che avrebbe potuto essere la stronzata più grande della sua vita._

 _L’ultima._

 _Non riusciva a dormire. Non riusciva più a dormire bene da dopo l’incidente. Spesso si svegliava nel cuore della notte, dopo aver sognato di avere ancora l’uso delle sue gambe. E per minuti che parevano infiniti era come se fosse vero, come se potesse ancora percepire i muscoli tendersi, le gambe dolere per aver corso troppo._

 _Sapeva che erano solo ricordi. Lui non poteva sentire niente. Non a livello di contatto per lo meno. Però ricordava, la sua mente ricordava le sensazioni, tutte quante e questo faceva sì che il suo corpo le percepisse. E c’erano momenti in cui questo era bello e momenti, come quello, in cui non lo era affatto._

 _“Six…”_

 _Girò la testa di lato al suono di quella voce e restò per un attimo a osservare Tim in silenzio. Era seduto sul bordo del letto, addosso solo un paio di boxer, i capelli arruffati dal sonno, “che ci fai sveglio?”_

 _“Non riesco a dormire.”_

 _“Perché?”_

 _“Tim è piena notte, torna a letto.”_

 _Glielo aveva detto lui di farlo, perciò non poteva proprio lamentarsi quando vide Tim alzarsi dal proprio letto e avvicinarsi al suo. Lo spinse un po’ di lato per guadagnarsi un po’ di spazio e sdraiarsi al suo fianco. Il suo corpo tremò al contatto con quello di Tim… sensazioni mai dimenticate._

 _Tim se ne accorse e gli passò con fare protettivo un braccio attorno alla vita. Non sapeva se Jason potesse sentirlo, probabilmente no, ma non gli interessava._

 _Dopo l’incidente tra loro non c’era più stato niente… non quello che c’era prima almeno. Lui aveva fatto un errore dopo l’altro. Prima aveva aspettato sei settimane prima di andare a trovarlo… poi era andato a letto con la sua ragazza… insomma si era comportato esattamente come non doveva. Anziché aiutare Jason non aveva fatto altro che farlo stare peggio._

 _Ma, Dio come gli era mancato. Come gli era mancato stringersi a lui, come gli era mancato poter leccare il suo collo come stava facendo in quel momento, come gli erano mancati i gemiti che uscivano dalla sua bocca e il modo di Jason di cercare di trattenerli per non fargli capire quanto gli piacesse quello che gli stava facendo._

 _“Ti voglio,” le sue parole furono un sussurro all’orecchio dell’amico e ancora sentì il corpo di Jason tremare contro il suo._

 _“Tim io non… non sento, lo sai…”_

 _“Sono io che voglio sentire te Six…”_

 _“Tim…”_

 _“Fidati di me.”_

 _“L’ho sempre fatto.”_

 _Ecco, questa frase doveva assolutamente ricordarla. Gliel’avrebbe ricordata il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora, fino a quando Jason non avrebbe capito che razza di follia stesse per intraprendere. Un operazione con cellule staminali di squalo? Illegale negli Stati Uniti… e Jason era venuto fino in Messico accarezzando la possibilità, il sogno – l’utopia – di poter tornare a camminare._

 _Tim sapeva che quella era una stronzata. E lo sapeva anche Jason di questo ne era certo. Eppure voleva crederci, voleva farlo perché spesso era troppo difficile per lui andare avanti. E ora quello che Tim voleva dimostrargli era che non era da solo, che lui era lì, al suo fianco._

 _Che non lo avrebbe abbandonato. Non più. Non gli avrebbe più fatto del male perché Jason si meritava solo il meglio. Mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni, mentre con la mano lo accarezzava per farlo diventare duro… non faceva che pensare a quanto gli dovesse, a quanto importante Six fosse per lui._

 _Si spogliò in silenzio, senza mai smettere di guardarlo, sentendo gli occhi di Jason bruciare sulla sua pelle e capì che quello che aveva intenzione di fare, anche se ci aveva pensato a lungo – con paura all’inizio e poi con sempre maggiore decisione – pensando che fosse una pazzia, era esattamente quello che voleva._

 _Sapeva che avrebbe fatto male… sapeva che Jason non avrebbe sentito niente… ma sapeva anche quanto profondo fosse il significato di quello che stavano per fare. Perché Tim stava donando tutto se stesso a Jason. Tutto ciò che era – che era stato – tutto il suo essere Tim Riggins._

 _Si sistemò sulle sue gambe baciandolo con trasporto, gli occhi aperti a guardare l’espressione di Jason. C’era paura nei suoi occhi, paura e voglia, Tim lo poteva percepire chiaramente. E sapeva che, per quanto folle fosse, Jason stava provando piacere. Diverso da quello che aveva provato prima, ma non per questo meno bello._

 _“Tim… è una follia… ti…”_

 _Le sue parole furono smorzate dal gemito di dolore che sfuggì dalle labbra di Tim quando si abbassò su di lui, quando sentì il suo corpo bruciare, spezzarsi a metà. Le sue mani erano appoggiate alle spalle di Jason, il dolore che stava provando era qualcosa che… che Jason aveva provato la prima volta che lui lo aveva scopato._

 _La stessa cosa. La condivisione di qualcosa di più grande di loro._

 _Tim restò fermo, cercando di calmare il dolore. Cercando solo di sentire il sesso di Jason che ora pulsava dentro il suo corpo. E piano il dolore passò, piano le mani di Jason si appoggiarono sui suoi fianchi, piano lo sentì muoverle per accarezzarlo, per fargli sentire che era lì, con lui._

 _Iniziò a muoversi, sentendo il piacere lasciare il posto a dolore. Si mosse fino a quando non si sentì perdere la ragione, fino a quando non sentì Jason gemere con lui, fino a quando non lo sentì venire dentro di sé, fino a quando non venne a sua volta sul petto del suo migliore amico._

 _Quando tornò a sdraiarsi al suo fianco, stanco, dolorante e provato, sentì la stretta così famigliare del braccio di Jason attorno alle sue spalle, “grazie,” lo sentì mormorare, “non pensavo di poter provare ancora qualcosa di simile.”_

 _“Hai sentito?”_

 _“No, non nel modo in cui lo hai sentito tu… ma ho sentito. Ho provato piacere, come non lo avevo più provato da dopo l’incidente. Non con Lyla né con nessun’altra. Non avevo più provato niente di simile da prima… E… e tu eri… eri bellissimo Timmy.”_

 _Tim sorrise, nascondendo il viso contro il collo del suo migliore amico. Per la prima volta in vita sua si era fatto scopare. Da Jason. E aveva provato un piacere così intenso come non ricordava. Stava bene, non si sentiva diverso, si sentiva semplicemente in pace con se stesso, in pace per aver dato a sé stesso e a Jason qualcosa da ricordare._

 _Qualcosa che avrebbero ricordato per sempre. Gli aveva dato tutta la sua anima, tutto il suo essere… gli aveva dato quanto di più prezioso aveva._

 _E qualche giorno dopo, sulla spiaggia, dopo che Jason si era buttato nell’oceano dalla barca che aveva affittato per riuscire a parlargli in pace, per fargli cambiare idea sull’operazione, quando Jay gli aveva chiesto di riportarlo a casa Tim aveva capito una cosa._

 _Aveva fatto tante stronzate in vita sua, troppe, l’unica cosa buona che aveva fatto era stata buttarsi a capofitto in quella storia, la cosa più bella che aveva fatto era stata amare e farsi amare da Jason Street._

***

“Riggins… hey Rigginsssssssssssssss…”

Tim non aprì la porta. No. La scardinò quasi dalla rabbia che aveva in corpo. Erano dieci assurdi e lunghissimi minuti che quella voce petulante urlava il suo nome fuori dalla sua dannatissima porta. E non che lui non fosse andato ad aprire perché non voleva vederlo ma semplicemente perché, appena tornato a casa dall’officina e da poco uscito dalla doccia, era completamente nudo sdraiato sul suo letto a rilassarsi.

Già odiava non poter stare più nudo sul suo divano, ma con Mindy che poteva arrivare da un momento all’altro non era il caso. Non che sua cognata non avesse mai visto niente di simile, ma Billy era stato chiaro: ‘da questo momento ricordati che lei è mia moglie, una donna rispettabile. Perciò non fare il maiale come tuo solito’.

“Tu! Razza di un idiota su due ruote, vuoi farti arrestare?”

“Tu! Razza di un idiota su due gambe, perché non sei venuto ad aprire dieci minuti fa?”

“Perché ero nudo.”

“Okay, meglio così allora.”

L’espressione schifata sul volto dell’uomo fece passare tutta la rabbia a Tim che si mise a ridere, sedendosi sui gradini e guardandolo attentamente, “allora Herc, a cosa devo l’onore della tua visita?”

“Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore.”

Questa era decisamente una novità per Tim: da quando Herc andava da lui a chiedere un favore? Anche per quanto riguardava la storia della ristrutturazione della casa di Buddy era stato Jason ad andare da lui, non Herc. Ora Tim non sapeva se essere preoccupato oppure no.

“Dimmi.”

“Devi aiutarmi a convincere Jason a venire con me in Messico. Magari potresti venire anche tu, così si decide.”

“In Messico? Perché vuoi portare Jay in Messico?”

“Perché ha bisogno di distrarsi, ecco perché,” rispose Herc guardando il giovane, “ascoltami Tim, lo sai che non sono tipo da chiedere favori, ma sono davvero preoccupato. Jason si sta buttando a terra e noi dobbiamo aiutarlo. Una vacanza in Messico non può fargli che bene.”

Tim annuì. Herc aveva ragione. L’ultima volta che aveva visto Jason, un paio di giorni prima, si era accorto anche lui che qualcosa non andava, ma l’amico non aveva voluto dargli spiegazioni. Quello che Herc gli stava dicendo perciò non era niente di nuovo per lui, l’unica cosa che non sapeva era che la situazione fosse così grave.

Se non lo fosse stata in quel momento Herc non sarebbe stato lì di fronte a lui visibilmente preoccupato per Jay. C’era anche da considerare il fatto che anche lui aveva bisogno di andarsene da Dillon. Lavorare con Billy all’officina gli piaceva, tanto… ed era quello che avrebbe voluto continuare a fare per il resto dei suoi giorni. Il problema era come farlo senza deludere Billy.

Suo fratello voleva che lui andasse al college ma lui… lui semplicemente no. Il college non faceva per Tim Riggins, perché suo fratello non voleva capirlo? Perché non voleva capire che a lui bastava Dillon, un lavoro e una casa per essere felice?

E… Jason Street. O meglio per essere felice aveva bisogno del suo Jason, non dell’ombra che il giovane era diventato da quando era tornato. Dopo aver parlato fuori da casa Street si erano visti un altro paio di volte ma tra di loro c’era una sorta di muro, un muro che Tim non riusciva ad abbattere.

E non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva quella cordiale freddezza tra loro. Per l’amor del cielo era arrivato il tempo di prendere in mano la situazione… di cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo a Jason.

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, ripensando alla volta in cui aveva accompagnato l’amico in Messico, ricordando quella notte in cui aveva donato se stesso all’amico. Senza rimpianti. Mai. Perché era quello che voleva e che sentiva.

Sì, forse tornare in Messico a Jason avrebbe fatto bene. Forse avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi. Annuì piano in direzione dell’uomo poi si alzò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e avvicinandosi a lui.

“Andiamo a convincere Six. Che lui voglia o no si va in Messico.”

Herc sorrise. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato un alleato in Tim Riggins e sapeva che se c’era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto convincere Jason quello era proprio il giovane che ora camminava deciso vicino a lui e anche Herc, proprio come Jason qualche giorno prima, si ritrovò a chiedersi quando Tim Riggins era diventato un uomo.

***

“No, okay Six! Ora mi hai rotto le palle, se ho detto che non accetto un no come risposta, vuol dire che non accetto un no come risposta. È così difficile come concetto?”

“Sì, lo è. Anche perché la mia risposta non cambia.”

Erano venti minuti che Tim stava seriamente pensando di sbattere la testa contro il muro. Da quando cioè lui ed Herc erano arrivati e avevano iniziato a cercare di convincere Jason ad andare in Messico con loro. Peccato che Jason fosse irremovibile.

Tim le aveva provate tutte, compreso un elenco di tutte le cose che si potevano fare in Messico – come se Jason avesse bisogno di saperlo – e ora era arrivato al punto che non sapere più cosa dire. Lanciò uno sguardo ad Herc che si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle e scomparire nella sua stanza. Considerava ormai la loro battaglia perduta.

Ma Herc non era Tim Riggins.

Quando sentì la porta della stanza del coinquilino di Jason chiudersi si inginocchiò di fronte a Jason, appoggiando le mani sui braccioli della sedia. Avrebbe voluto appoggiarle sulle sue gambe, fare in modo che Jason percepisse la sua presenza, ma non era più sicuro di poterlo fare.

A dire il vero non era più sicuro di niente.

“Vieni in Messico con me Jay-Six.”

“No.”

“Per favore.”

“No.”

“Ti prego Jay, vieni in Messico con me.”

Qualcosa nel tono della voce di Tim costrinse Jason a guardarlo. Tim era stanco, quello lo poteva vedere, ma non era solo quello, c’era qualcosa di più, “che succede Tim?”

“Niente.”

“Tim…”

“Non c’è niente Jay.”

“Tim…”

“Sono solo un po’ stanco e ho un po’ di pensieri per la testa. Ho davvero bisogno di andarmene per un po’, staccare la spina.”

“In Messico uh?”

A quella frase Tim scoppiò a ridere e Jason lo guardò senza capire.

“È la stessa cosa che ti ho detto io l’altra volta.”

Jason restò serio per un attimo, ma poi la risata di Tim lo contagiò. Herc arrivò in quel momento e decise di non chiedersi com’era riuscito Tim a fare ridere Jason… lui ci aveva rinunciato giorni prima. Era inutile, quei due avevano un modo di ragionare tutto loro, ed era qualcosa che nessuno poteva capire.

A parte Jason Street e Tim Riggins.

Quando Jason sentì la carrozzella di Herc si girò a guardarlo, “d’accordo, andiamo in Messico. Ma sappiate che lo faccio solo ed esclusivamente perché umanamente non posso lasciarvi andare da soli. Come minimo mi chiamereste la prima sera per farvi tirare fuori di prigione.”

“Hey, io non cerco di comprare poliziotti,” replicò Herc.

“E non è colpa mia se ho beccato l’unico poliziotto onesto di tutto il Messico.”

Jason li guardò entrambi ripensando per un attimo alla faccia di Tim quando era stato sbattuto sul cofano della macchina dall’unico poliziotto onesto di tutto il Messico come lo chiamava lui. Aveva dovuto pagare una cauzione salata per farlo uscire di prigione quella sera.

“Due giorni.”

“Cosa?” Chiese Herc guardando Jason.

“Due giorni prima che io debba tirarvi fuori di prigione tutti e due.”

A quelle parole Tim e Herc scoppiarono a ridere e Jason li guardò sorridendo. Non era molto sicuro che quel viaggio fosse una buona idea, si rendeva conto di non essere la migliore delle compagnie in quel periodo, ma, per lo meno, avrebbe avuto modo di riavvicinarsi a Tim, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse che lo preoccupava così tanto ma, soprattutto, cercando di colmare quella distanza tra loro che sembrava non volersene andare.

***

“Non stai parlando sul serio!” La voce della ragazza era così stridula da risultare… irritante.

Tim scosse la testa, da quando aveva iniziato a trovare la voce di Lyla irritante? Forse da un po’ di tempo, forse da più di un po’ di tempo, semplicemente fino a quel momento aveva cercato di ignorare la cosa, di non darle troppo peso.

A chi poteva importare se lui trovava la voce della sua ragazza irritante? A nessuno, nemmeno a lui, perciò fare finta di niente era la cosa migliore.

“Sì Lyla, sto parlando sul serio. E non ho detto che andrò all’altro capo del mondo. Ho detto che vado in Messico con Jason ed Herc.”

“Appunto Tim! In Messico con Jason ed Herc! Sappiamo entrambi cosa vuol dire questo.”

“Uhm… no. Io non lo so cosa vuol dire questo.”

Ed era vero. Era mezz’ora che stavano discutendo per il viaggio in Messico. Da quando era andato da lei per comunicarle che da lì a due giorni sarebbe partito con gli amici per questo piccolo viaggio. Certo, non le aveva dato un grande preavviso, ma Tim continuava a non vedere dov’era il problema.

Da quando Lyla era riuscita, grazie all’aiuto economico di suo zio, a entrare nel college che voleva, era stata impegnata in preparativi e il tempo che lei stessa dedicava a lui si era ridotto al minimo. Perciò, dove accidenti era il problema?

La sentì sbuffare esasperata, “il problema è che ti ubriacherai. Mi tradirai… ecco dov’è il problema. Se non ci sono io a tenerti sotto controllo chissà cosa sei in grado di fare.”

“Se non ci sei tu a…” Tim la guardò scuotendo la testa, si sarebbe messo a ridere se fosse stato un po’ meno arrabbiato, “credi che abbia bisogno di una guardia del corpo per comportarmi bene, Lyla? È questo che pensi di me?”

“No io non…” replicò la ragazza. Si era resa conto di aver detto la cosa sbagliata e ora sentiva di dover rimediare se voleva convincerlo a non partire, “quello che volevo dire è che io ho bisogno di te qui. Mi devi aiutare per i preparativi e tutto il resto non puoi andartene ora e lasciarmi qui così Tim.”

Tim annuì. La sua storia con Lyla Garrity era finita. Era finita in quel preciso momento. Era finita perché lei non voleva un fidanzato, ma un facchino. Era finita perché lei lo aveva voluto cambiare, cosa che Jason o Tyra non avevano mai fatto.

Era finita perché non aveva intenzione di passare la sua vita accanto a una persona che pensava solo a sé stessa e che faceva di tutto per fare di lui il suo burattino, andando in giro a vantarsi di quanto Tim Riggins fosse cambiato grazie a lei.

Era finita perché Jason Street era tornato e lui voleva solo recuperare tutto. Il passato, il presente e costruirsi un futuro, possibilmente con lui.

E il suo futuro non era con lei e, probabilmente – ne era sempre più sicuro – non al college.

Si strinse nelle spalle e andò verso la porta, un sorriso dipinto sulle labbra, “direi che è finita Lyla. Ti auguro ogni bene, vedrai che al college sarai in grado di trovare qualcuno che ti aiuterà a portare i bagagli meglio di quanto non potrei fare io. Ci si vede in giro.”

Uscì dalla casa ignorando la voce, ora sempre più fastidiosa, della sua – appena diventata ex – ragazza. Si sentiva stranamente libero e felice, come se si fosse appena liberato da un peso.

Era stato bene con Lyla. Aveva insistito, l’aveva cercata e voluta lui, aveva tirato in lunga quella storia per anni eppure ora, in un attimo, aveva buttato tutto all’aria.

E, nonostante questo era felice. E libero. E giovane.

E stava per partire per il Messico con il suo migliore amico, l’unica costante fissa nella vita di Tim Riggins. L’unico punto fermo del suo futuro incerto.

 _Continua…_


	4. Chapter 4

“Pensi che sia una cosa seria?” Chiese Tim guardando l’amico al suo fianco e bevendo un sorso di birra.

Erano in Messico da soli tre giorni e due sere prima Herc aveva conosciuto una ragazza in un bar e per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro che parlare di lei, portando Jason e Tim quasi sull’orlo dell’esasperazione.

L’aveva definita ‘l’amore della sua vita’.

“Non lo so,” rispose semplicemente Jason, “oddio, l’ha poi appena conosciuta.”

“Alle volte le migliori sono quelle che conosci il giorno prima e di cui ti innamori il giorno dopo.”

Jason guardò attentamente l’amico per un attimo. Da quando erano arrivati non lo aveva mai visto prendere il telefono per chiamare Lyla. Era chiaro che c’era qualcosa che non andava tra loro.

“Problemi in Paradiso?”

“Uhm?” Replicò Tim guardando confuso l’amico.

“Problemi con Lyla?”

“Credo di averla lasciata.”

“Credi?”

“Non sono sicuro che lei l’abbia capito. Mi ha chiamato sia ieri che il giorno prima, ma io non le ho risposto e no Jay, non ho intenzione né di risponderle né di richiamarla. Sono stanco.”

L’amico annuì. Era stato fidanzato con Lyla Garrity per un tempo abbastanza lungo da sapere perfettamente quanto, dopo un po’, poteva diventare fastidiosa. Subito gli tornarono alla mente quei giorni in ospedale, i primi giorni, i più brutti, i più difficili. Quelli in cui lei continuava a ripetergli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che sarebbe tornato a camminare, che tutto sarebbe tornato prima.

Lei mentiva. Mentiva quando lui voleva solo sentirsi dire la verità.

“Non credo di essere la persona migliore per darti consigli sulle donne, mi dispiace.”

“Pensi che siano tutte così Jay? Pensi che vogliano tutte cambiarti a tutti i costi?”

“No, quella è una prerogativa di Lyla. Erin non ha mai cercato di cambiarmi, ma sappiamo entrambi com’è fatta Lyla giusto? Lei è così, vuole sempre avere il controllo. Credo che, da che la conosco, solo una volta la situazione le sia sfuggita di mano.”

Tim annuì. Non occorreva aggiungere altro. Tutti e due sapevano a cosa Jason si riferiva. A quei giorni lontani che facevano ormai parte del loro passato, ma che era difficile dimenticare. Difficile dimenticare cos’avevano rischiato di perdere.

Lyla Garrity. Jason Street. Tim Riggins.

Un triangolo che suscitò molto scalpore, che creò non pochi problemi a Tim con la squadra ma, soprattutto, con Jason. Perché in quei giorni lontani aveva fatto una delle cose più brutte che potesse immaginare di fare in vita sua: aveva tradito il suo migliore amico.

***

“Sparisci Riggins, vattene da qui, non ti voglio più vedere!”

La voce di Jason rimbombava nella palestra vuota. Non c’era niente che potesse farlo star meglio in quel momento, niente che potesse aiutarlo. Non gli interessava il dolore sul viso del suo migliore amico, non gli interessava quel tentativo titubante di riavvicinarsi a lui.

L’unica cosa che voleva era essere lasciato da solo. Solo con il dolore che sembrava togliergli ogni pensiero razionale. Solo con la sua delusione, solo con l’ombra di quel tradimento.

“Vattene Riggins! Sei un codardo e lo sarai per sempre!”

Osservò con rabbia Tim correre via da lui, andarsene lasciandolo da solo con Lyla. Lyla la sua ragazza. Quella perfettina. Quella che per settimane gli aveva ripetuto come tutto sarebbe andato bene, come tutto sarebbe tornato a essere come prima. La sua ragazza che nel frattempo si faceva scopare dal suo migliore amico.

Classico. Un fottutissimo classico. Lui, lei e l’altro. Il migliore amico. Sempre.

“Vattene anche tu Lyla. Sparisci! Ho detto **sparisci**!”

Niente, nemmeno la sua voce debole che chiamava il suo nome riuscì a rompere quel muro che Jason aveva eretto intorno a sé. Cercando di non pensare, cercando di dimenticare subito quello che era successo.

Perché Tim lo aveva tradito. E fanculo Lyla! Non gli fregava niente di Lyla… ma Tim. Tim! Non riusciva a farsene una ragione. Non riusciva a capire perché gli aveva fatto quello… perché era andato a letto con un’altra?

Sapeva che i suoi non erano pensieri razionali, ne era consapevole e, con il passare dei giorni, si era sentito sempre più stupido per colpa di quelle sensazioni. Stupido e arrabbiato.

Per quello quando i ragazzi erano andati da lui in ospedale a chiedergli cosa fosse successo con Riggins, quando aveva letto sui loro visi la decisione di farla pagare a Tim per quello che gli aveva fatto… per questo non li aveva fermati.

Pur sapendo, pur conoscendoli… pur essendo consapevole che tradire un amico era una cosa molto grave per loro… pur rendendosi conto che avrebbero fatto qualcosa a Tim, che lo avrebbero lasciato da parte… lui non li aveva fermati.

Era stata Tyra qualche sera dopo, passando da lui in clinica, bevendo con lui, che gli aveva raccontato come i compagni avevano distrutto la macchina di Tim, con lui sopra. Però non lo avevano toccato, non gli avevano fatto del male, quello no. Tim era sempre necessario per la squadra e questo loro lo sapevano benissimo.

In quel momento era stato come se la rabbia scemasse eppure ancora, quando Tim qualche giorno dopo era andato da lui per parlargli dei problemi che Lyla aveva a scuola ecco… nemmeno in quel momento era riuscito a perdonarlo, non c’era riuscito. Non ce l’aveva fatta nonostante l’unica cosa che volesse era lui. Lui al suo fianco.

C’erano voluti ancora giorni e giorni prima che riuscissero a riavvicinarsi. Nel frattempo lui era tornato con Lyla, ci aveva provato per lo meno. Anche se poi era stato lui a tradirla con Suzie… ma questa era un’altra storia. Semplicemente aveva capito che era inutile, le cose tra lui e Lyla non potevano più tornare come prima. Lui non poteva più tornare quello di prima e questo lei non lo avrebbe mai capito e, forse, nemmeno accettato.

Poi in quella sera lontana era andato a comprare delle birre, ma l’uomo dietro il bancone non gliele aveva vendute. A lui no, ma a Tim sì, nonostante fosse più piccolo di lui. Ma Tim era un Panther e questo era tutto a Dillon. Ai giocatori della squadra era concessa ogni cosa.

Quando erano usciti dal negozio lo aveva ringraziato e poi Smash e Matt erano scesi dalla macchina e lo aveva quasi obbligato a forza ad andare con loro al campo.

E lì… lì semplicemente aveva giocato a football. Avevano parlato dei loro problemi come un gruppo di amici. Lui aveva spiegato un paio di tiri a Matt e poi gli altri due si erano addormentati e lui e Tim erano rimasti svegli ad aspettare l’alba.

Non si sarebbe mai dimenticato quel momento. Il sole del primo mattino che illuminava il viso di Tim mentre faceva una battuta su Smash e Matt… Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la paura e la dolcezza nei suoi occhi quando gli chiese, “Amici?”.

“Sì, sempre. Texas Forever.” Aveva risposto lui.

“Texas Forever.” Aveva replicato Tim.

***

“Poco fa mi hai detto che Erin non ha mai cercato di cambiarti,” buttò lì Tim casualmente.

Jason si fermò. Stavano camminando piano per le vie affollate di quel piccolo paese Messicano e non era il posto adatto per affrontare quell’argomento. Per di più ripensare al passato gli aveva lasciato un senso di malinconia tale che, lo sapeva, la sua voce non sarebbe stata abbastanza ferma.

Si limitò ad annuire poi aumentò la velocità, certo che Tim lo avrebbe seguito. Erano nello stesso luogo in cui erano stati anni prima e, per fortuna, aveva un’ottima memoria. Si ricordava ancora di quel piccolo giardino tranquillo nascosto nelle piccole vie. C’erano poche persone perse nei propri affari e ben decise a non interessarsi a loro due.

Tim sorrise. Avevano passato diverse ore in quel giardino la prima volta che erano stati in Messico. Ore passate a cercare di convincere Jason a non farsi operare – senza riuscirci in quel momento – a baciarsi, a coccolarsi.

Il giovane si sedette su una panchina e Jason gli si avvicinò piano, evitando di guardarlo. Iniziò a parlare poco dopo, e lo fece come se quel discorso lo stesse facendo più a se stesso che non all’amico e, forse, era così. Forse aveva davvero bisogno di fare chiarezza nei suoi pensieri e quello era un modo come un altro per farlo.

“È vero, Erin non hai mai cercato di cambiarmi,” iniziò piano, “ma le cose non funzionavano. A lei piaceva uscire e divertirsi, io preferivo stare in casa e passare il mio tempo con Noah. Non ho avuto bisogno di molto tempo per capire che non ne ero innamorato. L’unico motivo perché cui stavo con lei era Noah. Il nostro rapporto ha iniziato a raffreddarsi fin da subito. Non è stata solo colpa sua, ma anche mia. Le voglio bene, è la madre di mio figlio, ma non la amo.”

Tim annuì in silenzio. Non era il momento di parlare quello, non mentre Jason, finalmente, si stava fidando di lui. Gli stava raccontando tutto.

“Lei ha iniziato a frequentare altri uomini e come potevo darle torto? È giovane, bella e vuole divertirsi. Io sono stato molto duro con lei, me ne rendo conto. Le davo dell’irresponsabile, le ho ripetuto alla nausea che era più interessata a sé stessa che non al bene di Noah.”

“Avevi ragione a farlo.”

“Forse sì,” replicò Jason guardando l’amico, “ma è giovane Tim. Ha ancora tutto il diritto di farsi una vita anche per il bene di Noah. Quel bambino ha il diritto di avere una vera famiglia.”

“Tu sei la sua famiglia. Sei suo padre Jay.”

“Già, suo padre, un padre che non riusciva quasi a garantirgli il minimo indispensabile.”

“Ma che stai dicendo ora? Tu hai sempre fatto di tutto per quel bambino. Hai trascinato me, Billy ed Herc in quell’impresa con la casa di Buddy solo pensando al futuro di Noah.”

“E questo è stato irresponsabile da parte mia Timmy,” il giovane guardò l’amico negli occhi, “ho fatto rischiare tutto anche a voi.”

Tim scosse la testa e si avvicinò un po’ di più all’amico, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. Jason sospirò.

“Ascoltami Jay non è successo okay? Non abbiamo perso niente anzi, abbiamo guadagnato tutti. Guarda cos’è riuscito a fare Billy grazie a quell’affare.”

“Me lo hanno ripetuto fin dal primo giorno Timmy e hanno continuato fino al giorno in cui ho fatto le valige e me ne sono andato.”

“Chi ti ha ripetuto cosa?”

“I genitori di Erin. Mai nessuno… mai nessuno prima di loro mi ha fatto pesare così tanto il fatto di essere su questa sedia a rotelle. Non sai quante volte li ho sentiti ripetere a Erin, quando pensavano che io non li sentissi, che non era il ragazzo giusto per lei, che uno ‘nelle mie condizioni’ non avrebbe mai potuto provvedere a lei e Noah. E io lavoravo, lavoravo sodo. Ce l’ho messa tutta Timmy, ma non ce la facevo più, mi sentivo in gabbia. Tutte le mattine mi guardavano dall’alto in basso. Era come se dovessi continuamente ringraziarli perché erano loro che provvedevano a comprare quello che serviva a Noah.”

Tim scosse la testa stringendo i pugni. Cercò di calmarsi, poi si inginocchiò di fronte all’amico, costringendolo a guardarlo, “Jay cazzo hai diciannove anni. Non trenta. Non quaranta. Non dovevano permettersi di farlo, non dovevano farsi permettersi di trattarti così. Nonostante questa sedia a rotelle tu sei un ottimo padre. E sai perché lo so? Perché ti conosco, perché so che sei sempre disposto a tutto per le persone che ami. A tutto.”

Jason scosse la testa guardandolo, “mi manca Timmy. Mi manca Noah.”

“Lo so Six, lo so.”

Tim restò in silenzio, lì fermo dov’era. Per un attimo si sentì deluso ed era un pensiero irrazionale, lo sapeva. Per un po’ aveva accarezzato l’idea che Jason fosse tornato per lui, perché lui gli mancava tanto quanto Jay era mancato a lui. Subito però si diede mentalmente dello stupido egoista. Come si permetteva di fare un pensiero così stupido? Di sentirsi arrabbiato perché Jason non era tornato per lui dopo quello che gli aveva appena raccontato? Dopo quello che i genitori di Erin dovevano avergli fatto passare?

“Ascoltami Jay,” disse dopo un po’, “non permettere a quello che quelle persone ti hanno detto di abbatterti. Tu sei una persona speciale e se loro non lo hanno capito beh, sai che ti dico? Problemi loro Jay-Six non tuoi.”

Jason abbozzò un sorriso, “queste sono le stesse cose che Herc mi ripete dal giorno che l’ho conosciuto. Di non permettere agli altri di trattarmi con insufficienza per colpa di questa sedia.”

“È per questo che non gli hai detto perché sei tornato?”

“Sì, ho paura di deluderlo, gli devo molto.”

“Sei un’idiota Six,” borbottò Tim tornando a sedersi, “Herc è tuo amico. Urlerà, ti insulterà, ma lo farà per il tuo bene. Tu non hai deluso Herc così come non hai deluso me. Così come non deluderai mai Noah.”

“Non voglio perderlo Tim.”

“Non lo perderai. Ti sei lasciato male con Erin?”

“No, alla fine abbiamo convenuto entrambi che fosse meglio così. Che io tornassi a Dillon intendo.”

“Allora puoi andare a trovare Noah quando vuoi. Magari possiamo andarci insieme se ti va.”

Jason sorrise, il primo sorriso sincero che faceva da tempo, “spero di non perdermi con Noah quello che mi sono perso con te.”

“Cosa ti sei perso con me?” Gli chiese Tim senza capire.

“Sei diventato grande Timmy.”

Dopo quelle parole Tim lo guardò ancora un attimo poi, scuotendo la testa scoppiò a ridere. Jason restò in silenzio per un attimo, ma poi si fece contagiare dal divertimento dell’amico, “sei un’idiota Six.”

“Mai quanto te Riggs.”

Continuarono a ridere, sereni e rilassati per molto tempo. Incuranti delle persone che li guardavano divertite, incurante di tutto ciò che non fosse la felicità per quel muro tra loro che, finalmente, era stato abbattuto.

***

Stava cercando di dormire, cos’altro poteva fare? Erano in Messico da una settimana e ormai Herc li aveva abbandonati, passando tutto il tempo con la sua ragazza. Lui e Tim erano sempre stati da soli anche se questo non li aveva disturbati affatto.

Anzi, avevano avuto modo di parlare, a lungo, di tutto. Era stato Tim a mettere Jason al corrente della situazione di coach Taylor.

Jason si ricordava che, il giorno del matrimonio di Billy, aveva notato qualcosa di strano nell’atteggiamento dell’uomo, ma non gli aveva dato troppo peso. Sapeva che i Panthers avevano perso il campionato e pensava che il malumore dell’uomo fosse dovuto a quello.

Invece no. La situazione era molto più seria di quanto Jason avrebbe anche solo potuto immaginare.

Durante l’anno appena finito, l’ultimo di Tim, era arrivato questo nuovo talento del football JD McCoy. Il giovane era un quarterback – il migliore che io abbia mai visto giocare dopo di te Six aveva mormorato piano Tim – e ben presto il coach si era visto costretto a decidere se far giocare lui o continuare con l’attuale QB1, Matt Saracen.

Il Matt che aveva preso il posto di Jason dopo l’incidente. Quello a cui Jason aveva insegnato come coach tutto quello che sapeva.

Tutti sapevano che Matt Saracen non aveva le capacità per diventare il miglior quarterback del Texas, ma, con il tempo, aveva imparato a farsi valere – grazie anche all’aiuto di Jason e questo il giovane lo sapeva benissimo – e, cosa più importante, a farsi amare e seguire da tutta la squadra.

Alla fine il coach aveva scelto JD come QB1 e Tim si era detto d’accordo con la sua decisione all’inizio. Non c’era niente da dire sulla grande differenza di stile tra JD e Matt.

Però JD aveva un problema: suo padre, Joe McCoy. Secondo Tim il ragazzino era completamente succube di _quello_. L’uomo lo aveva anche picchiato nel parcheggio di un ristorante poco prima della finale, costringendo il coach e sua moglie a denunciarlo ai servizi sociali.

E, se prima Eric Taylor non era molto amato da Joe McCoy, da quel momento lo odiò, e decise di fargli la guerra. Come previsto quando i McCoy erano arrivati a Dillon, visto il loro potere economico, Joe era entrato subito a far parte dei finanziatori della squadra, guadagnando potere grazie ai suoi soldi.

Alla fine, dopo una lunga discussione, coach Eric Taylor, l’uomo che aveva portato i Dillon Panthers a vincere il titolo di Stato dopo anni che questo non succedeva, l’uomo che aveva amato e cresciuto quei ragazzi come un padre… ecco, quell’Eric Taylor era stato licenziato dalla squadra.

Il comitato gli aveva affidato la guida della seconda squadra di Dillon, i Leon. Jason ricordava che una volta suo padre gli aveva raccontato che in passato in città c’erano due high school e, di conseguenza, due squadra di football. Poi una delle due scuole era stata chiusa, lasciandone solo una: la Dillon High.

Quella che Jason e Tim avevano frequentato, la casa dei Dillon Panthers.

Ora invece, con la nuova divisione dei distretti della città, il comitato aveva deciso di riaprire la vecchia scuola. I ragazzi che frequentavano la Dillon High erano troppi e per ottenere i fondi per l’educazione quella era stata l’unica decisione che si potesse prendere.

Così ora coach Taylor si trovava ad allenare una squadra composta dai peggiori giocatori di football della città perché, logicamente, quando c’era stata la divisione dei distretti i finanziatori avevano fatto in modo che i migliori giocatori dei Panthers restassero dalla parte giusta.

Ora Jason dava un senso anche la strana domanda che il coach gli aveva fatto sul fatto se sarebbe stato disponibile ad aiutarlo…

Sempre. Jason ne era certo. Jason sapeva che, non appena il coach lo avrebbe chiamato lui sarebbe corso.

Perché Jason era un Panther. Tim era un Panther. Tutti sarebbero sempre stati Panthers.

Ma coach Eric Taylor veniva prima di ogni altra cosa. L’uomo che aveva sempre preso la decisione giusta compresa quella che, probabilmente – insieme alla denuncia ai servizi sociali – gli aveva fatto perdere il posto.

Perché Tim gli aveva anche detto che, durante la finale – che poi avevano perso ma non aveva importanza aveva detto l’amico con un sorriso malinconico sulle labbra – il coach aveva tirato fuori dal campo JD McCoy e riaffidato il ruolo di QB1 a Matt Saracen.

“Dio avrei voluto esserci,” mormorò piano.

Tim, sdraiato sul suo letto si girò a guardare Jason. Erano di nuovo soli ed era felice di quello. Quella sera avevano deciso di non uscire, erano semplicemente rimasti in camera a parlare e poi avevano deciso di dormire.

“Dove?” gli chiese piano.

“Scusami, non volevo svegliarti.”

“Ero sveglio.”

“Alla finale.”

Tim annuì, “stai ancora pensando al coach?”

“Sì,” rispose Jason, “gli hanno fatto una bastardata enorme, Tim. Non è giusto, non è per niente giusto.”

“Lo so Jay, non lo è. Però io mi fido di quell’uomo, mi sono sempre fidato. Gliela farà pagare a McCoy, gli toglierà quel sorrisino idiota dalle labbra a quel figlio di puttana!”

Jason annuì. Sapeva che tutta la rabbia di Tim nei confronti dell’uomo non era legata solo al fatto che aveva avuto un’ottima parte nel licenziamento del coach ma, soprattutto, perché aveva picchiato il figlio.

Proprio come Walt Riggins aveva sempre fatto con lui e suo fratello. Quelle erano cose che Tim non poteva sopportare.

Passò un lungo periodo di silenzio dopo le ultime parole rabbiose di Tim, periodo che Jason trascorse cercando di liberare la mente, di non pensare a niente, di convincere il suo corpo a riposarsi, ma non riusciva a non essere preoccupato per Tim. Sapeva quanto male stava quando anche solo per un attimo tornava con la mente al ricordo del padre.

“Ehi Tim, che succede? Tutto bene?”

Tim si girò a guardare l’amico al suono della sua voce e di colpo, così come la rabbia era venuta al ricordo di suo padre se ne andò. Si alzò e si avvicinò al letto di Jason, sedendosi al suo fianco. Gli appoggiò una mano sul viso e si abbassò piano su di lui, quando i loro visi furono talmente vicini che le loro labbra potevano quasi sfiorarsi mormorò piano, “mi sei mancato Jay.”

Jason non rispose. Non ne aveva la forza, non sotto quello sguardo. Gli passò una mano nei capelli e tirò il viso dell’amico contro il suo, fino a quando le loro labbra si incontrarono. Fu un bacio dolce e delicato, solo uno sfioramento di labbra.

Un bacio pieno di ricordi, di malinconia e, allo stesso tempo, di speranza.

“Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy piccioncini…”

Tim si scostò piano da Jason, sorridendogli e scuotendo la testa prima di girarsi verso la porta. Herc era fermo sulla soglia, una bottiglia di birra in mano. Quando Jason si sedette sul letto e lo guardò dovette ammettere che no, non era la prima.

“Herc che diamine hai combinato?” Gli chiese preoccupato.

“Sono ubriaco,” rispose l’amico scoppiano a ridere.

“Questo lo avevamo notato,” replicò Tim ironico.

“Marisol mi ha lasciato… dice che sono solo uno stronzo bastardo senza speranza. Io non ho… ho fatto niente, lo giuro! Ho solo toccato il culo a sua sorella… mi è scivolata la mano…” disse strascicando le parole.

Tim e Jason si guardarono scuotendo insieme la testa, cercando di non ridere perché no, non era il caso. Entrambi però sapevano una cosa, quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte. Ora Herc era allegro, ma presto sarebbe stato malissimo e loro non avrebbero potuto fare altro che stare lì al suo fianco e consolarlo.

Per il resto – per tutto il resto – c’era tempo.

 _Continua…_


	5. Chapter 5

Ami l’estate.

Ti è sempre piaciuta l’idea di essere il padrone del tuo tempo. Non doverti alzare tutte le mattine alla stessa ora per correre agli allenamenti… e poi la scuola e gli allenamenti del pomeriggio. Tutto scritto. Tutto programmato.

Ma l’estate. L’estate no. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Puoi alzarti e pranzare alle tre del pomeriggio senza che nessuno ti chiami a casa perché sei in ritardo per qualcosa.

Certo, quest’anno è un po’ diverso. Hai preso un impegno con Billy e lo stai portando avanti. Ma lui è tuo fratello, non gli interessa che tu vada in officina la mattina, il pomeriggio o la sera. L’importante è che, quando ti chiama disperato senza sapere cosa fare, tu sia disponibile a raggiungerlo e aiutarlo.

Oggi però no. Oggi è diverso.

Sei tornato dal Messico da tre giorni. E i due precedenti li hai passati chiuso in officina ad aiutare Billy con un po’ di lavoro arretrato. Ma oggi no. Oggi hai deciso di prenderti un giorno per te stesso, per mettere un po’ di pace nella confusione che hai in testa.

Tu e Jason vi siete visti la sera prima. Siete usciti insieme per bere qualcosa. Avete parlato di tutto, lui ti ha raccontato delle telefonate con Noah e del malumore di Herc che continua a pensare a Marisol. Tu gli hai parlato del lavoro e della gravidanza di Mindy e del fatto che, no, non hai ancora rivisto Lyla da quando sei tornato e non sei così sicuro di aver voglia di farlo.

Perché poi? Per te quella è una storia passata. Finita. Sepolta.

Ma conosci Jay, per lui le cose non sono finite fino a quando non si discute, fino a quando non si prova fino all’ultimo a cercare di farle funzionare. E questo ti da un po’ fastidio, è come se lui stesse facendo di tutto per spingerti a tornare tra le braccia di Lyla.

Questo ti da fastidio. Questo e il fatto che non abbiate più parlato di quel bacio.

A dire il vero non è che avete mai parlato molto di quello che c’è – c’era? – tra di voi. E tu hai sempre pensato che è una cosa strana, perché lui è Jason Street. Lui era quello che passava ore a discutere dei minimi dettagli di ogni singola partita di football, però di voi no. Di voi non avete mai parlato.

Ma, cosa c’è da dire alla fine?

Forse è questo il punto Tim, forse è questo che ti fa male. Forse per lui non c’era niente da dire, forse per lui tutto quello che in passato avete condiviso non aveva lo stesso valore che ha avuto per te. Eppure, in un angolo del tuo cuore, nutri ancora la speranza che non sia così.

Che lui pensi a te almeno quanto tu pensi a lui. Che tu gli sia mancato almeno quanto lui è mancato a te.

Sospirando ti alzi dalla poltrona e ti avvicini alla porta. Sei stanco anche di non fare niente oggi, sei stanco di pensare, hai paura di pensare. Senti che tutto ciò che passa nella tua mente è irrazionale. Appoggi la fronte contro il legno fresco della porta, una mano sulla maniglia.

Dove vuoi andare Tim?

Dove pensi di poterti nascondere da quello che provi? Da ciò che senti così profondo dentro di te? Pensi veramente che uscire di casa, salire in macchina e andare – andare ovunque – possa in qualche modo aiutarti? Possa in qualche modo cancellare la paura che per Jason le cose non abbiano lo stesso valore che hanno per te?

No Tim. Non è scappando dai problemi che li si risolve. E sei consapevole che potresti andare da lui. Potresti obbligarlo a parlare con te, a dirti se quello che provi per lui è davvero così sbagliato come la società in cui sei cresciuto ti ha abituato a credere.

In questo momento non hai bisogno della persona che ti ha fatto provare emozioni mai dimenticate né riprovate con nessuno. No. In questo momento è di Six che hai bisogno. Del tuo migliore amico. Perché non sai cosa fare.

Di te stesso.

Della tua vita.

Del tuo futuro.

Vorresti solo che, ancora una volta come quando eravate piccoli, sia Jason a decidere il meglio per te. Sia lui a trovare la risposta giusta alle tue domande.

Ma sai che non succederà. Perché sei convinto che, questa volta, nemmeno lui abbia le risposte giuste. Questa volta sei tu Tim, tu e solo tu, che può decidere del tuo futuro. Devi scegliere una strada e, una volta preso la tua decisione seguirla a testa alta.

E non è facile. Né ora né una volta che avrai deciso. Ma devi farlo, solo così potrai trovare un po’ di pace.

Sbuffi ora contro quella porta perché lo sai, sei consapevole che per iniziare devi andare da Lyla. Perché Jason ha ragione. Dopo anni non puoi semplicemente andare in Messico e lasciarla così. Non senti di doverle niente di più di quello che le hai dato, ma almeno un addio decente, quello sì.

E non per lei, no. Ma per te. Per iniziare a camminare a testa alta per la tua strada.

***

Ci vuole tempo, di solito almeno mezz’ora, prima che il sorriso sparisca dalle tue labbra dopo che hai ‘parlato’ con tuo figlio.

Noah in realtà non parla ancora, ma fa quei versi tipici dei bambini che ti hanno sempre affascinato. Ricordi che quando vivevi con lui passavi ore solo a guardarlo e ad ascoltarlo. E ti sentivi bene, in pace con te stesso.

Sospiri avvicinandoti con la carrozzella alla finestra. Resti lì immobile, il fiato quasi sospeso, ad aspettare di vedere il muso così familiare di quel truck girare l’angolo. Eppure sai che non verrà da te, non se non sarai tu a chiamarlo.

Non c’è mai stato bisogno di questo prima che tu te ne andassi. Lui veniva da te quando gli pareva. Negli anni hai perso il conto del numero di volte in cui Tim è venuto a bussare alla tua finestra nel cuore della notte. Per qualsiasi motivo o anche per nessuno. Solo perché non riusciva a dormire o perché aveva litigato con Billy. In qualsiasi momento tu eri il suo porto sicuro, quella persona vicino alla quale rifugiarsi perché si sentisse protetto. La persona che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato da solo…

… fino al giorno in cui lo hai fatto. Fino al giorno in cui ti sei allontanato da lui.

I primi tempi a New York hai cercato quasi disperatamente di convincere te stesso che andava tutto bene. Nonostante i problemi sia con Erin che con i suoi genitori. Fin dal momento in cui hai lasciato Dillon sapevi che le cose non sarebbero state facili. In una delle rare occasioni in cui avevate parlato Erin ti aveva raccontato quanto all’antica e critici verso le nuove generazioni fossero i suoi genitori.

Per giorni e mesi hai cercato di convincerti che ‘no, non posso tornare indietro, non posso lasciare Noah’. Per mesi hai permesso alla tua mente di seguire questa via… per lunghissimi e dannatissimi mesi.

Poi un giorno, semplicemente, hai deciso che potevi mentire bene agli altri pur senza mentire a te stesso. E la bugia era semplice: lasciare Dillon per amore del proprio figlio, per potergli stare vicino. Una bugia raccontata così bene che per mesi hai creduto anche tu che fosse la realtà.

Fino al giorno in cui hai realizzato che tu non te ne sei andato da Dillon, tu sei scappato. Non per amore di Noah, ma per amore di Tim Riggins.

E quello è stato il giorno più brutto di quei lunghi mesi. Quello in cui ti sei sentito in colpa per aver usato tuo figlio come una scappatoia per non affrontare la realtà. È stato da quel momento che le cose con Erin sono precipitate. Nel momento in cui hai realizzato che sì, ami tuo figlio – il tuo piccolo, dolce Noah – ma nonostante questo non avresti mai potuto amarlo nello stesso modo in cui ami Tim Riggins.

Perché non potrai mai amare nessuno come lui e, allo stesso tempo, forse odiarlo un po’. Perché vorresti che non fosse mai successo niente tra di voi, vorresti non averlo mai sentito dentro di te… vorresti non averlo mai sentito attorno a te… vorresti non aver mai provato la sensazione delle sue mani sulla tua pelle o della sua bocca attorno al tuo sesso… vorresti… ma lo hai fatto.

Con Tim hai riscoperto te stesso. Hai riscoperto il tuo corpo. Hai provato sensazioni che Lyla non era mai stata in grado di fare provare. Tim ha risvegliato qualcosa in te, la passione.

Ma poi… poi è cambiato tutto. Poi c’è stato l’incidente e tu hai perso di nuovo la cognizione di te. Ti sei ritrovato ad essere come un bambino appena nato – parole di Herc, non tue – a dover riabituare il tuo corpo a funzionare per gradi. Ti ci sono voluti mesi per riuscire ad andare in bagno al momento giusto, per imparare a lavarti da solo, per recuperare un po’ di quell’autonomia che ti è necessaria per andare avanti.

E in tutto quel tempo… Tim. Di nuovo. Tim con cui hai riscoperto come funziona il tuo corpo ora. Tim che è stato l’unico in grado di risvegliare quella parte di te che credevi perduta.

I medici e le infermiere e Herc ti avevano detto che era una cosa normale, nella tua situazione, non riuscire ad avere un erezione. E difatti con Lyla è successo solo una volta. Invece con Tim… non sai se è una questione psicologica – Herc continua a ripetere di sì – eppure con lui è sempre funzionato tutto.

Durante quei giorni in Messico – una vita fa più o meno – è stato come se il tuo corpo ritornasse a vivere sotto le tue carezze. Di nuovo. Come prima dell’incidente ancora una volta Tim e le sue mani… Tim e la sua bocca… Tim e il suo splendido corpo.

Lui ti ha fatto tornare a vivere.

E in tutto questo mai, nemmeno una volta, vi siete fermati. Mai, nemmeno una volta, avete parlato di quello che c’era tra di voi. Né prima né dopo l’incidente, mai. Paura? Vergogna? Cosa? Perché non siete stati in grado di mettere a nudo i vostri sentimenti? Perché non ci sei mai riuscito tu, Jason Street, a dire a Tim che quello che provavi con lui era l’unica cosa che ti faceva sentire vivo?

Non lo sai. E allora quale soluzione migliore che non andare a New York per vivere accanto a tuo figlio?

Quale altra soluzione potevi trovare per mettere fine a quello strano rapporto se non mettere chilometri e chilometri tra di voi? Allora ti era sembrata la soluzione migliore, vero Jason? Eppure non sarebbe bastato parlare con lui? Chiedergli spiegazioni?

Lyla… Tyra… Erin… le rally girl… tutte loro a mettersi tra di voi. Senza colpe. Perché le uniche due persone colpevoli di non aver fatto decollare una possibile relazione siete stati voi due. Con il vostro silenzio. Chiusi nella vostra paura o – e questa è la cosa che temi di più – nel disprezzo di voi stessi e di quello che facevate.

Per mesi ti sei tormentato. Per mesi ti sei chiesto ‘cosa succederà domani?’. Poi il domani arrivava e con esso il sorriso di Tim… e quei baci rubati, violenti, passionali negli spogliatoi, nei bagni della scuola… e le serate sul divano quando Billy non tornava a casa… e domani non succedeva altro.

Dopo l’incidente le cose si sono fatte ancora più difficili. I tuoi genitori troppo protettivi e Lyla troppo presente e Tim un po’ assente – lui insieme a qualche bottiglia di birra e i suoi cazzo di sensi di colpa – e … e… un fila infinita di ‘se, ma, però’.

Poi quella mattina lontana lo hai visto. Eri riuscito a evitare tua madre e a uscire presto di casa per andare da lui e lui era là, sulla porta di casa, con una biondina in piedi di fronte a lui. E tu hai visto il suo sorriso malizioso, hai visto quella camicia slacciata e i capelli scompigliati.

E ora lo sai. Ora lo puoi ammettere. Quello è il giorno che ha cambiato tutto. Quello è stato il momento in cui hai capito una cosa: dovevi andartene, dovevi allontanarti da lui e allontanare lui da te. Quel giovane uomo dalla vita poteva avere ciò che voleva, poteva essere felice, ma non con te.

Così lo hai lasciato. Da solo.

Ora però sei tornato e senti ancora sulle labbra il sapore delle sue per quel bacio in Messico. E hai paura, hai dannatamente paura che tutto torni come prima, che il tuo lasciarlo libero non abbia fatto altro che attirarlo ancora di più verso… verso che cosa?

Baci rubati? Notti di passione?

No. Non sarebbe successo, non di nuovo. Perché non vuoi sbagliare un’altra volta. Perché ora – a differenza di allora – sai quello che provi. Sai che quello che senti per Tim è qualcosa al quale non puoi rinunciare e non sei più disposto a fare finta di niente. Hai bisogno di spiegazioni – riceverne e darne -, hai bisogno che lui sia con te, hai bisogno di capire se, quello che hai visto nei suoi occhi qualche giorno prima quando le sue labbra si sono posate sulle tue, è quello che pensi.

Hai bisogno di sapere se per Tim tutto questo è solo un gioco o qualcosa di strano – o normale secondo i suoi metri di giudizio delle relazioni fra due amici – o se anche lui ti ama come tu ami lui.

Adesso lo sai. Ora è finito il momento del silenzio. Ora è arrivato quello delle parole.

***

“Arrivo, per la miseria arrivo!” Tim aprì la porta con una forza tale che pensò gli sarebbe rimasta in mano. Era pronto a prendere a calci in culo chiunque da dieci minuti stava bussando alla sua porta. Insomma, se uno non apriva dopo un paio di colpi, perché accidenti insistere?

Non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno. L’unica persona che voleva vedere era quella che alla sua porta non bussava, si limitava a chiamarlo. Ma quella persona non ne voleva sapere, a quanto pareva, di andare da lui.

Per di più si era appena seduto sul divano a guardare la tv, cercando di smettere di pensare a Jason, a lui e Jason, alle labbra di Jason, a quel bacio… era stato per più di un’ora seduto contro quella dannata porta e ora la odiava. Sì, era irrazionale e allora? Qualche problema? Tim Riggins odiava quella fottutissima porta!

Quando però guardò la persona ferma sulla soglia sospirò e si spostò di lato per farla entrare: Lyla Garrity, la sua ex ragazza o quello che era.

Era ironica tutta quella situazione, era come se lei gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero. Aveva appena finito di pensare che sarebbe dovuto andare da lei, avrebbe dovuto dirle addio e ora invece lei era lì, ferma nel centro del grande salone che lo guardava con lo sguardo da cucciolo spaurito. Tim sapeva che lei non era lì per dirgli addio, ma era anche certo che lui sarebbe stato irremovibile, non poteva rimettersi con lei.

Non voleva.

Non voleva Lyla Garrity.

Lui voleva Jason Street!

Tim tornò a sedersi sul divano e spense la televisione. Non era affatto sicuro che quello fosse il momento giusto per parlare con Lyla, non era del suo umore migliore per farlo. Lo voleva fare, quello sì, solo aveva pensato di farlo quando sarebbe andato bene a lui non a lei.

“Puoi anche sederti anziché restare lì impalata,” le disse acido. Quando la vide sussultare sospirò, “scusami, oggi sono un po’ nervoso.”

“Non fa niente,” mormorò lei sedendosi al suo fianco.

Restò in silenzio per un attimo poi, quasi timidamente, allungò una mano appoggiandola su quelle di lui. Tim resistette all’impulso di toglierle di colpo, come se si fosse scottato. Gli dava fastidio l’atteggiamento di lei, gli pareva di essere stato chiaro prima di partire per il Messico, tra loro era finita.

Forse incoraggiata dal fatto che lui non rifiutò il suo tocco lei iniziò a parlare, “mi dispiace Tim. Non dovevo comportarmi in quel modo quando sei venuto a dirmi che andavi in Messico. Solo che non mi hai dato nemmeno un preavviso, niente. Così all’improvviso hai deciso di partire.”

“Sono venuto da te due giorni prima di partire.”

“Non è un grande preavviso, lo hai detto anche tu.”

Ecco, lo sapeva. Ne era certo che lei avrebbe usato le sue stesse parole per cercare di fregarlo. Non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma quella volta non ci sarebbe cascato. Con cautela, cercando di non offenderla, tolse le mani da sotto quelle di lei e si spostò un po’ di lato.

“Cosa vuoi Lyla?”

“Tim,” mormorò lei avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui, “sono qui a dirti che mi dispiace. Io ti amo e non voglio perderti.”

Sospirando il giovane si alzò, ma subito tornò a sedersi passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “quello che ho detto prima di partire era semplicemente quello che sentivo Lyla, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace che tu abbia pensato che lo avessi detto perché ero arrabbiato. Il motivo non è quello. Ascoltami,” continuò girandosi a guardarla, “sei una brava ragazza. Bellissima. Hai un futuro che ti aspetta al college. Ti farai una nuova vita e troverai un ragazzo giusto per te, uno che magari soddisferà anche le aspettative di tuo padre. Quel ragazzo non sono io e prima te ne renderai conto meglio sarà per te.”

“Tim non… non puoi dire sul serio! Hai sentito quello che ho detto? Io ti amo, non devi farlo. Non devi allontanarmi da te perché non ti senti all’altezza.”

A quelle parole Tim si alzò in piedi lanciandole uno sguardo gelido. Come si permetteva di dirgli una cosa simile? Chi cazzo si credeva di essere?

“Spiegami Lyla… spiegami perché io sono solo un povero ignorante e non ci arrivo. Perché non dovrei sentirmi alla tua altezza?”

“Io non… non volevo dire quello.”

“Ma lo hai detto,” replicò lui semplicemente stringendosi nelle spalle, “non ti sto lasciando perché non mi sento all’altezza, perché meriti di meglio. Ti sto lasciando perché non ti amo e visto che tu stai anche per andartene mi sembrerebbe stupido e ipocrita da parte mia tenerti legata a me.”

Se Lyla Garrity fosse stata un po’ più intelligente avrebbe capito, Tim ne era sicuro. Avrebbe capito che lui la stava lasciando libera di seguire la sua strada, avrebbe capito che restare legata a lui era una cosa stupida e senza senso. Lui non la amava più, perché andare avanti in quel modo?

Ma lei era Lyla Garrity. Non Tyra o qualsiasi altra ragazza con un po’ di palle o, semplicemente, di buon senso.

In un attimo lei gli si buttò tra le braccia. Tim perse l’equilibrio e finì con la schiena contro la parete, le labbra di lei premute sulle sue. Non ci pensò, nemmeno per un secondo. Con decisione, ma senza farle male, la prese per le braccia e la allontanò da sé.

“È finita Lyla, non umiliarti ulteriormente.”

Lei lo guardò, gli occhi sgranati, “non ti riconosco più,” mormorò facendo un passo indietro, “sei cambiato… sei cambiato da quando Jason è tornato.”

Tim strinse i pugni. Non voleva che lei si interessasse dei fatti suoi. Lyla non era sua amica, non lo era mai stata né prima che si mettessero insieme, né durante la loro relazione e non lo sarebbe rimasta dopo.

“Ti ho detto quello che dovevo dirti e ti ripeto quello che ti ho detto prima di partire. Ti auguro ogni bene Lyla. Ti auguro di essere felice, ma ora vattene. Non umiliarti di nuovo, tieni con te un bel ricordo dei momenti che abbiamo passato insieme.”

Lei stava per ribattere. Ma qualcosa, qualcosa di quasi impercettibile nello sguardo di Tim la fece desistere. C’era determinazione ora sul viso di lui, qualcosa che non vi aveva mai visto. E finalmente capì. Capì che era finita.

Capì che lui la stava lasciando, davvero.

Si ricompose, annuendo piano e fingendo di essere una donna matura, “come vuoi Tim. È finita, ma ricordati che lo è per sempre. Se tornerai a cercarmi non ti aprirò la porta.”

Al solito Lyla Garrity non aveva capito proprio niente. Era ancora convinta che lui sarebbe tornato da lei. Aveva capito che era finita… per ora però pensava. Era senza speranza e Tim si augurò che trovasse un ragazzo degno di lei e di suo padre. Uno che le avrebbe dato la vita falsa da pubblicità che lei tanto desiderava.

Quel ragazzo non sarebbe mai stato lui. Lui non voleva più cose irreali, lui voleva cose reali. Sentimenti reali e non fittizi, non sentimenti che facevano comodo, ma sentimenti solo veri. Era sicuro di non volere troppo. Voleva solo amare ed essere amato.

Restò in silenzio guardandola andarsene e, quando lei si chiuse la porta alle spalle sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “addio Lyla Garrity,” mormorò piano tra sé.

***

“Riggins! Riggins! Lo so che sei in casa.”

Sì, Tim era in casa. Tim era sempre sullo stesso divano a guardare in pace la tv bevendo birra da quando Lyla se n’era andata. Si alzò piano, questa volta senza sbuffare, senza essere arrabbiato o nervoso o niente. Questa volta aprì la porta sorridendo.

“Six.”

“Pensavo volessi lasciarmi qui fuori tutta sera.”

“Dovevo alzarmi dal divano e venire fino alla porta. Troppa fatica.”

“Sei già ubriaco?”

“Sì e se vieni dentro mi puoi fare compagnia, che ne dici?”

“Ci sto.”

***

Jason non sapeva più che ore erano anzi, a dire il vero non era più nemmeno sicuro di quale fosse il suo nome. Sentiva la testa leggera, libera da tutti i pensieri. Nemmeno ricordava più perché era andato da Tim. Sapeva che doveva dirgli qualcosa, parlare con lui, ma al momento non ne aveva voglia.

L’unica cosa che voleva era continuare a bere – insieme a Tim che era già più ubriaco di lui – e basta. Aveva voluto smettere di pensare al fatto che Tim non potesse volerlo, al fatto che Tim non la pensasse come lui sulla loro relazione. Aveva voluto smettere di pensare a che cosa accidenti farne della sua vita… e finalmente c’era riuscito.

“È tardi,” mormorò Tim dopo un po’.

In realtà non ne era così sicuro. Aveva iniziato a bere dopo che Lyla se n’era andata e ormai aveva perso il conto di tutte le birre che aveva in corpo. Non gli interessava. Nemmeno lui voleva pensare, nemmeno lui voleva ammettere che era di parlare che avevano bisogno lui e Jason. Ma non quel giorno.

Quel giorno non avrebbe dovuto dire addio a Lyla invece era stato costretto a farlo. Poi era arrivato Jason che, probabilmente, voleva dirgli qualcosa, ma gli era grato perché alla fine a differenza di Lyla aveva capito che lui non voleva sentire niente, voleva smetterla di pensare per un intero giorno.

“È tardi,” provò di nuovo dopo qualche minuto.

“Ora me ne vado.”

“Non voglio che te ne vada.”

“È tardi.”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Però lo hai già detto due volte.”

“Sono ubriaco.”

“Anche io.”

“Ed è tardi.”

“Di nuovo?”

“È ora di andare a letto.”

Jason si girò a guardarlo e annuì, “io posso dormire qui.”

“Da ubriaco sei ancora meno sveglio che da sobrio Six.”

“Perché?”

Tim si avvicinò a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sulla coscia. Sapeva che Jason non lo sentiva, ma quell’ultimo barlume di lucidità che gli era rimasta gli ricordava tutto il discorso sul ‘non posso sentire, ma lo percepisco. La mia mente lo percepisce e questo è abbastanza’.

Jason guardò la mano di Tim e sentì il suo corpo rispondere a quel semplice tocco. Quando vide Tim avvicinare il viso al suo si irrigidì per un attimo, lui con quell’ultimo barlume di lucidità si ritrovò a pensare che non era certo quello il motivo per cui era lì, anzi era lì perché quello non succedesse di nuovo. Non senza una spiegazione logica.

Tim però ora gli stava succhiando il lobo dell’orecchio e quel cavolo di barlume lo lasciò del tutto, “voglio scoparti Six. Ti voglio. Voglio che tu venga a letto con me, ora. Subito. Non voglio sentirti fiatare o ribattere. Vieni a letto con me Six.”

La voce di Tim era bassa e roca, desiderio e alcool mescolati lo rendevano ancora più eccitante. Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Jason solo a sentirlo parlare in quel modo, solo percependo il desiderio nella sua voce.

Jason gli passò una mano tra i capelli, stringendogli come meglio poteva, incurante del debole gemito di dolore che sfuggì dalle labbra dell’altro. Gli allontanò la testa dal suo orecchio e lo guardò per un attimo, un istante che fece temere a Tim che l’altro non volesse come lo voleva lui.

Poi però le labbra di Jason trovarono le sue e tutto scomparve. Da quel momento non ci fu più spazio per pensieri, razionali o irrazionali. Non arrivarono mai al letto. Semplicemente Tim aiutò Jason a sdraiarsi per poi stendersi sopra di lui.

Fu sesso senza troppi complimenti. Furono le mani di Tim che toglievano quasi con rabbia la maglietta a Jason per poi sfilarsi la propria. Furono denti che mordevano, labbra che baciavano e lingue che leccavano. Senza mai stancarsi, senza riuscire a smettere. Volendo solo toccare, sentire. Volevano solo calore, entrambi ne avevano un bisogno disperato anche se non erano ancora stati capaci di dirsi quanto veramente avessero bisogno uno dell’altro.

E, dopo tanti mesi, finalmente Jason tornò a sentirsi vivo. Quando Tim entrò in lui con una spinta decisa, quando la sua mente registrò tutto facendolo urlare per il piacere. Si sentì vivo guardando Tim sopra di lui muoversi in fretta, con crescente passione ad ogni spinta.

Vennero insieme, gemendo uno il nome dell’altro. E Jason venne senza nemmeno bisogno che Tim lo sfiorasse. Quando sentì il corpo del compagno rilassarsi sul suo Jason sospirò. Respirando l’odore familiare della sua pelle mescolato a quello dell’orgasmo appena provato.

“Letto,” mormorò strascicando le parole.

Tim annuì, alzandosi barcollando un poco. Non si sentiva più troppo ubriaco, ma quello che avevano appena fatto lo aveva lasciato sfinito e senza forze. Spinse la sedia di Jason vicino al divano, ma l’altro scosse la testa.

“Io resto qui.”

“Jay…”

“Sarai più comodo a letto che non qui. Vai a dormire Tim.”

Il giovane lo guardò ancora per un attimo poi, scuotendo la testa andò verso la sua stanza. Quando chiuse la porta vi si appoggiò contro, mentre Jason in salotto fissava il soffitto con gli occhi sbarrati. Entrambi sapevano di aver sbagliato, di nuovo. Avevano permesso alla situazione di sfuggirgli di mano senza riuscire a parlare seriamente di tutto quello che dovevano. E ora… ora ecco che i pensieri tornavano a galleggiare nelle loro menti. Tutto sembrava ancora più difficile ora.

La sbronza era passata.

***

Quando riapri gli occhi ti guardi attorno per un attimo sospirando. A fatica ti metti seduto sul divano, dormire lì non è stata la tua idea migliore ne sei consapevole. Però non avresti potuto andare a dormire con Tim, non avresti potuto svegliarti al suo fianco e… e cosa?

Passandoti una mano nei capelli cerchi di calmare i battiti del tuo cuore. Non vuoi affrontare Tim questa mattina, non quando il ricordo di quello che avete fatto è ancora così vivo dentro di te. Non quando senti ancora le sue mani e la sua bocca sul tuo corpo.

A fatica riesci a tirare la tua sedia di fronte al divano, ringraziando mentalmente che Tim non l’abbia spostata prima di andare a letto. Se lo avesse fatto avresti per forza dovuto aspettarlo. Invece ora, ormai abile, ti ci siedi sopra senza il minimo problema.

Recuperi i tuoi vestiti e li indossi in fretta. Lo sai che la tua è una fuga dalla realtà. E la realtà è che hai fatto sesso con il tuo migliore amico. Di nuovo. E che ancora non sai perché… ancora non sai cosa voglia Tim. Quello che continui a ripeterti è che non puoi legarlo a te, nonostante sia l’unica cosa che vorresti.

Sei più che certo che tutto quello per Tim non è stato niente. Non ha avuto l’importanza che ha avuto per te. E lo sai che sei un perfetto idiota, lo sai che prima di raggiungere certe conclusioni dovresti parlarne con lui, ti eri ripromesso di farlo, di chiedere, di capire… eppure ecco che ora, vestito di tutto punto, cerchi di fare con la carrozzella il minor rumore possibile mentre ti avvicini alla porta.

Quando te la richiudi alle spalle respiri a fondo l’aria del primo mattino. Ti senti sempre più stupido, ma reprimi l’istinto di girarti e tornare in quella casa. È inutile, è più forte di te. Hai davvero troppa paura di non sentirti dire quello che vuoi per restare.

Sei consapevole che scappando in quel modo, come un ladro, non risolverai la situazione anzi… con ogni probabilità peggiorerai tutto. Sospirando prendi la strada più lunga per raggiungere la tua macchina, non hai alternative visto che da solo non riusciresti a scendere il gradino di fronte a casa di Tim.

Ma sul lato del prato, vicino alla porta del garage, il gradino è una piccola discesa e per te è facile superarla.

Quando sei seduto nella tua macchina getti ancora un’occhiata alla casa prima di rimettere in moto e ripartire. Ora vuoi solo arrivare a casa, farti una doccia e, possibilmente, dormire tutto il giorno. Evitare Herc è un’altra delle tue priorità. Sai che se dovesse vederti in questo momento capirebbe tutto, la verità per lui sarebbe lampante come lo è per te.

Stai scappando Jason.

Stai scappando da Tim.

Di nuovo.

***

La prima cosa che fai, dopo aver riaperto gli occhi, è richiuderli. La luce che entra dalle finestre sembra formata da tanti piccoli aghi che ti hanno bucato gli occhi non appena aperti. Ci appoggi sopra un braccio, aspettando che il bruciore passi, insieme a quella specie di martello pneumatico che sembra non voler uscire dalla tua testa.

Ieri sera, mentre bevevi birra dopo birra, sapevi perfettamente che questa mattina ti saresti sentito malissimo eppure… eppure ecco che un sorriso fa ora la comparsa sul tuo viso mentre ti lecchi le labbra, gesto automatico che fa parte di te.   
Quando senti che aprire gli occhi non ti provocherà di nuovo la morte decidi di farlo. Piano. Prima uno e poi l’altro. Ora, la luce, ti fa solo sorridere ancora più. È una bella giornata, puoi sentire il caldo sulla tua pelle e non vedi l’ora di andare in salotto, svegliare Jason e, dopo colazione, salire sul tuo truck per portarlo al lago. Lo sai che ama quel luogo, e lo ami anche tu.

E una volta lì, seduti all’ombra del vostro albero preferito, finalmente potrete parlare, finalmente potrete chiarire. Finalmente lo guarderai negli occhi e gli dirai che ti è mancato. Tanto. Che la notte appena passata ti ha fatto sentire di nuovo vivo dopo tanto tempo. Vivo solo tra le sue braccia.

Il sorriso è ancora stampato sul tuo viso quando esci dalla tua stanza e vai in salotto. Ti guardi attorno. “Six…” la tua voce è bassa, ma non fa niente. Non c’è nessuno lì, nessuno che può risponderti. E in un attimo, così com’era arrivato, il sorriso scompare.

Mentre senti la rabbia montare dentro di te. Sempre più forte. Sempre più intensa.

Muovendoti lentamente ti avvicini al divano e ti ci lasci cadere sopra. È freddo. Lo stesso freddo che c’è dentro di te. C’è ancora il suo odore, il profumo dei suoi capelli… come su di te.

Ora la testa pulsa più forte e gli occhi lacrimano. Ma non stai piangendo, no… non sei solo così arrabbiato e nervoso che, per una volta, stai dando libero sfogo ai tuoi sentimenti, no. Semplicemente gli occhi bruciano e lacrimano. Semplice Tim. In fin dei conti l’importante è sempre e solo crederci alle cose.

Ed ecco di nuovo quella sensazione che sembra non volerti abbandonare, che sei certo non ti abbandonerà mai. Quella consapevolezza troppo dolorosa che, in un modo o nell’altro, prima o poi, tutte le persone che ami si allontanano da te come hanno fatto i tuoi genitori. Vorresti urlare, vorresti dire alla tua mente che non è vero, che non ti lasciano tutti da solo eppure…

Jason è scappato.

Jason è scappato da te, Tim.

Di nuovo.

 _Continua…_


	6. Chapter 6

Per un solo attimo, prima di aprire la porta di casa, Jason aveva accarezzato la possibilità che fosse Tim. Dentro di sé sapeva che non era possibile. Conosceva talmente bene il suo migliore amico da saperlo abbastanza orgoglioso da non andare da lui.

Non dopo che lui lo aveva lasciato da solo. Dopo aver fatto sesso per la prima volta da mesi… dopo averlo sentito di nuovo vicino… Jason si sentiva un perfetto idiota e sapeva di dover rimediare, sapeva che si meritava la rabbia di Tim, ma faceva male lo stesso.

Andò alla porta sbuffando, sperando che non fossero i soliti venditori. Sarebbe stato capace di insultarli, così come avrebbe insultato la nuova vicina di casa sua e di Herc che pareva trovare ogni giorno una scusa nuova pur di andare a bussare da loro.

Quando aprì la porta rimase stupito per un attimo, ma subito sorriso all’uomo fermo di fronte a lui, “coach, è bello vederla. Prego, si accomodi.”

Coach Eric Taylor ricambiò il sorriso del suo giovane campione ed entrò in casa guardandosi attorno. Da quando Jason si era trasferito in quella casa con Herc, ancora prima di andarsene a New York, Eric non era mai stato lì.

“Tu ed Herc vi siete sistemati bene,” disse tornando a guardare il giovane.

“Sì, ce la caviamo alla perfezione. Diciamo che la casa è arredata in modo che tutto possa essere facilmente a portata di mano per noi.”

“Ottimo per essere completamente indipendenti,” replicò il coach.

“Esatto,” mormorò Jason, “ho vissuto sempre con i miei e poi ho assaggiato per un po’ la libertà qui con Herc prima di andare a New York,”

“Non eri libero a New York?”

“Oddio coach… potevo fare ciò che volevo. Il problema era che qualsiasi cosa facessi non andava mai bene. Inoltre beh, non era casa mia.”

L’uomo annuì, passandosi una mano nei capelli. Jason lo osservò attento per un momento, ricordando le parole di Tim, il racconto di quanto era accaduto ai Dillon Panthers e a coach Taylor dopo la sua partenza.

“Si sieda coach, vuole un caffè?”

“No grazie Jason, sono apposto. Ho solo bisogno di parlare con te,” rispose l’uomo sedendosi sul divano.

Jason si sistemò di fronte a lui, “mi dica coach.”

“Ti ricordi quando ci siamo visti al matrimonio di Billy? Ti ho chiesto se saresti stato disposto ad aiutarmi in caso fosse stato necessario.”

“Sì, ricordo.”

“Mi hai risposto di sì allora. So che sei tornato da un po’ ormai e non ho idea di cosa tua abbia deciso di fare e mi dispiace. So che avrei dovuto essere più presente per te in questo periodo, ma sono stato davvero molto occupato.”

“Nessun problema coach,” ribatté Jason annuendo, “al momento non sto facendo assolutamente niente. Sto ancora cercando di capire cosa fare della mia vita. Mi piaceva il lavoro a New York, fare il procuratore sportivo mi permetteva di essere sempre a contatto con il football. Ma qui a Dillon, capisce anche lei che da quel punto di vista posso fare ben poco.”

“Qui a Dillon però potresti tornare sul campo.”

Jason lo guardò. E capì. Capì che, semplicemente, da quando Tim gli aveva detto della situazione di coach Taylor quella frase era l’unica che voleva sentirsi dire. Annuì piano, “potrei?”

“Sì, potresti. Ma non per i Panthers.”

“Per i Leon?”

“Vedo che conosci la situazione, così mi risparmierai spiegazioni.”

“Sì, Tim mi ha raccontato tutto quello che è successo. E, per quanto possa valere, credo che il comitato abbia fatto la scelta peggiore che potesse. E sa perché coach? Perché senza di lei i Panthers valgono la metà.”

Un sorriso amaro si dipinse sul viso di Eric, “JD è molto giovane, ma è un ottimo quarterback. E io avevo Riggins e Saracen. Ed inoltre quando abbiamo vinto la finale avevo anche Smash e te come coach.”

“Ma è stato in gran parte merito suo coach. Lei è stato in grado di tenere unita la squadra e di farla funzionare anche dopo il mio incidente e questo lo sappiamo entrambi. Lei è stato l’unico in grado di convincere Tim a dare il meglio di sé. E se Smash ora è in un college ed è una futura promessa della NFL lo deve solo a lei.”

L’uomo annuì, “ma ora le cose sono diverse. Quei ragazzi… oddio Jason mi hanno lasciato i più imbranati giocatori di football con cui io abbia mai avuto a che fare. Ho Mac che si occupa dell’attacco e un altro coach per la difesa. Ma ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti con il quarterback.”

“Mi sta offrendo un lavoro coach?”

“Sì Jason.”

“Accetto.”

Eric lo guardò restando serio, “non essere così precipitoso Jason. Le cose non sono facili, tanti ci guardano male, quasi come se fossimo dei traditori. Tu sei, nel bene e nel male, legato ai Panthers. Vuoi davvero correre il rischio di essere odiato da tutta la città se, per puro caso, riusciremo a far funzionare questa squadra?”

“Sì coach,” rispose semplicemente Jason, “sono anni che mi disinteresso di quello che la città pensa di me. Non voglio altro che aiutarla come lei ha fatto con me. E lo farò, costi quel che costi. E non sarò l’unico a farlo, se ne renderà conto ben presto.”

“Cosa intendi?”

“Saracen va al college a due passi da casa e Tim per ora è ancora in città. Pensa veramente che non sarebbero disposti ad aiutarla?”

“Tu dici?”

“Io dico. Con Tim posso parlarci io, con Matt…”

“Lo farò io,” replicò il coach, “lo vedo più spesso di quanto vorrei.”

Jason rise a quella frase. Sapeva che l’uomo era dannatamente geloso di sua figlia Julie e, nonostante Matt fosse un bravissimo ragazzo, il solo fatto che qualcuno osasse mettere le mani addosso alla sua bambina lo faceva sempre imbestialire.

“Mi piace sapere che Mac l’ha seguita,” disse quando si fu calmato.

“Credo che se avesse avuto qualche scelta sarebbe rimasto con i Panthers, ma McCoy gli ha detto che voleva allenatori più giovani. Così Mac ha deciso di aiutarmi e io gliene sarò sempre grato.”

“Sì, Mac è decisamente un ottimo coach. È un bene averlo con noi.”

Sorridendo Eric si alzò, porgendo la mano a Jason che la strinse ricambiando il sorriso dell’uomo, “ti aspetto domani al campo, abbiamo tantissimo da fare e di cui discutere, compreso il tuo compenso direi.”

“Ci sarò coach.”

“Mi piace sai… ti sei abituato prima di me all’idea dei Leon. Già dici ‘noi’ quando parli.”

“È football coach. E faremo grandi cose, dimostreremo a tutti chi è lei.”

“No, non sbagliare ora Jason,” replicò l’uomo appoggiandogli una mano sulla sua spalla, “dimostreremo loro chi siamo noi.”

“È una promessa coach?” Chiese Jason sorridendo.

“Puoi scommetterci Street, puoi scommetterci.”

***

Quasi non aveva aspettato di vedere il coach allontanarsi prima di uscire di casa a sua volta e andare dall’unica persona alla quale non vedeva l’ora di comunicare la notizia.

Era tornato a Dillon incerto sul suo futuro e ora vedeva di nuovo una strada aprirsi di fronte a sé. Questo migliorava, e di molto anche, il suo umore. Tornare ad allenare era una cosa che desiderava da tempo, ma in passato era stato lui a lasciare la squadra e non era sicuro che coach Taylor potesse avere ancora bisogno di lui.

Non era bello essere felice per tutto quello che era successo all’uomo che considerava come un secondo padre, però non poteva non essere grato per quella seconda possibilità. Inoltre era sicuro che, per quanto schiappe fossero i nuovi giocatori, grazie a tutte le loro forze messe insieme i Dillon Leon avrebbero dato del filo da torcere ai Dillon Panthers, anche se tutta quella situazione era strana per lui, questo non poteva certo negarlo.

Jason Street era un Panther. Tim Riggins era un Panther. Coach Eric Taylor era un Panther.

Tutti loro lo sarebbero rimasti per sempre, nel bene e nel male, ovunque le loro strade li avesse portati. Ma i Dillon Panthers che loro conoscevano non esistevano più, distrutti dai capricci di un uomo convinto che con i soldi poteva ottenere ciò che voleva. Quello non era lo spirito della squadra, quello non era il modo in cui Eric Taylor aveva cresciuto i suoi ragazzi.

E, Jason ne era certo, Joe McCoy avrebbe pagato l’errore di sottovalutare Eric e quello che con il suo amore e la sua passione per il football sarebbe stato in grado di fare. Il giovane era certo, da quel poco che aveva sentito di McCoy, che si sarebbe fatto una sonora risata sapendo che il coach aveva affidato il quarterback a lui, lui paralizzato su una sedia a rotelle.

Ma Joe McCoy sarebbe stato l’unico a ridere. Perché Jason lo sapeva, ne era certo, tutta Dillon ricordava. Tutta Dillon sapeva quello che lui – su quella sedia a rotelle – era riuscito a fare per e con Matt Saracen. Nessuno a Dillon dimenticava il passato e l’emozione di quella finale a Dallas quando tutta la squadra aveva trionfato.

Tutta la squadra e Jason Street. A bordo campo. Sulla sua carrozzella. Stretto tra le braccia del suo migliore amico che, quella sera più di tutte le altre, aveva giocato e vinto per lui.

No, Dillon non dimenticava i suoi ragazzi.

Sorridendo Jason si avvicinò alla porta di Tim e iniziò a chiamarlo. L’amico venne ad aprirgli quasi subito e al giovane non sfuggì quel lampo di risentimento nei suoi occhi. Ma che torto poteva dargli dopo essersene andato da casa sua come un ladro?

“Posso entrare?” Gli chiese.

Tim non gli rispose, limitandosi ad annuire. In realtà era felice di vederlo, felice che fosse lì. Aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con Jason, non ce la faceva più. Voleva solo capire e voleva che Jason lo aiutasse a fare un po’ di chiarezza nei suoi pensieri così confusi che lo stavano facendo impazzire.

Una volta in casa Tim si sedette sul divano e Jason si sistemò di fronte a lui. Era stato entusiasta all’idea di comunicare a Tim la novità, ma ora non era così sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Per un attimo pensò di cercare di parlare con lui della notte prima, ma accantonò subito l’idea, aveva ancora troppa paura per affrontare le conseguenze che un discorso su quello che avevano fatto poteva comportare.

“Il coach è venuto da me stamattina.”

“Coach Taylor?” Chiese Tim guardandolo inarcando un sopracciglio e sopprimendo l’istinto di prenderlo a pugni. Non gliene fregava un cazzo del coach! Non voleva che Jason fosse lì per parlargli di quello che l’uomo gli aveva detto!

“Conosci altri coach Tim?”

“Sì, coach Aikman.”

Jason sbuffò, “logicamente mi riferisco **al** coach.”

“Okay e allora?”

Jason si trattenne a stento dal mettersi ad urlare, “mi ha chiesto di allenare il QB della nuova squadra.”

Tim annuì, “bene, sono contento per te,” replicò il giovane senza il minimo entusiasmo.

“Beh, grazie tanto Timmy. Non mostrarti troppo felice per me, mi raccomando,” Jason non riuscì a trattenere l’irritazione che era lampante nel tono della sua voce.

“Scusami tanto coach Street,” ribatté ironico Tim, “se non gioisco per il tuo nuovo lavoro. Ma forse dovresti pensare che anche io potrei avere dei problemi, no?”

Jason lo guardò a lungo prima di parlare, “io sono qui Tim, lo sai che puoi parlare con me.”

 _‘Già mentre tu non vuoi parlare con me.’_ Tim lo pensò solo, decidendo solo all’ultimo di non dirlo ad alta voce. Non aveva voglia di litigare con Jason, si sentiva stanco.

“Sto pensando di non andare al college,” lo disse con più calma di quella che non sentisse. Era preoccupato per la reazione di Jason a quelle parole, sapeva che l’amico ci teneva al suo futuro, probabilmente molto più di quanto non ci tenesse lui stesso.

Jason restò un attimo in silenzio, cercando di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri. Era andato da Tim per comunicargli la bella novità e ora si trovava di fronte all’indecisione del suo migliore amico sul proprio futuro. Il giovane uomo iniziò a pensare ironicamente che il loro tempismo era veramente splendido.

Prese un bel respiro prima di iniziare a parlare, cercando di trovare le parole giuste, misurandole una per una onde evitare di creare ancora più problemi a Tim, “quello che sto per dirti ti sembra retorico o forse patetico, ma credo che tu abbia bisogno di sentirtelo dire,” iniziò sorridendogli, “io sono con te, qualsiasi sia la tua decisione. Non ti vorrò meno bene né ti considererò meno mio amico se non andrai al college, questo è bene che tu lo sappia.”

A quelle parole Tim sospirò sollevato e regalò un debole sorriso all’amico, “grazie Six,” mormorò.

“Non ringraziarmi, non ce n’è bisogno,” replicò Jason, “ora però ascoltami bene Timmy. Promettimi una cosa, ma seriamente però. Promettimi che, prima di prendere una decisione definitiva ci penserai bene e a lungo. Non importa per quanto tempo tu lo abbia già fatto, dimmi solo che continuerai ancora a farlo. Perché quella che devi prendere è una decisione importante, è quella decisione che determinerà il resto della tua vita e non puoi prenderla alla leggera, non puoi prenderla seguendo l’impulso del momento. È finito il tempo delle azioni sconsiderate Tim.”

“Lo so Jay,” mormorò Tim guardando l’amico, “ci sto pensando e ci sto pensando seriamente. Non sono ancora così sicuro che sia davvero quello che voglio, però non lo so… non mi sento fatto per il college. Forse sbaglio, o forse no. Non lo so,” il giovane sospirò, “e poi c’è un altro problema: Billy. Lui ci tiene tanto Six. È così eccitato all’idea che io sarò il primo Riggins che andrà al college… non so se è giusto dargli una delusione così grande.”

“No ehi, ascoltami Tim,” ribatté Jason appoggiandogli senza nemmeno pensarci una mano sulla gamba, “così non va bene, okay? Io capisco quanto tu voglia bene a Billy, capisco che tu non voglia deluderlo, ma non puoi prendere una decisione così importante basandoti su quello che vuole tuo fratello. Per quanto tu gli voglia bene devi decidere cosa è meglio per te, non per lui.”

“Mi odierà.”

“Sì, forse all’inizio sì,” mormorò Jason annuendo, conosceva fin troppo bene Billy Riggins, “probabilmente ti insulterà, ma poi passerà. Passa sempre no?”

“Sì, ma questa volta non sono così sicuro che passerà Jay.”

“Forse questa volta sarà più difficile per lui accettare la tua decisione è vero. Non per il college, ma per il fatto che dovrà rendersi conto che non sei più un bambino e che sei in grado di camminare con le tue gambe Timmy.”

Il giovane annuì senza riuscire a trattenere l’ennesimo sospiro, “ti prometto che ci penserò.”

Jason annuì e poi si allontanò un poco da lui, “io torno a casa. Ci vediamo in giro Riggs.”

Detto questo si avviò alla porta e si fermò sulla soglia solo quando sentì la voce dell’amico chiamarlo, “sono contento per te Six, dico davvero.”

Jason gli sorrise, “lo so Timmy, lo so,” mormorò prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

***

Non sei mai stato un amante della velocità in macchina, nemmeno quando usavi le tue gambe per guidare al posto delle mani. Eppure oggi stai guidando ancora più piano del solito mentre ti allontani da casa di Tim.

Ci sono troppi pensieri nella tua mente. Uno su tutti: tornare indietro. Tornare indietro ora.

Se, come ti ha detto, Tim non andrà al college… se resterà a Dillon… in questo caso forse per voi due potrebbe esserci un futuro. Tu hai sempre voluto che Tim si costruisse la sua vita e andare al college, lo sai, sarebbe la cosa migliore per lui.

Però se non è quello che vuole, non puoi certo essere tu a costringerlo a intraprendere una strada che lo porterà verso qualcosa che non è ciò che vuole. Non vuoi che Tim cambi a causa di scelte sbagliate, non vuoi che sia infelice per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Fermi la macchina al lato della strada e appoggi la testa sul volante. Vuoi tornare indietro, lo vuoi davvero. Vuoi andare da lui e dirgli quello che provi in questo momento. Dirgli che lo ami. Dirgli che se lui non se ne va c’è una possibilità per voi.

Cinque minuti Jason.

Dieci minuti Jason.

Finalmente riapri gli occhi e rimetti in moto. La direzione non cambia, stai andando a casa. Non lo puoi fare. Non puoi andare da lui ora che è così confuso e dirgli una cosa simile. Non lo puoi fare, non sei abbastanza egoista per poterlo fare.

Perché se Tim dovesse provare qualcosa per te… in quel caso le tue parole potrebbero influenzare la sua decisione finale e lo sai.

Non puoi fargli questo. Tu lo ami. Tu ami Tim Riggins più di chiunque altro al mondo. E, per quanto male faccia, lo lascerai libero di decidere da solo per il suo futuro.

Anche se questo potrebbe significare vederlo andarsene.

 _Continua…_


	7. Chapter 7

“No, no e poi no ancora una volta! Dannato idiota non ti permetterò di fare una cosa così stupida! Mi hai capito? Hai sentito cosa cazzo ti ho detto Tim? Non ti permetterò di commettere l’errore più grande della tua stupida e inutile esistenza!”

Tim fece un passo indietro. Non aveva mai visto Billy così furioso, mai. Nemmeno quando lui aveva deciso di riportare a casa il loro padre la reazione di suo fratello era stata così violenta. Violenta al punto da fargli paura.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Mindy, la moglie di suo fratello, che si trovava alle spalle di Billy. Anche lei aveva un’espressione impaurita sul viso, anche lei aveva paura che tutta quella situazione potesse degenerare. Con cautela Tim la vita appoggiare una mano sul braccio dell’uomo, “Billy, cerca di calmarti ora.”

“Calmarmi? Calmarmi Mindy?” Tornò a urlare l’uomo, girandosi a guardare la moglie con occhi furenti, “Questo idiota vuole buttare nel cesso il suo futuro e io dovrei calmarmi?”

Il più giovane dei fratelli Riggins sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe successa una cosa simile, non ne aveva mai avuto il minimo dubbio. Era consapevole che Billy non avrebbe preso bene la sua decisione ma, sinceramente, non si era aspettato una reazione così rabbiosa.

“È della mia vita che stiamo parlando Billy,” mormorò quando suo fratello smise di guardare la moglie e riportò la sua attenzione su di lui, “la decisione spetta solo a me. Non a te.”

Con sorpresa Tim vide Billy annuire. Il suo viso era una maschera impassibile che, forse, fece ancora più paura al giovane che non le urla di poco prima. A quelle c’era in qualche modo abituato, non era certo la prima volta che litigavano anche se non in quel modo così furioso.

“Fai le valige Tim.”

Tim non avrebbe saputo spiegare in quel momento se il suo sussultare fu dovuto alle parole di Billy o al modo in cui le disse, “io… non… mi stai cacciando Billy?”

“Sì Tim, ti sto cacciando. Ti voglio fuori da casa mia entro la prossima mezz’ora. Visto che questa è la tua vita e visto che ti consideri grande abbastanza per decidere da solo cosa farne, credo che sia giunto il momento per te di arrangiarti. Mezz’ora Tim. E poi non voglio più vedere la tua faccia in questa casa.”

Detto questo, senza dare tempo né a Tim né a Mindy di dire altro, Billy se ne andò nella sua stanza. Non ci fu rumore di porte sbattute o altre urla degenerate, no. Ci fu solo silenzio. E un dolore sordo nel petto di Tim. Un dolore che sentiva lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

Lanciò solo un ultimo sguardo a Mindy prima di andare come un automa nella propria stanza. Prese una sacca dall’armadio e iniziò a buttarci le sue cose a caso. Senza riflettere. Sentiva di non avere più la capacità di ragionare, due sole cose erano chiare e fisse nella sua mente.

Non sarebbe andato al college. E aveva appena perso l’unica persona che per lui aveva rappresentato la sua famiglia.

***

È più di un’ora che stai girando a vuoto per queste strade che ti hanno visto crescere, correre, baciare la tua prima ragazza, fare l’amore per la prima volta, trionfare dopo aver vinto il campionato… strade che per un po’ hai pensato avresti lasciato per rivederle solo tornando a casa qualche volta per trovare Billy.

Ora sai che non sarà così. Sai che quelle strade, nel bene e nel male, continueranno a essere parte della tua vita. Esattamente come tu sei parte di loro, di quella città che ti ha regalato dolore, piacere, amore, delusioni e vittorie. Tu sei un ragazzo di Dillon e lo sarai per il resto dei tuoi giorni.

Non è stato facile per te prendere la decisione finale, ma, nonostante quello che è successo con Billy, sei sicuro sia quella giusta. L’unica decisione che potevi prendere. Non puoi andare al college, non fa per te. Hai sempre odiato studiare – via, hai costretto Landry a leggerti un libro durante gli allenamenti pur di non doverlo fare tu – e non sei un così bravo giocatore di football per continuare la scuola basandoti su quello.

Sei un buon giocatore, lo sei sempre stato. Ma il liceo non è il college. I Panthers… i Panthers sono stati la tua vita e la tua famiglia per quattro lunghi anni, ma finisce qui. Finisce tutto in questo momento. Non è mai stato un tuo sogno andartene da Dillon.

È il sogno di Tyra, quello di Lyla, ma non il tuo. Tu lì sei cresciuto e lì vuoi morire. Non ti interessa altro che avere una vita tranquilla, è forse chiedere troppo poter essere se stessi? In questo momento ti pare di sì.

La reazione di Billy te lo fa credere anche se non è vero. Non è chiedere troppo, ognuno deve essere libero di seguire il proprio destino. Perché andare al college per un anno per poi mollarlo? Fermo restando che tu fossi stato in grado di superare il primo anno. E non lo pensi perché hai poca fiducia in te stesso e nelle tue capacità, ma perché sai che è la verità. Ci sono persone più portate di altre a quel tipo di vita e tu fai parte della categoria di persone che non lo sono.

E dopo tutte queste considerazioni, anche se a fatica, decisione presa. Punto. No regrets!

Allora perché stai così male? Perché l’idea di aver deluso Billy ti sta facendo soffrire così tanto? Sospiri e giri la macchina. Non puoi continuare a girare a vuoto, sai dove andare. Almeno per un po’ sai che un tetto sopra la testa non ti mancherà e poi… poi ci penserai.

***

“Ma che domande fai Riggins? Sei nel posto giusto!”

Seduto sul divano della casa di Jason ed Herc, Tim scosse la testa divertito per l’entusiasmo di Herc. Era arrivato lì solo dieci minuti prima e i due amici avevano capito subito quello che voleva Tim visto che si era presentato alla porta con una sacca con dentro le sue cose.

Quando Tim aveva chiesto loro di poter vivere lì Herc era stato subito entusiasta e anche Jason aveva detto che poteva restare per tutto il tempo che voleva. Però, nonostante fosse felice di aver Tim lì a vivere con lui, non poteva fare a meno di essere preoccupato.

A Herc poteva sfuggire il sorriso malinconico di Tim, gli occhi troppo rossi, e il gesto nervoso con cui continuava a passarsi una mano tra i capelli. Senza contare il fatto che, da quando era arrivato, non lo aveva ancora guardato negli occhi. E lui non era Herc, conosceva Tim fin troppo bene da sapere che, se era lì, era perché era successo qualcosa tra lui e Billy.

Stava per chiedergli cosa fosse successo, ma Herc lo precedette e Jason poté vedere Tim irrigidirsi per un attimo a quella domanda, “non ce la faccio più,” rispose stringendosi nelle spalle e fingendo una noncuranza che non provava, “insomma mi tocca sentire Billy e Mindy scopare al di la della parete tutte le sere. Mi spiace ma ne ho fin sopra i capelli.”

Sentendo quelle parole Herc scoppiò a ridere, trovando la cosa molto divertente e facendo una battuta piuttosto oscena sulle ‘acrobazie sessuali’ di Billy e Mindy. Tim rise, ma era una risata costruita, così come lo era quella risposta da quattro soldi. Jason abbozzò un sorriso, poi lasciò i due da soli dicendo che avrebbe preparato qualcosa per cena.

Voleva parlare con Tim. Voleva capire cosa fosse successo. Ma di una cosa era certo, l’amico non avrebbe mai parlato di fronte ad Herc, se c’era un modo per farsi raccontare tutto era restare da soli. Il giovane sospirò prendendo una padella e mettendola sul fuoco.

Aveva spesso sognato di poter vivere con Tim, ma non sapendolo soffrire. Non vedendolo così abbattuto per qualsiasi cosa fosse successa con Billy. Sospirando cercò di concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo, rimuginare su quello che era successo non gli sarebbe servito a niente.

Doveva solo portare pazienza e aspettare che Herc capisse che era giunto il momento di lasciarli da soli.

***

“Allora Tim, non ti sembra che sia giunto il momento di dirmi quello che è successo?”

Herc era uscito dieci minuti prima, dopo aver descritto loro per filo e per segno la nuova donna della sua vita. Anche se non avrebbe dovuto vedere lei, però, l’uomo non era stupido e il silenzio di Tim durante la cena gli aveva fatto capire che la situazione era molto più seria di quanto il giovane avesse ammesso appena arrivato.

Dopo che lui se ne fu andato Jason e Tim si erano messi sul divano a guardare un po’ di tv, ma Tim non aveva mai nemmeno per scherzo posato gli occhi sullo schermo. Jason aveva aspettato ancora un po’ prima di parlare, sperando che fosse l’amico a introdurre l’argomento, ma visto che Tim non pareva intenzionato a dire una parola aveva preso l’iniziativa.

“Mi ha cacciato.”

Jason lo guardò per un attimo senza capire. Poi comprese ciò che era successo e sospirò, “gli hai detto che non hai intenzione di andare al college?”

“Sì. L’ha presa peggio di quanto pensassi Jay. Mi ha cacciato di casa. Billy… Billy mi ha cacciato di casa.”

Jason lo guardò scuotere piano la testa e mettersi seduto, le mani tra i capelli. Vide le sue spalle sussultare e il giovane sapeva quello che stava succedendo. Raramente aveva visto Tim piangere e quella era una di quelle rare volte. In silenzio gli appoggio un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo costrinse ad appoggiare la testa contro il suo petto.

Gli accarezzò piano la schiena mentre sentiva i pugni di Tim stretti attorno alla sua maglietta. Jason sentì che, da che lo conosceva, non aveva mai odiato Billy Riggins tanto come in quel momento.

“Sapevi che l’avrebbe presa male, Timmy,” mormorò dopo un po’, quando vide che il tremito nelle spalle dell’amico era scomparso.

Sospirando Tim si staccò da lui, senza nemmeno asciugarsi gli occhi. Non aveva mai nascosto niente a Jason e non sarebbero stati i suoi occhi rossi e gonfi a creare problemi all’amico, “sì, lo sapevo. Ma non pensavo così,” Tim scosse la testa, “è andato su tutte le furie quando gli ho detto che questa è la mia vita e sono io che devo decidere cosa fare. Lui mi ha detto che se le cose stavano così dovevo andarmene.”

Jason sospirò, tipico atteggiamento di Billy. Rendere tutto molto più drammatico di quanto non fosse in realtà. Capiva che il più grande dei fratelli Riggins voleva il meglio per il suo fratellino, sapeva che vederlo al college era una delle cose più importanti per Billy, ma l’uomo pareva essersi dimenticato un piccolo particolare: quella era la vita di Tim, non la sua.

Non poteva usare suo fratello per realizzare i sogni che a lui erano stati rubati quando, giovanissimo, si era ritrovato a dover crescere suo fratello. E allo stesso modo non poteva colpevolizzare Tim per quello, l’unica persona colpevole in tutta quella storia era Walt Riggins che se n’era andato disinteressandosi completamente dei suoi due figli.

“Io non… Six,” Tim lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati, quasi come se qualcosa lo avesse spaventato, “io non… Billy. Perché? Mi ha lasciato da solo anche lui. Sono solo… lui è la mia famiglia.”

Jason lo guardò sospirando e lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena mentre nuovi tremiti scuotevano quel giovane corpo. Non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva cosa dire. Sapeva che l’unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento era cercare di consolarlo e calmarlo, ma avrebbe voluto fare di più.

“Ci sono io Timmy,” mormorò piano, “hai me. Io non ti lascio da solo.”

Poi tutto fu troppo rapido perché Jason potesse rendersi conto di cosa era successo. L’unica cosa che vide fu Tim in piedi di fronte a sé. Si era liberato dal suo abbraccio con una forza tale che Jason si era ritrovato spinto indietro sul divano, gli occhi spalancati fissi in quelli ora rabbiosi di Tim.

“Tu? Ci sei tu Jason?” Urlò Tim, le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi. Jason sapeva che, se non fosse stato paralizzato quel pugno si sarebbe scontrato contro il suo viso, Tim si stava trattenendo, stava trattenendo la sua rabbia perché… perché lui era uno storpio e sì sa che anche gli storpi, così come le donne, non si toccavano.

E questo fece male. Dannatamente male.

“Tu mi hai abbandonato! Anche tu mi hai lasciato da solo! Tu come mio padre e mia madre e Billy… anche tu te ne sei andato, anche tu mi hai lasciato. Perciò non venirmi a dire che ho te.” Urlò ancora il giovane. Poi girò le spalle a Jason e andò nella sua stanza sbattendo la porta.

Jason non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo era passato dalla sfuriata di Tim prima che trovasse la forza di avvicinare la sua sedia al divano e sedersi sopra. Le parole di Tim gli avevano fatto male, più di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare. Perché quelle parole erano ciò che si era messo tra di loro da quando Jason era tornato e ora il giovane ne era più che consapevole.

In un certo senso però quelle parole lo avevano anche aiutato. Adesso sapeva cosa voleva. Lo sapeva davvero. Voleva Tim Riggins e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portarglielo via, nemmeno a Tim stesso. Avrebbe combattuto contro la cocciutaggine e l’orgoglio dell’amico finché ne avrebbe avuta la forza. Ma di sicuro non avrebbe rinunciato a lui così facilmente.

Andò verso la stanza di Tim e aprì la porta senza bussare. Entrò piano e si fermò ai piedi del letto. Tim era girato su un fianco e Jason sapeva che non stava dormendo, lo aveva visto sussultare quando era entrato. Sospirando si passò una mano tra i capelli, quello era il momento della verità, non poteva più rimandare. Non poteva più far finta di niente. Era ora di dirgli quelle parole che non gli aveva mai detto.

Jason sapeva che c’erano ancora tante cose di cui parlare, ma quella era una cosa che doveva dirgli in quel preciso istante. Perché se no ne avrebbe perso il coraggio e le cose sarebbero andate sempre peggio. Tim aveva diritto di conoscere la verità e per quanta paura aveva Jason della sua reazione a quello che gli stava per dire, sapeva che glielo doveva.

“In Messico mi hai chiesto perché sono tornato,” mormorò piano, “quello che ti ho detto era vero, ma solo in parte. Le cose con Erin non sono andate e con i suoi genitori c’erano molti problemi, ma sarei potuto restare. Avrei potuto prendermi un appartamento e continuare a vedere Noah. Continuare a fare un lavoro che mi piaceva. Ma non potevo. Semplicemente dovevo tornare, perché mi sono reso conto che ho smesso di vivere nel momento stesso in cui ho lasciato Dillon. Nel momento stesso in cui ti ho salutato di fronte a quella casa. Mi mancavi Tim. Mi mancavi troppo, non ce la facevo più. Lo so che ti sei sentito abbandonato da me e mi dispiace. Ma spero che tu capisca perché l’ho fatto. Io dovevo provarci, dovevo farlo. Per me stesso, per Noah e per te. Volevo darti la possibilità di essere libero da… da quello che c’era – che c’è – tra noi. Volevo che tu non ti sentissi legato a me. Però non ce l’ho fatta, alla fine non ci sono riuscito e forse questo mi rende egoista, non lo so. Quello che so è che non sono riuscito a fare a meno di te. E so anche che non potrò mai farlo. Non potrò mai fare a meno di te, Tim. Quello che ti ho detto prima è vero, io non ti lascerò più. Perché senza di te non è vita.”

Stranamente Jason sorrise dopo aver parlato. Si sentiva improvvisamente meglio, era come se si fosse tolto un peso dallo stomaco. Uscì dalla stanza senza aggiungere altro, sapeva che Tim lo aveva sentito, non c’era altro che lui potesse dire.

Quando il giovane si richiuse la porta alle spalle Tim si girò, osservando il punto dove c’era Jason fino a un attimo prima. E sorrise. Le parole di Jason erano le uniche che voleva sentire. Dal giorno in cui l’amico era tornato non aveva aspettato altro che sentirgli dire quelle cose e ora, finalmente, Jason lo aveva fatto.

Voleva alzarsi. Voleva andare da lui. Voleva sdraiarsi al suo fianco, abbracciarlo e dirgli che ora che erano insieme tutto sarebbe andato bene. Voleva rassicurare Jason e farsi rassicurare da lui, eppure non fece niente di simile.

Non sapeva perché eppure sentiva che non era il momento giusto per farlo. C’erano ancora cose non dette e situazioni da risolvere. E lui doveva pensare al suo futuro. Sospirando chiuse gli occhi. Non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che trovasse il coraggio di dire a Jason che anche lui gli era mancato, che lui era l’unica ragione che lo spingeva ad andare avanti. Lo avrebbe fatto, questo sì, ma sentiva di avere ancora bisogno di tempo.

Ora doveva pensare a ricostruire Tim Riggins e non poteva permettere a Jason di farlo per lui, doveva cavarsela da solo.

Da solo, ma con la consapevolezza che, nel bene e nel male, Jason sarebbe stato al suo fianco.

Sempre.

 _Continua…_


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh avanti per l’amor del cielo! Il tuo dannato compagno è un armadio come accidenti fai a non vederlo?”

Un altro paio di ragazzi, vicini a loro, si girarono a guardare la scena. Era raro sentire coach Street urlare in quel modo, perciò le poche volte che succedeva non poteva che attirare l’attenzione. Coach Taylor lo aveva avvertito che si era trovato ad avere a che fare con i peggiori giocatori di football che avesse mai conosciuto, ma Jason non avrebbe mai pensato che fossero così terribili.

Quel quarterback non aveva nemmeno l’idea giusta di distanza e l’unica cosa che faceva era far impazzire Jason tutti i giorni.

“Problemi Six?” Jason si girò, sorridendo a Tim che si stava avvicinando a lui. Non avendo un lavoro aveva chiesto a coach Taylor se poteva aiutare con la squadra, e l’uomo non poteva che essergliene grato. Tim era stato un ottimo fullback e questo decisamente aiutava.

Anche Matt passava ogni tanto. Andava al college piuttosto vicino a casa e tornava praticamente tutti i giorni. Il coach non era molto contento visto che, quando tornava, passava tutto il tempo con sua figlia, ma per lo meno lo aiutava anche con quella squadra di dementi che si ritrovava.

“Il mio problema è che il signore qui non ha ancora capito a chi deve lanciare il pallone, vuoi spiegarglielo tu Riggs?”

Dopo aver parlato Jason si girò a guardare il ragazzino in piedi di fronte a lui. Un’espressione terrorizzata sul viso al punto Jason avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere, ma decise di trattenersi. Non poteva perdere credibilità. Il fatto era che, tutti quei ragazzi, erano cresciuti sognando di giocare nei Panthers prima o poi.

Ma con la nuova divisione dei distretti si erano ritrovati dalla parte sbagliata della città. E questo, a detta di Jason, era un ben per loro. Perché era inutile girarci intorno, nei Panthers quel gruppo di giovani non avrebbe mai avuto la minima possibilità.

Il venerdì prima Jason, Tim ed Herc erano andati a vedere la partita dei Panthers. JD McCoy era molto bravo, Jason aveva dovuto ammetterlo, ma gli mancava ancora qualcosa per essere un ottimo quarterback. La squadra ancora non lo seguiva anzi, lo teneva a distanza se possibile.

Invece il ragazzino in piedi di fronte a lui, terrorizzato all’idea che Tim Riggins potesse anche solo avvicinarsi a lui, era un ottimo trascinatore. I suoi compagni lo rispettavano, gli volevano bene e lo seguivano. Aveva la stoffa del leader ed ora era compito suo fare in modo che avesse anche la stoffa del quarterback.

La squadra in realtà era a pari punti con i Panthers. Avevano giocato due partite e le avevano vinte, però non avevano trovato avversari degni di questo nome. Quella settimana, invece, avevano una partita importante, la prima contro la vera squadra di football che, per quella stagione, era la favorita. Anche più dei Panthers stessi.

“Venerdì giocheremo contro West Cambria,” disse Jason guardando il giovane, “lo sai cosa vuol dire questo, vero Scott?”

“Sì,” rispose il giovane scuotendo la testa, “Voodoo.”

“Esatto, Voodoo,” replicò Jason, “Voodoo che è cento volte migliore di te come quarterback, ma come persona vale la metà. Questo è il suo ultimo anno al college e nelle prime due partite ha già dimostrato di valere tantissimo. Lo sai che, con ogni probabilità, l’anno prossimo andrà alla Notre Dame?”

Senza farsi nessun problema Tim si avvicinò a Jason, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Sapeva quanto dire quelle parole faceva male a Jason. Non solo Voodoo aveva preso il suo posto nei Panthers – anche se solo per una partita – ma era diventato, senza Jason Street sulla sua strada, il miglior quarterback del Texas, ironicamente realizzando lui tutti quelli che erano i sogni e i progetti di Jason, Notre Dame compresa.

“Scott, io voglio battere Voodoo, tu?”

“Sì coach!” Replicò convinto il giovane.

Jason sorrise e si girò a guardare Tim, ringraziandolo con un sorriso per quella stretta che, come sempre, aveva il potere di farlo stare bene nonostante le cose, tra loro, fossero ancora in fase di stallo. Non si erano più baciati, più sfiorati, più amati da quando Tim viveva con loro, ma, per il momento, andava bene così.

Jason sapeva che Tim aveva bisogno di tempo per costruirsi un suo futuro, così come sapeva che l’amico aveva ancora la speranza di poter sistemare le cose con Billy. Suo fratello si ostinava a non volerlo vedere, ma tutti sapevano che, senza l’aiuto di Tim, in officina Billy iniziava ad avere seri problemi.

“Okay, numero 85, Landry Clarke. È lui il tuo tailback, te ne ricorderai?”

“Sì coach!” Rispose il giovane che, dopo aver capito che Jason non aveva più niente da dirgli girò le spalle ai due raggiungendo i compagni in mezzo al campo.

“Per fortuna Landry è rimasto dalla parte giusta nella divisione dei distretti,” disse Tim mettendosi al suo fianco.

“Per fortuna i booster non si sono accorti di quanto potenziale avesse,” replicò Jason.

Tim annuì. Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso voleva un bene dell’anima a Landry Clarke, quel giovane dai capelli rossi che, in passato, era stato il suo tutor a scuola – era anche più piccolo di lui, ma il suo cervello era evidentemente grande il triplo rispetto a quello di Tim – ed era stato una spalla per Tyra, cosa di cui Tim gli sarebbe sempre stato grato.

Gli mancava la sua amica ed ex ragazza, ma sapeva che al college era felice e serena. Sarebbe tornata a casa in tempo per vedere la partita di venerdì. Lei e Landry erano ancora fidanzati e sapeva quanto il giovane tenesse a quella partita.

“Direi che è ora che tu torni a occuparti dei tuoi ragazzi, c’è Mac la infondo che si sta sbracciando per attirare la tua attenzione.”

Tim si mise a ridere, “gli da così fastidio non potermi dare più ordini,” replicò prima di allontanarsi da Jason per raggiungere l’altro coach.

Il giovane sospirò, poi raggiunse gli altri ragazzi. C’era ancora tanto lavoro da fare, ma di una cosa Jason era sicuro: con un po’ d’impegno ce la potevano fare. Potevano battere Voodoo e poi, due settimane dopo… i Panthers.

***

“Pensi che riuscirai a toglierti quel sorrisino soddisfatto dalla faccia prima di sera?”

Tim guardò Jason che, sdraiato sul divano, guardava la registrazione della partita della sera prima, “no, non credo proprio,” replicò Jason ridendo.

La sera prima era stata epica. Memorabile. Una partita di football come non se ne vedevano da anni a Dillon. Il derby. Dillon Panthers contro Dillon Leon.

Per mezza città la vittoria dei Panthers era scontata e, fin dal primo momento sul campo, Jason si era chiesto perché. Perché tutti davano per scontati i Leon come perdenti. Le prima quattro partite della stagione non erano stato un grande successo per i Panthers, anzi.

I Leon, invece, avevano fatto un ottimo inizio di campionato, battendo la settimana prima West Cambria e Voodoo con grande gioia di Jason.

E la sera prima… sull’ultima azione… Jason scosse la testa sorridendo e tornò a guardare l’amico seduto sulla sedia. La prima volta che lo aveva visto sedersi lì sopra si era arrabbiato molto, ma ormai ci aveva preso l’abitudine, per Tim non c’era niente di strano.

“Dimmi che stavi guardando Joe McCoy quando Scott ha fatto quel lancio.”

“Credo che lo stessero guardando tutti Six,” replicò Tim ridendo.

Era così orgoglioso di quel giovane uomo che aveva di fronte che, Tim lo sapeva bene, la sera prima lo avrebbe baciato in mezzo al campo. Quello che era riuscito a fare con Scott in così poco tempo aveva del miracoloso ma, come aveva detto loro coach Taylor il pomeriggio prima della partita, non era un miracolo perché, alla fine, quello che Jason aveva fatto con Scott lo aveva fatto anche anni prima con Matt Saracen.

Semplicemente Jason Street, nonostante tutto, sarebbe stato per sempre un quarterback. E non c’era nessuno che meglio di lui poteva insegnare a un giovane che non sapeva niente come giocare a football, come lanciare una palla e come lanciare la palla vincente.

“Si starà ancora mangiando le dita,” mormorò Jason.

“Insieme al resto della città, ma se lo sono meritato Jason. Troppa sicurezza porta alla sconfitta, ricordi? Coach Taylor ce lo ha ripetuto sempre, fino alla nausea. E i Panthers sono entrati in campo convinti di vincere. Non ho mai visto JD fare così tanti errori come ieri sera.”

“Non solo JD,” replicò Tim, “ma tutti quanti.”

“Già. L’anno scorso Aikman prese il posto di coach Taylor alla fine di una partita e noi vincemmo. Ma l’anno scorso lo fece per dieci minuti. Anche lui è un po’ come JD, è troppo giovane. Non è ancora in grado di essere un buon allenatore e credo che i booster se ne siano accorti ieri sera. La squadra era disgregata, inesistente. Al contrario dei nostri Leon.”

“Sì, abbiamo fatto tutti quanti un ottimo lavoro.”

Tim si avvicinò, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, “abbiamo vinto Six.”

“Sì, abbiamo vinto Riggs.”

E quella partita, a Dillon, in Texas, non l’avrebbe dimenticata nessuno per molti anni a venire. Nessuno avrebbe dimenticato lo sventolio delle bandiere dei Leon trionfanti al posto dello sventolio dei colori dei Panthers.

Nessuno avrebbe dimenticato l’abbraccio a bordo campo tra coach Eric Taylor e i suoi ragazzi, lì al suo fianco: Jason Street, Tim Riggins e Matt Saracen. Le stelle del passato dei Panthers, scese in campo per collaborare con l’uomo che aveva permesso loro di essere degli ottimi giocatori di football.

No, a Dillon nessuno avrebbe mai dimenticato l’uscita di scena rabbiosa di Joe McCoy. La sua voce che inveiva contro il nuovo coach che lui stesso aveva messo in quella posizione.

No. A Dillon nessuno avrebbe mai dimenticato la vittoria dei Dillon Leon sui Dillon Panthers.

***

“Ehi Tim, Timmy!”

Nel sentire chiamare il suo nome il giovane si girò, solo per trovarsi di fronte sua cognata, “ehi, scusami se sono venuta ad aspettarti qui, ma avevo bisogno di parlare un po’ con te e visto che gli allenamenti finiscono sempre a quest’ora ho pensato che forse potevi dedicarmi dieci minuti una volta finito.”

Tim la guardò sorridendo e annuendo. Era piuttosto stanco e stava rendendosi conto quanto fosse più facile giocare che non allenare. Sembrava che gli allenatori avessero ancora più pressione sulle spalle dei giocatori, soprattutto dopo la vittoria contro i Panthers.

“Io vivo con Jason ed Herc ora,” mormorò guardandola, “però ora Herc è al lavoro e Jason deve fermarsi a visionare dei video con Scott. Perciò a casa potremmo stare tranquilli.”

La donna sorrise, “d’accordo, vai avanti tu. Ti seguo con la mia auto.”

Tim inarcò un sopracciglio indicando la pancia ormai piuttosto preminente di sua cognata, “sicura sia una buona idea.”

“Ehi, è un Riggins questo. Pensi che non possa sopportare la mia guida?”

Il giovane finse di pensarci un attimo, poi scosse la testa, “no, non ce la può fare, proprio perché è un Riggins.”

“Scemo,” replicò lei dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, “posso guidare, tranquillo. Ti seguo.”

Mentre guidava tranquillo sulla strada di casa, controllando dallo specchietto retrovisore di non perdere Mindy dietro di lui, Tim si sentiva sereno. Quella donna gli era sempre piaciuta, fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva conosciuta ai tempi in cui usciva con Tyra.

Era sempre stata un po’ svampita, ma buona e sincera. E, soprattutto, era riuscita a far mettere la testa apposto a suo fratello e solo per questo aveva tutto il suo rispetto. Gli faceva molto piacere avere la possibilità di parlare con lei, da quando se n’era andato di casa – o meglio da quando Billy lo aveva cacciato – non aveva più trovato il modo di parlare nemmeno con lei.

Quando arrivò parcheggiò la macchina e aspettò Mindy sulla porta della palazzina, precedendola poi fino all’appartamento dove viveva, “siediti pure dove vuoi,” le disse non appena entrati in casa, “bevi qualcosa?”

“Un bicchiere d’acqua, grazie.”

Tim andò in cucina e tornò poco dopo con un bicchiere di acqua per lei e una coca per lui. Poi si sedette sul divano accanto a lei. La donna bevve un sorso d’acqua, poi lo guardò sorpresa, “niente birra dopo l’allenamento?”

“Jay sta cercando di farmi bere di meno e mi sono reso conto che non mi mancano tutte quelle birre.”

Mindy sorrise, annuendo, “anche Billy beve meno. Si sta rendendo conto di quello che sta succendo, “ continuò accarezzandosi la pancia, “prima sembrava non credere che sarebbe successo davvero.”

Un sorriso triste increspò le labbra di Tim, “come sta?”

“Sta bene,” rispose lei, “ma non troppo. Gli manchi Tim. Solo che lo conosci e dovresti sapere meglio di me che è troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo. Vorrebbe condividere tutto quello che sta succedendo con te, ma non sa come rimediare al casino che ha combinato.”

“Chiedendo scusa?”

“Sarebbe un bel passo in avanti, ma sai che non farà il primo passo.”

“Dunque dovrei farlo io? Dopo che mi ha cacciato di casa?”

“È un maschio.”

“Uhm?”

“Il bambino, è un maschio Timmy,” la donna lo guardò seria, “Billy è venuto con me quando ho fatto l’ecografia in cui ci hanno detto il sesso. Quando siamo tornati mi ha lasciata a casa, dicendomi che doveva andare a festeggiare. Ero un po’ preoccupata per lui, c’era qualcosa nella sua espressione che non mi convinceva, così l’ho seguito. È stato un’ora fermo qui sotto in macchina, con una bottiglia di birra in mano. Billy non aveva nessuno con cui condividere la sua gioia in quel momento, perché non c’eri tu.”

A quelle parole Tim scosse il capo, passandosi nervoso una mano nei capelli, “pensi che a me non manchi?”

“Sì lo so che ti manca,” replicò lei, “e so anche che il suo atteggiamento ti ha fatto molto male. Però sai bene quanto me che, se continuerete tutti e due a fare i testardi e gli orgogliosi, finirete che non vi parlerete più per il resto dei vostri giorni. So che questo non è ciò che vuole Billy e so che non lo vuoi nemmeno tu Timmy.”

“Perché non lo hai fatto a lui questo discorso?”

“Avanti, non mi starebbe ad ascoltare, lo sai.”

Il giovane annuì, fissando un punto di fronte a sé. Suo fratello gli mancava. Questo non lo aveva mai nascosto, ma, allo stesso tempo, non era sicuro di sentirsi pronto a fare il primo passo per riavvicinarsi a lui.

Sospirando si girò a guardare la cognata e indicò di nuovo il pancione, “posso?”

“Certo che puoi, è tuo nipote Tim.”

Allungò una mano verso di lei, e l’appoggiò sulla pancia, sorridendo, “si muove,” mormorò sorpreso.

“Eccome se si muove, secondo Billy sta già giocando a football.”

“Come fullback voglio sperare.”

“Credimi con i calci che mi da alle volte non ho il minimo dubbio.”

Tim sorrise, poi spostò la mano e la guardò, “non so se ce la posso fare, Mindy. Ma ti assicuro che penserò a quello che mi hai detto.”

Sorridendo la donna si alzò e lo guardò seria, “a me basta sapere questo,” poi si avviò verso la porta, “sei diventato davvero grande Timmy.”

Non aggiunse altro, limitandosi ad andarsene in silenzio. Tim rimase seduto sul divano, cercando di decidere cosa fare. Dopo mezz’ora durante la quale era riuscito solo a confondersi ancora di più le idee decise di alzarsi e andare a farsi una doccia.

Dopo avrebbe preparato qualcosa per lui e Jason. Herc aveva una nuova ragazza, Jessica, e questa volta sembrava una cosa davvero seria. Lei era molto innamorata di lui e lui la stessa cosa. Tim e Jason si divertivano a prenderlo in giro, ma in realtà erano molto contenti per lui, inoltre Jessica piaceva anche a loro, e anche se Herc continuava a ripetere che il loro parere non gli interessava entrambi sapeva che era l’esatto contrario e che l’amico era felice che la sua donna avesse fatto una così buona impressione su di loro.

Quello che piaceva di più a Tim del fidanzamento di Herc era che lui e Jason potevano passare più tempo da soli. Alle volte semplicemente guardando la tv, o un film, o parlando per ore. E andava bene così, ma Tim iniziava a sentire la mancanza di Jason, la mancanza di potersi sentire più vicino a lui, di poterlo amare ed essere amato.

Sospirando iniziò a spogliarsi. Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Ora voleva solo preparare qualcosa per cena a parlare con lui di tutto quello che gli aveva detto Mindy. Quella sera aveva davvero bisogno più che mai del suo migliore amico.

***

“Dovresti cucinare più spesso,” disse Jason appoggiando le forchette nel piatto e sorridendo all’amico seduto di fronte a sé.

Era una sensazione bellissima quella che aveva provato tornando a casa. L’odore del cibo appena aperta la porta, Tim intento a cucinare con una concentrazione tale che Jason aveva dovuto farsi violenza per non mettersi a ridere facendolo arrabbiare.

Il tavolo preparato per due. Mangiare parlando del più e del meno, della giornata al campo, della squadra, delle ultime notizie di cronaca… era normale. Era tutto dannatamente normale e Jason era innamorato di quei piccoli momenti tra di loro.

“Six ho cucinato due uova,” replicò Tim guardandolo sorridendo.

“Lo so, ma è bello trovare la cena preparata piuttosto che ordinata,” mormorò Jason stringendosi nelle spalle, “non lo so, mi da l’idea di casa. È una strana sensazione.”

“Ti piace?”

“Cosa?”

“Quella sensazione?”

“Sì Tim, mi piace,” rispose Jason guardando, ma subito distolse lo sguardo, “ora dobbiamo lavare i piatti.”

“No, prima c’è una cosa di cui ti dovrei parlare.”

Jason annuì, “d’accordo, dimmi.”

Tim prese un bel respiro, poi gli raccontò della visita di Mindy quel pomeriggio e di quello che sua cognata gli aveva detto su Billy. Jason lo ascoltò fino alla fine senza interromperlo e, alla fine del racconto, sorrise all’amico.

“Vuoi sapere da me se devi andare o meno a parlare con Billy?”

“Uhm… sì?”

“No, Tim,” rispose Jason ridendo, “non devi chiederlo a me perché conosci già la risposta.”

“E… e se dovesse mandarmi via di nuovo?”

“Non lo farà,” replicò Jason tranquillamente, “gli manchi troppo Tim e le parole di Mindy ti hanno confermato quello che io continuo a ripeterti da che lui ti ha cacciato. Sei l’unica altra persona importante della sua vita e in questo momento ha bisogno più che mai di averti vicino.”

“Dovrò andarmene da qui,” mormorò Tim guardando negli occhi Jason.

Il giovane si limitò a sorridere, senza far trapelare quanto gli dispiaceva l’idea di non poter più far colazione con lui tutte le mattine, quanto gli dispiaceva l’idea di non poter più avere quei piccoli momenti solo loro due, lontani da tutto e da tutti.

“Sì, probabilmente Billy ti rivorrà a casa.”

“Dimmi una cosa Jay.”

“Cosa?”

“Hai detto che Billy ha bisogno di avermi vicino,” iniziò il giovane guardandolo serio, ma distolse lo sguardo prima di continuare, “e tu? Tu non hai bisogno di avermi vicino?”

Jason si avvicinò con la sedia a quella sulla quale era seduto Tim, gli appoggiò una mano sul viso come meglio poteva e lo costrinse a guardarlo in faccia, “sì, io ho bisogno di te. Ho sempre avuto bisogno di te, Timmy.”

Tim sorrise, un sorriso sincero e felice. Di quelli che, lo sapeva, regalava da tempo ormai solo a Jason. Appoggiò a sua volta le mani sul viso dell’amico e lo baciò dolcemente. Subito però Jason schiuse le labbra, per permettere alla lingua di Tim di scivolare nella sua bocca.

Si sentivano entrambi come due ragazzini al primo bacio, entrambi persi solo a sentire il sapore dell’altro nella propria bocca, a toccare, giocare. Lingue che si sfioravano appena per poi spostarsi e ritrovarsi poco dopo.

Quando si staccarono Tim passò un dito sulle labbra dell’amico, sentendo lo sguardo di Jason su di sé, sentendo quegli occhi che sembravano volergli scrutare nel più profondo dell’anima, “ti voglio Jay,” mormorò avvicinando di nuovo la bocca a quella dell’altro.

Questa volta non c’era dolcezza in quel bacio, non c’era calma e tranquillità. Questa volta c’era passione, una passione che entrambi da troppo tempo cercavano di nascondere. Tim passò una braccio attorno alle spalle di Jason, tirandoselo contro più che poté vista la posizione scomoda.

Sorridendo l’altro gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, spostandolo un po’ da sé. Quando vide Tim irrigidirsi sospirò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla coscia, accarezzandolo piano. Salì un poco alla volta, appoggiando la sua mano tra le gambe del compagno e accarezzandolo piano sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni.

Tim si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sospirando di piacere. Per un attimo aveva davvero temuto che Jason non lo volesse, non come lo voleva lui. Era stato un momento brutto, sentirsi rifiutato e abbandonato da Jason. C’era già passato e non voleva ripetere l’esperienza.

Jason gli appoggiò l’altra mano tra i capelli e lo attirò verso di sé. Gli bacio il collo e gli morse il lobo, “ti voglio,” mormorò poi piano al suo orecchio, “voglio sentirti dentro di me. Voglio guardare il tuo viso mentre vieni dentro di me.”

Solo a sentire quelle parole Tim gemette, sospirando e accarezzando i capelli dell’amico, “andiamo di là, Tim,” finì Jason staccandosi a malincuore da lui.

Senza aspettarlo si avviò verso la sua camera, ma subito sentì Tim dietro di sé, lo sentì spingere la sua sedia e sorrise ancora. Una volta nella sua stanza Jason si fermò e si girò per guardare l’altro, “vieni qui un attimo.”

Tim si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e appoggiando le mani sulle sue, “non ti lascerò Tim, non più.”

“Lo so… devo solo smettere di averne paura.”

“Ce la farai. Ce la faremo insieme a farla passare.”

“Sì,” rispose Tim, sporgendosi poi verso di lui baciandolo con trasporto.

Poi non ci fu più bisogno di parole. Poi furono solo due giovani uomini in cerca di se stessi, persi nel piacere che solo l’altro poteva dargli, alla ricerca della felicità, quella vera, quella totale che tutti e due provavano solo tra le braccia dell’altro, con i baci dell’altro. Con quelle mani che volevano sempre di più, quelle lingue che non riuscivano più a fare a meno una dell’altra.

Quando Tim si addormentò stanco e appagato al suo fianco, Jason restò sveglio a lungo a guardarlo dormire tranquillo. Aveva sempre temuto che tenere Tim legato a sé fosse un errore. Aveva cercato di convincere se stesso che Tim meritasse di più di quello che lui gli poteva dargli.

E solo in quel momento si rese conto di essere stato solo uno stupido egoista. Di aver voluto decidere da solo per il bene del suo migliore amico. Sospirando si sistemò contro di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Nel sonno Tim si girò su un fianco, passandogli un braccio protettivo attorno alla vita. Jason sorrise. E, di colpo la paura… quella paura che lo aveva resa cieco ed egoista, se ne andò, lasciando solo spazio alla consapevolezza che, nel bene e nel male, lui e Tim sarebbero rimasti legati per sempre e nessuno, tanto meno lui stesso potevano dividerli.

***

È il sole che entra dalla finestra che ti sveglia. Senti il calore sulla tua pelle ed è una sensazione che ti piace. Ti muovi piano nel letto e, di colpo, il sorriso che si era appena formato sulle tue labbra sparisce.

Senza avere il coraggio di aprire gli occhi allunghi una mano nel posto vuoto accanto al tuo. E senti la paura quasi sopraffarti. Ti metti seduto di colpo, guardandoti attorno confuso: non è possibile. Non può essere di nuovo… no. Ti rifiuti di credere che Jason ti abbia lasciato di nuovo.

Ti alzi e apri la porta della sua stanza con rabbia, senza fermarti nemmeno un attimo a riflettere. Muovi qualche passo incerto nel corridoio, poi l’aroma del caffè appena fatto arriva al tuo naso e, finalmente, torni a respirare.

Appoggi la fronte alla parete fredda, cercando di calmare i battiti del tuo cuore. Jason non ti ha lasciato… non lo ha fatto. Sospiri sollevato, lasciando che quella sensazione di paura se ne vada.

***

“Hei, buon giorno dormiglione.” Jason sorrise quando vide Tim entrare in cucina. Lo guardò per un attimo poi, scuotendo la testa si avvicinò a lui, stringendo una mano nella sua e fissandolo attento.

“Avevo paura che te ne fossi andato, sì.”

“Non me ne vado Tim, non me ne vado.”

Sospirando Tim si sedette sulle gambe di Jason e gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, stringendosi a lui. Alla sua ancora di salvezza, il suo porto sicuro. No Jason non lo avrebbe abbandonato e, Tim lo sapeva, continuare a ripeterselo era l’unico modo che aveva per convincersene.

Quando si staccò lo bacio velocemente poi, sorridendo, si alzò e si sedette a tavola, “che c’è di colazione?”

Jason lo guardò scoppiando a ridere, “uova e pancetta. Le vanno bene signore?”

“Sì, benissimo direi.”

Quando finirono la colazione Jason lo guardò stirandosi. Sentiva tutti i muscoli indolenziti, ma il motivo per cui si sentiva così stanco era così dannatamente piacevole che non gli dava il minimo problema.

“Vieni con me al campo oggi?” Gli chiese guardandolo.

“No, non penso di venire oggi. Anzi, puoi dirlo tu al coach?”

“Sì, certo, nessun problema. Posso chiederti cos’hai intenzione di fare?”

Tim sorrise, “voglio andare da Billy.”

Annuendo Jason si avvicinò a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, “ottima decisione Riggins.”

Tim si limitò ad annuire. Sì, quella era un’ottima decisione. Ritrovare suo fratello era il primo passo per lasciarsi il passato alle spalle. E poi… poi aveva ancora una cosa da dire a Jason. Una cosa importante. Ma c’era tempo, lui non aveva fretta.

 _Continua…_


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay, avanti Tim non fare il coglione. Ora scendi da questa dannata macchina!”

Il giovane si passò una mano nei capelli sbuffando. Iniziava a chiedersi se parlarsi da solo era il primo segno di pazzia o se il tutto era solo dovuto al nervosismo. Decisamente Tim sperava che la seconda opzione fosse quella corretta, insomma, lui non era matto.

Certo, aver passato gli ultimi quindici minuti fermo in macchina, fuori dall’officina di suo fratello, fosse lo avrebbero fatto sembrare un pochino matto, ma non poteva farci niente. Nonostante le parole di Mindy e quelle di Jason aveva ancora paura che Billy potesse rifiutarsi di parlare con lui.

Era anche vero che restare lì in macchina non avrebbe risolto il mistero del futuro del suo rapporto con il fratello e fu questo a far decidere Tim a scendere e avviarsi verso l’officina. Entrò cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, sentendosi quasi un ladro.

Si guardò attorno, senza notare traccia di suo fratello, ma poi lo sentì imprecare contro un motore verso il fondo del magazzino che aveva comprato mesi prima. Si avvicinò alla macchina e osservò l’uomo con la testa praticamente dentro un motore che, come minimo, non voleva saperne di far funzionare.

Billy non era un genio con le macchine, quando lavorava con lui il più del lavoro lo faceva Tim, mentre suo fratello si limitava alle cose più semplici e a tenere la contabilità e tutte cose simili con cui Tim non avrebbe mai voluto avere a che fare. In caso contrario se ne sarebbe andato al college a studiare algebra.

“Dovresti proprio cambiare le candele, è la prima cosa da fare.”

Lentamente, molto lentamente, quasi avesse paura che quella voce fosse solo nella sua testa, Billy riemerse dal motore e si spostò dalla macchina, guardando il fratello fermo di fronte a sé, “pensi che non siano la prima cosa che ho controllato genio? L’ho imparata la lezione, me lo hai ripetuto mille volte.”

Scuotendo il capo Tim si avvicinò all’auto, “posso?”

Billy annuì, restando in disparte a guardare suo fratello lavorare con un’abilità che, lo sapeva, lui non avrebbe mai avuto. Spesso si era chiesto per quale assurdo motivo, sapendo il minimo indispensabile sulle macchine, aveva deciso di aprire proprio un’officina.

Eppure in quel momento la risposta fu chiara per il più vecchio dei fratelli Riggins. Tim era stato il motivo. Il suo entusiasmo. Quello non era stato il sogno di Billy, ma quello di tutti e due. Il suo fratellino era impazzito di gioia quando lui gli aveva detto il suo folle progetto e aveva promesso che lo avrebbe aiutato anzi, avrebbe lavorato con lui.

Poi però c’era stato quel sogno del college in mezzo. Quel sogno che Billy non aveva mai potuto realizzare e che ora, lo sapeva, avrebbe voluto vivere con Tim, esattamente come suo fratello gli aveva detto il giorno in cui lui lo aveva sbattuto fuori di casa.

“Ora prova a mettere in moto.” Disse Tim spostandosi dal motore e distogliendo Billy dai suoi pensieri, “okay.”

Salì sulla macchina e girò la chiave. La macchina ripartì subito e l’uomo la spense scuotendo la testa, poi scese e guardò il giovane, “che diamine aveva?”

“C’era un filo del carburatore staccato.”

“Come accidenti ho fatto a non vederlo?”

“Non hai guardato?”

Billy si strinse nelle spalle prendendo uno straccio appoggiato sul cofano di un’altra auto e si pulì le mani, “ho come questa sorta di rigetto nei confronti del carburatore. Per me non esiste.”

Tim sospirò, “lo sai che non sono qui per parlare dei tuoi problemi con i carburatori.”

“No, immagino di no,” mormorò Billy, “seguimi.”

L’uomo lo procedette verso l’uscita sul retro dell’officina, “aspettami fuori.”

Tim fece come gli era stato detto e Billy lo raggiunse poco dopo con due birre e ne porse una al fratello. Il giovane si era seduto su una delle due sdraio che erano state le prime cose che avevano portato lì per godersi una birra in pace nei momenti di pausa. Tim bevve un sorso della sua e si girò a guardare Billy, “mi manca tutto questo.”

“Anche a me,” replicò l’uomo sospirando, “mi dispiace Timmy. Sono stato un coglione.”

“Sì, abbastanza.”

“Grazie.”

“Prego, è la verità.”

Billy scosse il capo, poi distolse lo sguardo dal fratello, guardando dritto di fronte a sé, “avevi ragione sai quel giorno? Rivedevo me stesso in te, ma non posso obbligarti a seguire un futuro che non vuoi. So che ora aiuti coach Taylor con la squadra.”

“Sì, ma non è un vero lavoro. Lo faccio più che altro per non passare le mie giornate sul divano a guardare la tv e bere birra. Anche perché Jason non mi permetterebbe mai di fare una cosa simile.”

“Vorrei ben dire,” mormorò Billy, “almeno uno di voi due un po’ di sale in zucca lo ha.”

“Già, per fortuna. Sto anche bevendo di meno.”

Billy sorrise, “insomma vivere con Jason ed Herc ti ha fatto bene.”

“Sì, direi di sì. Però mi manchi Billy.”

L’uomo si girò, guardando il fratello, “vieni a lavorare con me. Ora che non vai più al college hai bisogno di un lavoro fisso e io ho bisogno di te. Questo,” continuò indicando il capannone alle sue spalle, “è il nostro sogno, no? I fratelli Riggins insieme.”

“Mi stai chiedendo di essere tuo socio?”

“Non puoi essere mio socio,” rispose Billy guardandolo, “non mi puoi pagare metà della quota dell’azienda.”

“Oddio Billy, ti fa male stare senza di me. Quota dell’azienda? Ma come diamine parli?”

“Ah non lo so, mi baso su quello che dice Mindy.”

I due si guardarono scoppiando a ridere insieme, “accetto il lavoro. Anche perché senza di me sei perso.”

“Mi costa ammetterlo ma è vero… e uhm… pace fatta?”

“Sì Billy, pace fatta,” rispose Tim sorridendo. Ora si sentiva decisamente meglio, era stato ancora più facile di quanto avesse pensato, ma era giusto così. Lui e Billy non avevano mai avuto bisogno di fare grandi discorsi, né per litigare né per fare pace, erano semplicemente loro. Impulsivi e orgogliosi, ma alla fine, la cosa bella, era che sapevano ritrovarsi e, quando ne avevano bisogno, sapevano anche scusarsi. A modo loro certo, ma lo facevano.

Billy bevve ancora un sorso di birra, poi si girò a guardare l’alto sorridendo, “è un maschio.”

Il più giovane ricambiò il sorriso, “un altro piccolo Riggins, futuro fullback dei Panthers vorrei sperare.”

“Puoi scommetterci,” replicò Billy annuendo, “però ti confesso che sono terrorizzato.”

“Sarai un ottimo padre Billy, guarda cos’hai fatto con me. Ed eri molto più giovane e senza il minimo di esperienza. Se altri fossero stati al tuo posto mi avrebbero abbandonato da qualche parte e addio. Tu invece non lo hai fatto, mi hai cresciuto meglio che hai potuto.”

“Sì, hai ragione,” l’uomo guardò quel giovane al suo fianco, sentendosi improvvisamente orgoglioso di lui come forse non lo era mai stato, “hai ragione. Ti ho cresciuto meglio che ho potuto e ora sono orgoglioso di te e di quello che hai fatto.”

“Anche se ho deciso di non andare al college?”

“Forse soprattutto per questo. Non credo sia stato facile per te prendere questa decisione.”

“No non lo è stato. Ho dovuto pensarci a lungo, ma alla fine l’ho trovata la soluzione migliore. Sarebbe stato assurdo buttare al vento un anno… per cosa? Per dimostrare che sono andato al college? No, grazie, è inutile non fa per me. A me va bene tutto questo,” finì facendo un gesto con la mano per indicare al fratello tutto quello che li circondava.

“E la cosa fondamentale è che vada bene a te.”

“Esatto.”

I due restarono un po’ in silenzio, ognuno perso dietro ai propri pensieri. Tim finì la sua bottiglia di birra, appoggiandola poi a terra al suo fianco e sospirando. Non era andato lì per dire a Billy altro che quello che gli aveva detto. Era andato da lui per sistemare le cose e ora, forse, era pronto a incasinarle di nuovo.

E nonostante fosse arrivato in officina senza la minima idea di dirglielo le parole uscirono con una facilità tale che sorpresero anche lui, “credo di essere innamorato di Jason.”

A quelle parole Billy sospirò. Non era certo una novità per lui, anche se Tim lo credeva. Nonostante non fosse vecchio, era pur sempre più grande del fratello e, nel bene e nel male, conosceva il mondo. E lo conosceva bene.

Jason e Tim avevano sempre avuto un rapporto speciale e lui aveva capito di cosa si trattava solo quando aveva conosciuto Mindy. Solo quando aveva capito di amarla come mai aveva amato nessuna prima di lei. Quella voglia di averla accanto sempre, quel voler correre a parlare con lei ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno e trovarla pronta ad ascoltarlo, mentre lei sapeva di poter fare lo stesso con lui.

Mindy era sua moglie e la sua migliore amica. Così come Jason lo era per Tim.

“Pensi?  
“Uhm?” Tim si girò a guardare Billy inarcando un sopracciglio. Sia per la domanda sia per la strana e calma reazione dell’uomo. Si era aspettato urla, un’altra scenata isterica, ma non certo una domanda del genere. Insomma vivevano in Texas e lui gli aveva appena detto di essere gay… ecco, forse voleva una reazione esagerata. E forse la voleva perché dentro di sé aveva ancora paura di tutto quello che provava per Jason, dentro di sé sentiva forse il bisogno di sentirsi dire che quello era tutto sbagliato.

“Pensi solo di amarlo, Tim? Io non credo che tu lo pensi, credo che tu lo sappia e basta. Semplicemente sei troppo spaventato da quello che un rapporto come questo può comportare.”

Tim restò in silenzio, cosa poteva ribattere alla verità? Niente. Era strano parlare di una cosa così con Billy, ma sapeva di potersi fidare di lui e in quel momento gli aveva dimostrato di essere pronto a diventare padre. Certo lui era cresciuto nell’ultimo anno, era cresciuto tanto. E la stessa cosa era successa a Billy, c’era una nuova maturità ora in suo fratello e Tim sapeva che l’arrivo di un figlio era la cosa che lo aveva fatto crescere mentre per lui… beh, per lui era stato Jason.

Poco dopo Billy si alzò stirandosi, “bene, credo che tornerò a lavorare. Quando vuoi cominciare?”

“Puoi darmi ancora qualche giorno? E soprattutto avrò bisogno di tempo il pomeriggio per continuare ad aiutare il coach.”

“Nessun problema, lo sai.”

“C’è un’altra cosa… ecco,” Tim sospirò alzandosi, “se per te va bene io vorrei continuare a vivere con Jason ed Herc. Voglio che tu e Mindy possiate avere una casa per la vostra famiglia senza avere me intorno.”

“Se preferisci che sia questo il motivo a me va bene.”

“In che senso?”

“Potresti anche ammettere che vuoi continuare a vivere con Jason.”

A quelle parole Tim scosse la testa sorridendo, “okay, voglio continuare a vivere con Jason.”

Sorridendo a sua volta Billy gli mise una mano sulla spalla, “per me non ci sono problemi. Ma sappi che, in qualsiasi momento sentissi il bisogno di tornare, quella è e sarà sempre anche casa tua, Tim. Siamo d’accordo?”

“Grazie Billy,” rispose Tim, poi, semplicemente, fece una cosa che raramente aveva fatto in vita sua. Si avvicinò, abbracciando suo fratello. L’uomo restò un momento perplesso, ma poi ricambiò quell’abbraccio, sorridendo, felice di riaverlo con sé, perché la nascita di un figlio non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa senza lui al suo fianco.

Quando si separarono Tim sorrise un po’ timidamente e Billy sospirò divertito, “io torno a lavorare. Tu finisci pure la tua birra in pace,” fece qualche passo verso l’officina, poi però si fermò e tornò indietro, “senti, stavo pensando una cosa. Perché tu e Jason non venite ad aiutarmi a sistemare la stanza del bambino?”

“Davvero vuoi che ti aiutiamo?”

“Certo che sì. Ho sistemato quella stanza che usavamo come magazzino. L’ho svuotata ma è da pitturare e poi bisogna scegliere la culla e magari Jason può aiutare Mindy a farlo visto che c’è già passato.”

“Va bene, ne parlerò con Jason, poi ti chiamo.”

“Perfetto.”

Dopo che Billy fu entrato in officina Tim tornò a sedersi, sorseggiando assorto la sua birra. Non sapeva se Jason avesse avuto piacere ad occuparsi di sistemare la stanza di un bambino. Sapeva quanto Noah gli mancasse e forse non era un’ottima idea.

Però, decise Tim, doveva convincerlo per il suo bene. Il giovane voleva far parte della vita di Jason e il figlio di Billy faceva parte della sua, era suo nipote. E voleva che anche Jason imparasse ad amarlo senza diventare triste ogni volta pensando a Noah.

Inoltre gli era venuta in mente anche un'altra cosa e non vedeva l’ora di proporre la sua idea a Jason.

***

“Herc non tornerà nemmeno stanotte, vero?” Tim guardò Jason, seduto al tavolo della cucina di fronte a lui e lo vide scuotere la testa divertito, “Beh, lo posso capire. Questa volta è una cosa seria. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto.”

“Di sicuro non io,” ribatté Jason, “è strano come Herc riesca sempre a stupirmi, non trovi?”

“Decisamente.”

Restarono in silenzio per un po’ finendo di mangiare, godendo entrambi solo della presenza sicura dell’altro. Quando ebbero finito Jason guardò Tim serio, “allora? Non mi hai ancora detto com’è andata con Billy.”

Tim gli sorrise raccontandogli quello che si era detto con Billy, evitando però la parte che lo riguardava, “e così inizierò a lavorare seriamente per lui e verrò anche pagato,” finì sorridendo all’amico, ma il suo sorriso scomparve quando vide l’espressione triste di Jason.

“Ehi, che c’è?” Gli chiese preoccupato.

“Oh non è niente di che,” rispose Jason stringendosi nelle spalle, “solo che ormai mi era abituato ad averti attorno, tutto qui. Mi mancheranno le nostre cene.”

“Beh ecco, per questo,” iniziò Tim, ma prima di continuare si alzò, avvicinando la sua sedia a quella di Jason e appoggiando una mano sul suo braccio, “in realtà avrei detto a Billy che resterei a vivere qui, anche se le cose si sono sistemate. Credo che lui e Mindy abbiano bisogno di un po’ di privacy. Certo, se per te non è un problema, “ concluse.

“No, non lo è,” replicò Jason sorridendo, ma subito tornò serio, “è davvero per quello che non vuoi andartene? Per lasciare a loro lo spazio necessario?”

Tim ci rifletté un attimo, pensò seriamente se dire la verità o mentire e decise che no, non era il più momento di mentire, “no, non è per quello che non me ne vado.”

Jason aspettò ancora un attimo per vedere se l’amico voleva aggiungere qualcosa, ma quando Tim non lo fece si limitò ad annuire, “okay.”

Senza replicare né aggiungere altro Tim avvicinò il viso al suo, baciandolo dolcemente. Jason gli accarezzò i capelli e poi lo guardò sorridendo, “bene, visto che oggi non hai fatto altro che stare seduto su una sdraio a bere birra direi che i piatti li puoi lavare tu.”

“Mi sembra giusto,” disse Tim alzandosi, “dovresti però ammettere che in realtà a te fa piacere che io sia qui in modo da farmi fare tutti i lavori pesanti al posto tuo.”

“Timmy, seriamente? Lavare i piatti è diventato un lavoro pesante?”

“Pesantissimo, non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto.”

“Scemo.”

“Siamo in due.” Si guardarono per un attimo, poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Quando si furono calmati Jason si avvicinò a lui, fingendosi serio, “Va bene, ti aiuto.”

“Perfetto. Prima finiamo prima possiamo buttarci sul divano a guardare la tv.”

“Lo sai che sei nato stanco, vero?”

“Certo, è divertente esserlo.”

Jason prese uno strofinaccio dal piano della cucina e glielo lanciò contro, “ora al lavoro, schiavo.”

Ridendo Tim fece il suo dovere e Jason lo aiutò. Dopo che ebbero finito Tim si lasciò cadere sul divano, sospirando e massaggiandosi una spalla, “sono proprio stanco.”

“Sei senza speranza Riggins!”

“No, magari ho solo bisogno di un massaggio.”

“E sei anche un maniaco.”

Tim lo guardò passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, “magari hai ragione.”

“E sei anche stronzo.”

Ridendo Jason si avvicinò a lui, appoggiandogli le mani sulle gambe, “dunque vuoi un massaggio eh?”

“Sì, però prima che mi dimentichi c’è una cosa che devo chiederti, un favore che mi ha chiesto Billy oggi.”

“Certo, dimmi.”

“Mi ha chiesto se ci va di aiutarlo a sistemare la cameretta per il bambino.”

L’espressione di Jason cambiò in un attimo. Da divertita diventò assente e triste, così triste che a Tim si strinse il cuore a vederla e gli fece pensare che forse non era stata un’ottima idea chiederglielo, “okay, nessun problema,” rispose Jason abbozzando un sorriso per poi spostarsi da lui.

“Senti, sono un po’ stanco, preferisco andare a letto.”

Senza aggiungere una parola si chiuse nella sua stanza e Tim stupidamente si ritrovò a chiedersi per quale motivo dormissero ancora in camere separate. Aspettò dieci minuti prima di raggiungerlo, dandogli tempo per assorbire il colpo.

Entrò senza fare troppo rumore. Jason era sdraiato, gli occhi aperti, fissi al soffitto. Non si girò a guardarlo, ma per Tim non era certo un problema. Si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò al suo fianco. Appoggiò un gomito sul cuscino per sorreggersi e poterlo guardare in faccia e gli passò l’altro braccio attorno alla vita, baciandogli dolcemente la fronte.

“Mi manca Noah.”

“Lo so.”

“Non so cosa fare per stare meglio.”

“Io avrei una mezza idea.”

“Aiutare tuo fratello a sistemare la camera di suo figlio?” Replicò Jason, senza riuscire a nascondere un filo d’ironia nella voce, ma Tim fece finta di non averlo notato.

“No, in realtà pensavo che manca poco alla fine del campionato. E una volta finito quello tu non hai molto da fare, giusto?”

“Lo sai che gli allenamenti continuano, ci sarà la scelta dei nuovi giocatori.”

“E il coach non può farcela senza di te?”

“Sì, penso di sì, ma perché? Che hai mente.”

“Mi è venuta improvvisamente voglia di fare un giro a New York.”

Jason finalmente si girò a guardarlo, “pensavo non amassi quella città.”

“Infatti non mi piace in modo particolare, ma solo perché ti ha in qualche modo rubato a me. Chiamami scemo ora se vuoi, lo so che è un pensiero irrazionale quello di odiare una città, ma qualcuno devo odiare. E siccome non posso odiare tuo figlio o sua madre allora odio New York.”

Jason gli sorrise, allungando una mano per accarezzargli il viso, “okay, un po’ scemo lo sei. Però effettivamente il tuo discorso fila… sei davvero disposto a tornare a New York con me?”

“Sì,” rispose Tim anche se un po’ titubante.

“Non mi fermerò a New York Tim, tornerò in Texas con te.”

“Me lo prometti?”

“Te lo prometto.”

Tim sorrise e si sdraiò accanto a lui, stringendolo a sé, “posso dormire qui?”

“Sì,” rispose Jason appoggiando una mano su quella di Tim, sistemata sulla sua pancia.

Le guardò sorridendo, rilassandosi tra le braccia del suo migliore amico. Del giovane cresciuto al suo fianco. Dell’uomo che era diventato… quello che lui amava.

 _Continua…_


	10. Chapter 10

Tutto quello aveva dell’incredibile. I colori che sventolavano sugli spalti avevano dell’incredibile. Tra tutte le cose possibili quella era l’ultima che Jason si sarebbe aspettato di vedere lì, a Dillon. Lì, nella casa dei Dillon Panthers.

Sorrise felice quando vide l’uomo avvicinarsi a lui, un sorriso sul viso come Jason non gli vedeva fare da tempo, la soddisfazione negli occhi per tutto quello che erano riusciti a fare in una stagione che, all’inizio, aveva solo incognite e nessuna certezza sul risultato.

Non ci furono parole. Ci furono solo quelle braccia forti strette attorno alle sue spalle, c’era solo l’emozione e la consapevolezza di quello che, ancora una volta, erano riusciti a fare insieme. Tutto attorno a loro la gente esultava, ma in quel momento nemmeno li sentivano.

Quando l’uomo si staccò si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio, “grazie Jason.”

Il giovane scosse la testa sorridendo, “no coach, grazie a lei.”

Poi non ci fu il tempo di dire altro. Jason e coach Taylor vennero investiti dai festeggiamenti dei Dillon Leon. Festeggiamenti che, Jason lo sapeva bene, sarebbero durati a lungo. Quello che era successo quella sera era davvero epocale.

Perché i Dillon Leon erano i nuovi campioni di Stato, avendo battuto in una finale spettacolare i Dillon Panthers di Joe McCoy. Jason non riusciva a immaginare quale soddisfazione avrebbe potuto essere più grande per coach Taylor di quella vittoria. Vittoria schiacciante.

I Panthers avevano fatto un ottimo campionato, ma nella finale, semplicemente, avevano sbagliato tutto.

Come nella prima partita che le due squadre avevano giocato all’inizio del campionato anche quella sera i Panthers erano entrati in campo sicuri di vincere. E alla fine avevano perso in modo stupido, avevano perso perché aveva compiuto il solito errore: sottovalutare gli avversari.

Probabilmente a Joe McCoy non era bastato perdere la prima partita contro i Leon per capire che non doveva sottovalutarli. Non gli era bastato vederli arrivare a testa alta in finale. No, lui aveva convinto i suoi giocatori che i Leon potevano essere battuti senza problemi.

Ora però le cose sarebbero cambiate per l’uomo che aveva pensato di comprare una squadra, una città e dei giovani giocatori con i soldi. Aveva visto le facce dei booster alla fine della partita. Non erano arrabbiati, no. Erano semplicemente infuriati e avevano tutte le ragioni per esserlo. Anche se Jason era più che convinto – e non era certo l’unico visto che tutta la città la pensava come lui - che i signori booster dovevano incolpare anche e, soprattutto, loro stessi per quello che era successo.

Loro avevano licenziato coach Taylor. Loro avevano seguito Joe McCoy. Loro erano colpevoli di quel finale di stagione tanto quanto lo era quell’uomo.

Soddisfatto Jason si guardò attorno nel campo. La cosa che più lo faceva star bene quella sera era che tutti stavano festeggiando. Tutti quanti in campo. Leon e Panthers stretti in un abbraccio che andava al di là di quello che Joe McCoy avrebbe mai capito e compreso.

Quello era il football. Quello era lo spirito giusto. Vincitori e vinti che festeggiavano insieme. Tutti figli della stessa città, di quella Dillon che avrebbe ora portato rispetto a entrambe le sue squadre, rendendo i campionati che sarebbero venuti ancora più interessanti, vivaci e divertenti di quello.

E Jason era felice. Felice di far parte di tutto quello. Soddisfatto di sé stesso come non lo era mai stato. Soddisfatto che una sedia a rotelle non lo avesse fermato. Soddisfatto per essersi permesso di andare avanti, di costruirsi una nuova vita.

E per tutto questo il giovane aveva molte persone da ringraziare. Herc, per tutto quello che gli aveva insegnato, per le volte che lo aveva insultato e punzecchiato per spingerlo a reagire. I suoi genitori, che sempre avevano supportato le sue decisioni, consigliandolo e standogli vicini. Coah Taylor, che aveva sempre creduto in lui e nelle sue capacità, prima come quarterback e poi come allenatore. Erin, per avergli dato uno splendido figlio, che gli mancava da morire, ma che sapeva di poter rivedere ogni volta che voleva.

E Tim. Soprattutto Tim. Per cosa? Per tutto. Semplicemente per tutto, perché Jason ora sapeva. Jason ora era consapevole che quello che c’era tra di loro era una cosa reale, tangibile. Era qualcosa che li aveva uniti in tutti quegli anni e che li aveva portati fino a quel momento.

“Ehi coach!”

Jason si girò sorridendo, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare niente perché subito due braccia furono attorno al suo collo. E il giovane rise, stringendo a sé quel ragazzino che all’inizio del campionato non era nemmeno in grado di lanciare un pallone e ora, beh, ora aveva portato la sua squadra alla vittoria.

“Ottimo lavoro Scott, davvero ottimo.”

Il giovane sorrise, soddisfatto per le parole del suo coach, “grazie coach. Per tutto quanto. Grazie di cuore.”

Jason scosse il capo, “no Scott, grazie a te. E ora va a divertirti con i tuoi amici, festeggia, ubriacati, fai le cazzate che è giusto che tu faccia. Però ricorda che non è finita qui.”

Ridendo Scott lo lasciò da solo, “dovevi proprio, vero?”

“Assolutamente sì, mi conosci,” rispose Jason sorridendo e girandosi a guardare Tim, in piedi al suo fianco.

“Sai c’è una cosa che voglio fare da un po’,” mormorò Tim mettendosi di fronte a lui, sorridendo allo sguardo curioso di Jason. Si sedette sulle sue gambe, fregandosene di essere al centro di un campo da football, fregandosene di avere addosso gli occhi di tutta la città. Non smise di sorridere nemmeno quando appoggiò le labbra su quelle del suo migliore amico, che semplicemente lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena.

I Dillon Leon avevano vinto. I Dillon Panthers avevano perso.

Coach Eric Taylor aveva vinto. Joe McCoy aveva perso.

Jason Street e Tim Riggins avevano vinto. La paura aveva perso.

***

“C’è una cosa di cui vi dovrei parlare ragazzi,” iniziò Herc guardando i due amici seduti sul divano.

Jason ricambiò lo sguardo inarcando un sopracciglio. Non era la prima volta che Herc iniziava un discorso serio, non era scemo e idiota tutti i giorni della sua vita, ma fino a poco prima stavano ridendo e scherzando commentando la partita e il fatto che Tim e Jason, dopo il bacio sul campo, erano diventati il gossip più succulento degli ultimi vent’anni a Dillon, e ora quell’espressione seria preoccupava un poco Jason.

“Tutto bene, Herc?” Gli chiese preoccupato.

“Oh sì, tranquillo. Niente di drammatico, anzi a dire il vero dovrebbe essere una bella notizia…”

“Ma?” Lo incitò Jason.

“Ma niente… non so come la prenderete.”

“Okay Herc,” intervenne Tim, “sputa il rospo amico, ti assicuro che siamo pronti a tutto, abbiamo le spalle larghe noi.”

“Me ne vado.”

Ecco, quella era una cosa che Tim però non si aspettava e subito si irrigidì a quelle parole. Jason se ne accorse e gli appoggiò una mano sulla gamba, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, “te ne vai dove?”

“Sulla luna! Avanti idioti, vado a vivere con Jessica, questo vuol dire, cosa? Due strade più avanti.”

“Giuro che in questo momento potrei anche ucciderti,” sibilò Tim.

Herc sorrise. C’era stato un periodo in cui non aveva amato molto Tim Riggins, lo aveva considerato solo un traditore quando era andato a letto con Lyla Garrity ferendo Jason. Poi, con il tempo, dopo che Jason lo aveva perdonato, lui aveva imparato a conoscerlo.

Era una testa matta, ma lo era anche lui. Si erano trovati e spesso, va bene molto spesso, erano riusciti a far impazzire Jason, soprattutto da quando vivevano insieme. Era stato un bel periodo quello, ma ora era giunto il momento di andare avanti. Sia per lui che per loro.

“Non sapevo mi amassi al punto da disperarti se dovessi lasciare Dillon, Tim.”

Non ottenne replica alle sue parole, solo uno sguardo gelido da parte del giovane che lo fece sorridere e che gli fece piacere, più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. Gli piaceva sapere di essere importante per Tim al punto che avrebbe potuto stare male se lui se ne fosse andato.

Egoismo? Beh, Herc non aveva mai detto di non essere egoista.

Spesso in quegli anni Jason gli aveva detto che lui era stato la sua ancora di salvezza, che lo aveva aiutato più di quanto mille medici avrebbero potuto fare. Herc sapeva che questo era vero. Così come sapeva che Jason aveva fatto lo stesso per lui. Gli aveva permesso di entrare nel suo mondo, di conoscere i suoi amici che alla fine erano diventati anche quelli di Herc.

Jason lo guardò sorridendo, “a quando il matrimonio?”

“QB non esagerare ora,” rispose lui ridendo.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica amico? Ti auguro davvero di essere felice con Jessica, è una tosta. Amo il modo in cui riesce a tenerti testa,” continuò Jason.

“È una delle mille cose che mi hanno fatto innamorare di lei. Sentite, ma voi starete bene?”

“Perché non dovremmo?” Si intromise di nuovo Tim.

“Perché senza di me qui che vi guarda le spalle… non vorrei che vi mandaste all’ospedale,” replicò Herc ironico.

“Staremo bene, Herc.”

“Staremo bene,” confermò Tim.

L’uomo annuì, osservandoli ancora per un momento. La mano di Tim ora era sopra quella di Jason, i sorrisi sui loro visi erano sinceri e non c’era altro che amore nei loro occhi. La paura che vi aveva visto per mesi sembrava essersi dissolta.

Herc sorrise. Sì, sarebbero stati bene.

***

Herc aveva raggiunto Jessica e loro erano rimasti di nuovo da soli e Jason sorrise pensando che, da lì a poco, lo sarebbero stati tutte le sere. Erano sul divano a guardare la tv, lui era seduto, mentre Tim era sdraiato con la testa appoggiata sulle sue gambe.

C’erano mille pensieri nella mente del giovane mentre accarezzava distrattamente i capelli di Tim. In realtà non stava nemmeno guardando la tv, non ne aveva voglia.

“Carino il cane che è caduto dall’albero e si è rotto entrambe le braccia, vero?” Chiese Tim, distraendolo per un attimo dai suoi pensieri.

“Sì, sì, proprio carino,” rispose lui.

Sorridendo Tim allungò una mano verso il tavolino e prese il telecomando spegnendo la tv, “perché l’hai fatto?” Gli chiese Jason abbassando la testa per guardarlo.

“Perché non la stavi guardando,” rispose semplicemente il giovane.

Jason sorrise appoggiando una mano su quelle di Tim e restò in silenzio, limitandosi a guardare quel giovane uomo.

“Che succede Six?” Gli chiese questo.

“Niente di grave,” rispose Jason, “ho solo mille pensieri che mi girano in testa.”

Tim annuì, “cos’hai intenzione di fare ora?” Gli chiese chiudendo gli occhi. Non se la sentiva di guardarlo, aveva un po’ paura della sua risposta. Jason sapeva che la domanda del compagno non si riferiva solo ai prossimi giorni, ma a un periodo più lungo e sentì che era giunto il momento di fare due parole con il ragazzo. Senza più nessuna paura.

“Adesso ho intenzione di vivere la mia vita,” rispose sorridendo, “stavo pensando che potremmo trasferirci nella camera di Herc che è la più grande, così staremo più comodi. Direi che dovremo andare a comprare anche un letto più grande e più comodo del mio, così non correremo il rischio di trovarci la mattina con il culo per terra, che ne dici?”

Tim si mise a sedere sorridendo, girato verso Jason, “mi pare un’ottima idea. E poi? Continua.”

“Poi pensavo di sistemare la mia stanza per Noah, così quando sarà un po’ più grande ed Erin mi darà la possibilità di portarlo qui per un po’ di tempo avrà la sua cameretta.”

“Splendido, allora dobbiamo prendere i mobili anche per quella.”

“Sì, però prima inizia a guadagnare qualcosa,” replicò Jason ridendo.

“Mi permetterai di aiutarti a pagare la camera di Noah?” Gli chiese Tim con ancora un filo di dubbio nella voce.

“Assolutamente sì,” rispose Jason, “c’è un motivo per cui non dovresti o non vorresti farlo?”

Tim scosse la testa, “no, assolutamente no.”

“Perfetto.”

“Gli dirai di noi?”

“A Noah?”

“Sì.”

“Certo, dovrò pur spiegargli perché ha tre padri, no?”

“Dici che Erin e Phil fanno sul serio?”

“Ti interessa davvero?”

Jason glielo chiese sorridendo. Il mese prima la donna lo aveva chiamato e gli aveva parlato per più di un’ora di Phil, il suo nuovo compagno. Da quanto lei gli aveva detto e dal tono della sua voce, era più che chiaro che fosse molto presa da lui. La preoccupazione maggiore di Jason era logicamente il bene di Noah, ma Erin gli aveva assicurato che Phil si era affezionato subito al bambino.

Quando Jason era rimasto in silenzio Erin aveva sospirato e al giovane era parso di vederla sorridere. Lo aveva rassicurato che, non importava la persona che lei sceglieva di avere al suo fianco, non avrebbe mai e poi mai smesso di dire a Noah chi era suo padre.

Jason era stato felice di sentirglielo dire, perché per un attimo aveva avuto paura che qualcun altro potesse sostituirlo per sempre nella vita di suo figlio.

“Allora Tim,” insistette, “ti interessa davvero sapere se Erin e Phil fanno sul serio?”

“No,” rispose Tim passandosi ula lingua sulle labbra, “pensi davvero quello che hai detto? Che Noah avrà tre padri?”

“Sì certo.”

“E uno sarei io…”

“Tu vuoi esserlo?”

“Sì.” Tim rispose con voce bassa, poi avvicinò il viso a quello di Jason, baciandolo dolcemente, “sì.”

Quando Tim si allontanò da lui, Jason restò semplicemente a guardarlo, rendendosi conto come mai prima di quel momento di quanto era fortunato ad avere quel giovane uomo al suo fianco. Fu la voce di Tim a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri, “e per il resto cosa farai?”

“Il coach mi ha chiesto di continuare a lavorare con lui. Diciamo a tempo indeterminato.”

“Con i Panthers?”

“No, con i Leon.”

“Pensavo che i booster gli avessero chiesto di tornare ad allenare i Panthers,” replicò Tim inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Infatti lo hanno fatto,” rispose Jason, “ma il coach ha rifiutato e per me ha fatto bene.”

“Uhm, non lo so. Insomma i Panthers Jay.”

“Sì i Panthers Timmy… ma cosa cambia? Eric Taylor è un coach e ora ha appena iniziato un percorso con quei ragazzi, non li può abbandonare e nemmeno io lo farei se fossi in lui. Mi ha detto di aver suggerito a Buddy di chiamare coach McGregor a guidare i Panthers.”

“McGregor? Stai scherzando vero? Quell’uomo è un pazzo! Devo ricordarti cos’ha fatto in passato?”

“No non occorre c’ero anche io.”

Come poteva Jason dimenticare quell’uomo? Coach McGregor aveva sostituito coach Taylor per pochi mesi quando l’uomo aveva lasciato i Panthers per allenare la squadra della TUM, l’Università del Texas.

McGregor in poco tempo era riuscito a rovinare quello che coach Taylor aveva fatto per anni. Era riuscito a mettere l’uno contro l’altro perfino due grandi amici come Matt e Smash e aveva rischiato di fare la stessa cosa con lui e Tim.

Jason non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sera, nell’ufficio del coach, seduto di fronte a quell’uomo. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato le sue parole, quando gli aveva detto che doveva decidere se essere amico di quei ragazzi o il loro coach. Soprattutto per Tim.

Così come mai avrebbe perdonato coach McGregor per quello che gli aveva detto sul campo durante la sua prima partita come allenatore dei Panthers. Lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi e in poche parole lo aveva zittito – quando Jason cercava solo di dargli la soluzione migliore per uscire da una partita disastrosa – dicendo che non aveva tempo da perdere con la ‘mascottÈ della squadra.

Quella stessa sera lui e Tim erano partiti per il Messico. Per quell’utopia di Jason di poter tornare a camminare. Il giovane sospirò, sembrava passata una vita da allora e, forse, era così. O, semplicemente, era lui ad essere cambiato al punto da non riconoscersi in quel giovane che seguiva sogni impossibili.

Tim intuì a cosa l’amico stava pensando e sospirando si sedette sulle sue gambe. La prima volta aveva avuto paura nel farlo, paura di fargli male, di muoversi nel modo sbagliato, ma poi Jason lo aveva rassicurato che non c’erano problemi.

Gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e sorrise felice quando sentì la stretta forte e rassicurante di Jason attorno alla sua vita, “allora resti a Dillon.”

Jason lo allontanò da sé sospirando e lo guardò negli occhi, “sì, resto a Dillon. Con te.”

“Con me,” mormorò Tim prima di appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Quando il giovane si staccò dalle sue labbra Jason lo guardò ancora per un attimo, i loro occhi fissi gli uni negli altri, “fai l’amore con me Tim,” mormorò piano, facendo rabbrividire Tim solo per il tono che aveva usato. Non era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva ma quella sera c’era qualcosa di nuovo,di strano… di bello.

Senza rispondere il giovane lo precedette in camera e poi lo aiutò a sdraiarsi sul letto. Lo spogliò piano, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per accarezzarlo, leccarlo, baciarlo. E si trattenne quando Jason fece lo stesso con lui, quando sentì le sue mani sfiorargli il petto, i fianchi.  
Entrambi sapevano di non aver mai provato con nessuno le emozioni che solo l’altro sapeva dargli. Emozioni nuove e forti. Perché quello non era sesso, quello era sempre stato qualcosa di più ed era bello finalmente poterlo ammettere.

Era stata lunga la strada che avevano fatto per capirlo, c’erano stati intoppi, c’erano stati problemi che sembravano irrisolvibili ma alla fine ce l’avevano fatta.

Quando Tim entrò di lui Jason sospirò di piacere, poi gli appoggiò le mani sul viso per costringere il compagno a guardarlo negli occhi, “ti amo Tim,” mormorò.

E il giovane non si vergognò per quella lacrima che gli scivolò sul viso, quella lacrima che Jason baciò, facendolo sussultare, “ti amo Jay Six,” rispose piano, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte.

Fu poco dopo, quando venne dentro di lui che Tim capì che, finalmente, aveva qualcosa che era per sempre. Capì finalmente che Jason era suo e lo sarebbe stato per ogni giorno della sua vita. Quando, sfinito, si lasciò andare sul corpo del compagno e sentì un braccio di Jason attorno alla vita finalmente comprese di essere a casa.

Quando si sdraiò vicino a Jason si mise su un fianco e fu lui a passargli un braccio attorno alla vita. Si sollevò appoggiando un gomito al cuscino per poterlo guardare, “ti amo Jason Street. Adesso sono a casa.”

E il sorriso che Jason gli regalò fu la cosa più bella che Tim avesse mai visto, “la strada è stata lunga, ma alla fine ci siamo trovati. Ti amo Tim Riggins.”

***

“Non stai scherzando, vero?”

La giovane donna guardò il giovane uomo sorridendo, “no, ti sembra che potrei davvero scherzare su una cosa simile?”

“Non so cosa pensare, è tutto così improvviso.”

Lei si avvicinò a lui, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e sorridendogli serena come non lo era ormai da molto tempo, “dimmi solo che sei felice.”

“Sono felice.”

E lo era davvero. Jason scosse la testa guardando Erin serio, “è il regalo più bello che tu mi potessi fare.”

“Beh, dovresti ringraziare il capo di Phil per questo, non me.”

“Il suo capo o lui?”

“Entrambi direi. Quando ha saputo di questa possibilità Phil si è fatto subito avanti. E se lo ha fatto è solo per te e per Noah, perché è vero che tu hai bisogno di lui così come lui ha bisogno di suo padre. E poi il Texas gli piace e per me sarà come tornare a casa anche se non sarà proprio Dillon.”

“E tu cosa farai?”

“Oh, io mi troverò un lavoretto da fare la mattina. Porterò Noah al nido, così potrò lavorare qualche ora, magari in un negozio, non lo so. Qualcosa troverò, sono positiva. Anche se, a dire il vero, Phil preferirebbe che io non lavorassi.”

Jason rise scuotendo la testa, “ma sarebbe poco da te, giusto?”

“Sai all’inizio pensavo che l’unica cosa che noi due avessimo in comune fosse Noah, eppure più o a che fare con te più mi rendo conto che tu mi conosci meglio di tante altre persone che mi conoscono da sempre, come ci riesci Jason?”

“Tim lo chiama talento naturale.”

Lei annuì sorridendo, “e se lo dice Tim mi devo fidare del suo punto di vista direi.”

“Direi proprio di sì.”

“Sai, Phil era molto preoccupato per la vostra visita. Pensava che io potessi capire di voler stare con te. Non si aspettava di te e Tim.”

“Non gli avevi detto niente?”

“No.”

“Perché?”

“Perché è stato molto più divertente vedere la sua espressione quando gli avete detto che ‘no, non siamo solo amici. Viviamo insieme perché ci amiamo’. Credimi, è stato memorabile.”

“Sei terribile Erin.”

“Lo so,” replicò lei scoppiando a ridere.

Jason osservò quella ragazza in silenzio per un attimo e si rese conto che era cambiata tantissimo. Non era più la ragazzina spaventata che era andata da lui dicendogli che aspettava un figlio – suo figlio – e che non sapeva cosa fare, che non era nemmeno sicura di volerlo tenere quel bambino.

Quella che aveva di fronte ora era una giovane donna. Forte e determinata. Pronta a tutto per il bene di quel bambino che era diventato la cosa più importante della vita di entrambi.

“Non dire niente a Tim di questa storia.”

Lei annuì. Non occorreva che gli chiedesse il perché. Immaginava che Jason volesse dirglielo una volta da soli e per lei non c’erano problemi.

“Ora perché non vai di la a intrattenere il mio ragazzo e nostro figlio e non mi mandi Phil?”

“Uhm, non vuoi testare la sua abilità come padre o qualcosa del genere, vero Jason?”

“No scema,” rispose Jason sorridendo, “voglio solo ringraziarlo per avermi ridato mio figlio.”

***

“C’è una cosa che ti devo dire.”

Tim si girò a guardare Jason sorridendogli. Erano tornati in albergo da poco e, dopo essersi fatto una doccia, si era sdraiato sul letto pronto a guardare un po’ di tv. Stringendosi nelle spalle appoggiò il telecomando sul comodino e guardò il compagno, ancora seduto sulla sua sedia.

“Perché non vieni qui vicino a me?” Gli chiese.

Jason annuì e, dopo un attimo, era seduto accanto a Tim. Il compagno gli passò un braccio in vita, stringendoselo contro e Jason si lamentò quando sentì la pelle ancora umida dell’altro contro la sua maglietta asciutta. Tim rise quando Jason glielo fece notare.

“Avanti Six, sei seduto accanto ad uno splendido ragazzo, con un fisico perfetto, che ha solo un asciugamano in vita. Appena uscito dalla doccia, con i capelli bagnati e la pelle umida e… vuoi farmi credere che ti preoccupi che la tua maglietta resti asciutta?”

Ridendo Jason si girò meglio verso di lui, appoggiandogli una mano sul petto, “sei una distrazione Riggs, io devo parlarti di una cosa seria.”

“Se fai scivolare quella mano un po’ più in basso ti assicuro che la nostra conversazione sarà serissima.”

Jason si mise a ridere, “sei un maniaco Tim. Ecco, il mio fidanzato è un maniaco!”

“Ti piace questo maniaco.”

“Fin troppo.”

Tim gli sorrise, poi appoggiò la mano sopra quella di Jason, “avanti, che vuoi dirmi?”

Sorridendo Jason appoggiò la testa alla spalla del compagno, godendosi per un attimo il calore dell’altro e osservando le loro mani una sopra l’altra, “Erin mi ha comunicato che lei, Noah e Phil stanno per trasferirsi.”

Tim inarcò un sopracciglio e abbassò la testa per guardarlo, “trasferirsi? Dove?”

Il biondo si staccò da lui e si girò a guardarlo, un sorriso sereno e felice sul viso, “Austin.”

“Austin?” Gli chiese Tim, sorridendo a sua volta, “Austin, la nostra Austin? Austin a due ore di macchina da Dillon, Austin?”

“Sì Tim, Austin, Austin.”

“Jay ma è una notizia splendida!”

“Sì, lo è,” replicò Jason, “ho chiesto io a Erin e Phil di non dirtelo, volevo che tu lo sapessi da me e non da loro.”

Tim gli appoggiò una mano sul viso e si avvicinò a lui, baciandolo dolcemente. Quando si staccarono appoggiò la fronte a quella del compagno, “sono felice. Davvero Jay. Ho te. Un lavoro. La nostra casa. E ora tuo figlio più vicino a noi. È perfetto.”

“Nostro.”

“Cosa?”

“Nostro figlio, Tim.”

Il più giovane sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo, “nostro figlio.”

“Erin mi ha detto anche un’altra cosa.”

“Cioè?”

“Non ha mai venduto l’appartamento che i suoi genitori le avevano comprato a Dillon. Perciò faremo una settimana per uno. Una volta andremo noi da loro ad Austin e la settimana dopo verranno loro a Dillon e quando lo faranno Noah potrà stare da noi.”

“E noi potremo iniziare a insegnargli a giocare a football. Mi sembra perfetto.”

“Tim, non ti sembra un po’ troppo piccolo?”

“Nah,” replicò il giovane ridendo, “direi che è già ora che inizi. Faremo di lui un piccolo campione.”

“Quarterback o fullback?”

“Ecco, per decidere questo è davvero troppo presto.”

Jason si mise a ridere e Tim lo attirò a sé, abbracciandolo stretto, sentendo ancora di più la sensazione di essere finalmente a casa. Finalmente felice e soddisfatto. Non gli interessava più niente dei problemi che avrebbero dovuto affrontare, le difficoltà le avrebbero superate insieme, giorno dopo giorno, con uno sguardo sempre al passato per evitare di commettere ancora gli errori di un tempo.

Con dolcezza si staccò da Jason e lo guardò negli occhi, ogni traccia di paura ormai dimenticata, “ti amo Jay.”

“Ti amo Tim,” fu la semplice e sincera risposta di Jason.

***

Le luci della città, per la prima volta, avevano solo il potere di renderlo sereno. Il giovane uomo sorrise tra sé pensando che il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato a casa. Sorrise pensando che domani avrebbe percorso quelle strada provando nuove sensazioni, del tutto diverse da quelle che aveva provato mesi prima quando era tornato a casa dopo tanto tempo. Dopo tanto si sarebbe sentito finalmente a casa. E senza nessun rimpianto.

 

Finalmente le cose andavano esattamente come dovevano e Jason Street lo aveva capito un po’ alla volta. Quando finalmente si era reso conto che quel tackle sbagliato che lo aveva ridotto su una sedia a rotelle aveva infranto sì il sogno di una vita intera, ma, allo stesso tempo, gli aveva dato modo di crearsene una nuova.

Perché, anche se da quel giorno la sua vita era cambiata radicalmente, ora sapeva che, nonostante tutto, era cambiata in meglio.

Aveva percorso una lunga strada per arrivare a sentire quel senso di pace dentro di sé. Era stato in grado di ricostruire la sua vita e ora, sorridendo alle luci di New York, sapeva di esserci riuscito nel migliore dei modi.

 

Non rimpiangeva più la Notre Dame. Non rimpiangeva più il non poter giocare come quarterback titolare. Non rimpiangeva più il non essersi laureato. Non rimpiangeva più il non poter giocare come professionista nella NFL… e Lyla Garrity… i loro quattro figli… non rimpiangeva più niente ora.

 

E proprio perché niente di tutto quello era successo, il destino aveva permesso a Jason Street di lasciarsi alle spalle quel ragazzo pieno di aspettative e di diventare il giovane uomo sereno e realizzato che era ora.

E allora niente rimpianti.

Perché ora aveva il football. I Dillon Leon e coach Taylor sempre dalla sua parte.

Perché ora aveva uno splendido figlio. Che presto si sarebbe trasferito più vicino a lui.

Perché ora aveva l’amore. Quello vero. Quello che non aveva mai conosciuto prima. Quello che Tim Riggins gli aveva insegnato a provare.

Quella di tornare a Dillon per Jason era stata una di quelle decisioni che faceva parte della categoria ‘uniche possibili’. Ma ora, mentre sentiva due mani forti appoggiarsi sulle sue spalle, ebbe la conferma che era stata la migliore decisione di tutta la sua vita.

Quando le sue mani si appoggiarono su quelle del compagno capì che la strada per la felicità era stata lunga e difficile, ma, alla fine, era riuscito a trovarla.

“Texas Forever, Riggs,” mormorò.

“Texas Forever, Six,” rispose la voce dolce e profonda di Tim.

Sì, quella era la sua vita.

Tim. Dillon. Noah. Il football.

Quella era la felicità.

 _Fine_


End file.
